A Nation of oneshots
by Kitten1313
Summary: A series of mostly random one shots, drabbles and song fics on the states, provinces and some countries thrown in. OC's are based off my state stories, rated for swearing, alcohol use and character deaths. random ideas are welcomed, will update almost daily
1. Closure

**Ok, so this is based on a conversation I had with Cleverbot as South Carolina. **

South Carolina found himself sitting at his desk in his small home office just doodling, trying to avoid doing his work as long as possible. He's actually relieved when his phone vibrates. He stares blankly at the unknown number before finally reading the message simply reading: Hey Dad.

The blonde state feels his heart sink, half wanting to throw the phone across the room, while the other half wanted to answer. He's not sure why but he quickly texts a short message back, Sorry u have wrong number, before tossing the phone lightly to the side when it lands softly on his favorite chair.

Surprisingly his phone vibrates again, but he just looks at it now mildly annoyed. But something deep inside makes his right hand reaching for it and again it's from the same unknown number this time reading: Arthur L. Jones?

He doesn't know if its fear or anger making him shake so violently as he brings the phone to his ear ready to chew out any one of his brothers. He hears someone answer on the other end, "Who the Fuck is this?!" Silence, "Answer me God Damn it!"

He's not ready for the voice that answers, "What should I say?" Charlie stares down at the phone utterly shocked at the voice on the other end. What kind of cruel joke is this?

It can't be, he should slam the phone down but he can't bring himself to do it, "J-Jacob?" He feels so stupid saying it, playing into this fucker's hand.

The young voice is calm with a clear but slight southern draw, "Yeah."

He bites his lip trying to force the oncoming tears away, but he's failing badly as he forces himself to speak, "How? I buried you." He looks skyward, why does God punish him so? Isn't it bad enough he had to suffer this long knowing when Jacob finally did die of Tuberculosis he was all alone in that damn hospital?

"You did." The voice cracks lightly sounding like he's on the verge of tears too.

Under the hot tears anger is lightly brewing, "Did, did your aunts have a hand in this?" He's praying they wouldn't but who else had known?

Again his 'son' answer is simple, "Close…"

Now the anger has taken him over completely, instantly knowing the answer he doesn't want to say it but he can't stop himself, "England?!" Again more silence, "Are you over there right now?"

"Yeah…" Charlie doesn't need to hear any more, already reaching for his keys, anger burning in his emerald eyes.

He can barely speak, he trusted this man, dared to think of the nation as more than just his father's ally, but as a friend, and brother of sorts, but this kind of betrayal is unforgivable, "I'll be right over." He slams the door open sprinting for his beloved plane.

The state only stops for a moment at the sound of soft crying on the other end and he lifts the phone back up to his ear, "Please don't leave me."

Inhaling slowly he tries to comfort the young boy, "Oh, son I would never leave you…but what he did was wrong." He's still unsure of this boy, his heart screams out for the owner of the voice praying to hold the blue eyed child once again while his head just wants to kill England.

What the voice says next is more cryptic and he's not sure if he hears it right, "I don't know if I can trust that, and… that's just the kind of relationship I'm in now." Before Charlie can respond the voice hangs up.

Relationship…Now all he can see is blood red as he races for his plane and his shotgun, "What the HELL is he doing with you?!"

Soon he's breaking down the country's front door, shotgun in hand, "ENGLAND!"

The nation lets out a surprised scream, terror in his eyes as he jumps off his couch staring down the barrel of the gun.

"Yeah England you better be scared! Now where is my son?"

England slowly backs up, "Where is who?"

"Don't fuck with me, you may be like a grandfather but I want my son! Now where is he?" Charlie never takes his eyes off the older man as he cocks his shotgun.

The blonde nation holds his hands up forcing a smile trying to ease the deadly situation, "I'm not going to fight you just let me explain."

"Then explain, England. Why did you bring my son back to life…" Pain grips his voice as he slowly lowers the shotgun.

England inhales slowly, "I didn't, you did-"

"What!?" Charlie readies the gun not caring if he's a country or not, no one mocks him.

Suddenly a smaller hand grabs the barrel of the gun and he turns to face the small preteen. Pain and sorrow fill his sky blue eyes, "I'm sorry you…you told me you didn't want me to leave. Then you sent me away." Tears now start falling off the boy's angelic face dropping like rain on the hardwood floor.

Charlie had prayed long and hard that this day would never have to come and yet here he was standing in front of his only son, "I-I oh Jacob, it was for your own protection," He embraces the shaking boy, now on the verge of tears himself he can only manage a hoarse whisper, "I did it because I loved you son."

He can feel the child fading away in his arms, "Daddy I have to go now. We're almost done."

"No Jacob, please! I don't want to lose you again!" He tries desperately to hold on to his beloved son, as he fades away to nothing.

A gentle hand rests on his shoulder, "It's for the best darling, you have to let go."

He looks up though the tears at the face of the sweet calm voice in shock, "A-Abigail?" He takes her in his arms, "I knew we'd meet again…I love you." He kisses her smooth cheek.

She caresses his rough yet gentle face, her sweet innocent blue eyes meeting his, "If you love me than show me."

He presses his lips to hers, feeling the same sparks he felt all those years before, embracing her he never wants to let her go again but like his son she starts to fade away. He doesn't stop kissing her until she's finally gone, "Good-bye my Angel. I love you both."

He awakens with a start at his phone and it takes a moment to see where he is, alone in the dark at his desk. He finally reaches for the annoying thing and brings it to his ear, "Ok, Charlie I know it's late and all but I need you to come out to my state. I can't find Dad's cat and he's going to kill me if the stupid thing gets ran over."

The oldest smiles for once in a long time he's at peace, "Yeah Iowa I'll be there soon." He hangs up and stretches he's sure he can still feel her on his lips. He wasn't there when either had died and he never got to tell them and it ate at him even if he didn't want to admit it and yet they already knew how much they meant to him. He looks back only once before he leaves; he had heard that closure was nothing more than a myth but…even if it was just a dream, that's exactly what he found.


	2. Oh just kill me

I roll over feeling a massive pain in my head that quickly moves down my whole body, fuck whatever I did last night…probably was really fun. The problem is I really can't remember shit, no that ain't right I remember…drivin' then red lights then…aw fuck. I force my eyes to adjust to the artificial light around me slowly sitting up although I'm mostly trying not to puke all over the place even if the floors are already dirty. I bet they've never been cleaned since this place's been built. Yeah, I know exactly where I am, county jail.

I quickly piece what probably happened, running my hand through my short red hair. I was at an old bar outside the city limit, they really don't ask for ID out there so it wasn't any problem to get as smashed as I did. I think about 2 am I started home in my old ford truck. I guess that was really stupid cause now I'm in a shit ton of trouble.

I may be the State of Tennessee but I look like any other seventeen year old, no…correction like any other hung over arrested seventeen year old. I hear the door slam open and it feels like a jack hammer crackin' me upside the head, "Let's go boy." I look up at the tall man with hard eyes. I'm guessing talking to me since the only other guy in here is that weird old dude talking to himself in the corner. "Now."

I stumble to my feet and follow him down the hallway to a small room trying to come up with something, anything I can say to get me out of here without Daddy knowing. I think I'm in trouble now, god if Daddy finds out, he'll have my ass. I notice the tall sheriff is talking to me, "What?"

"Your name."

Name oh simple…no I can't do that, shit. "Michael D. Jones." He's nodding, please don't ask for my Daddy's number, and please don't ask for my Daddy's number.

"What's your parent's phone number?"

Fuck me! "Uh…" Think Tenny think, "My Daddy's out of the country on business." Not a lie, it's my only savin' grace. He's lookin' at me, damn it say something, "My older brother can…uh, get me." Not a lie either.

He pushes a phone towards me, guess this is my one phone call, I dial quickly. It rings…come on Kentucky answer the damn phone! He picks up, "Hello?"

I love the sound of his voice, "Roy! It's…Michael-"

"Michael hey, wait a sec." What? You dumbass don't but me on hold. I look away towards the window, trying to get some kind of privacy that and the Sheriff is staring at me, god I rather be back in the holding cell with that strange dude, yeah no I wouldn't. Roy gets back on the line, "OK, what's up Tenny?"

I say it fast cause I don't know how much time I got before they throw me in with Bubba, "Roy, I got my ass arrested for drunk driving…I think. Come get me I'm in county…Roy?" What is it that shocking? You've done it a shit ton of times before sure you look nearly nineteen but come on bro.

"What the Hell does he mean he got arrested?!" I know that pissed off voice anywhere and guarantee my olive eyes are the shape of dinner plates when the thought hits me, that dumbass he put me on speakerphone. Wait, shit that's right it's Roy's turn to meet the nations, "Kentucky give me the phone." I'm praying, no Kentucky, no! We rednecks have to stick together don't do it! "ROY JACK JONES THE PHONE NOW." Well I'm dead.

I hear him take the phone as well as my older brother whimpering in the background, "Daddy I can explain…"No I can't. "Really I can, it was an accident I swear, uh I'm fine. I was-"

He cuts me off, "Michael Daniels Jones your ass is staying put. And boy you better start prayin' to God that I don't tan your hide when I get there!" Oh shit he broke character! He broke character in front of the other countries! He's going to kill me. The line goes dead and I do what he says I start prayin'.

* * *

For a guy lost in his own world he sure can talk. I rub my temples trying to get the poundin' to stop. "Ug, fuckin' whiskey…or moonshine…or tequila." I can't remember. The door slams open again and in comes Daddy…God he's pissed.

"Get your ass over here NOW!" Hmm, I think I have a better chance here with sir talks-a-lot. "Boy don't make me say it again." I know he's beyond pissed when his southern draw comes out and I scramble to my feet and follow him out feeling like I'm a dead man walking.

* * *

His eyes are burning with anger but he hasn't said anything since we got in the truck…God he's trying to find a nice secluded spot to snap my neck. Kentucky, although a dumbass I leave my state to you…don't fuck it up. "Michael."

God here it comes, try something anything! "Pa I can explain-"

"Don't you Pa me! What would you mother say if she saw this!" His voice echoes painfully in my ears. Hmm good question I'll get to ask her here in the next hour or so…god I hope you shot me and make it quick.

He's still looking at me, oh he wants an answer, "Uh." Yeah I got nothin'.

He slams on the breaks turning to me with a stern look, "You know you are not immortal and this by far is the stupidest thing you have ever pulled." Lucky for me he doesn't know about the whole running bootlegged alcohol across state lines thing. "Michael…son if you're going to puke do it out the window."

I turn towards the window just making it in time, damn it's awful as it burns coming up…oh it was moonshine, I think. God my head's killing me. He takes my shoulder and I look back into his sky blue eyes surprised to see them not full of rage but concern and sadness. "Sorry…" I pull myself back into the cab unsure what else I'm supposed to say.

"Yeah you're going to be." He starts up on the highway, "I think for summer you're going to spend it in Europe." Well that's going to be different…I love southern girls but hey I might have better luck with some sweet foreign ladies-wait I sense a trap. "And I think that for someone claiming to play most instruments you still have problems with the piano. So I set up a nice tutor for you." He's smiling at me and I don't like it.

But I can't help but ask, "Who is it?" But more importantly why? But I don't dare ask that.

"Mr. Austria." He stops at a red light just off the highway and his smile grows wider, "And I told him you can't come home until you've mastered Beethoven's Piano Concerto Number 3 or until summer is over. Whichever comes first."

I can't think strait, "Classical?! Daddy please anything but that! It's strange and unusual punishment." I shut up quick as he throws an angry glance my way. There's no way I'm getting out of this one, "W-when do I leave?"

There's that smile again, "In oh three hours and Nashville is staying with me." I cling tight to my guitar, I know I messed up but he can't do that! He reaches out and even though I don't want to I know better than to not give it to him. I stroke it once before letting him take it. "Good now." He pulls up to my house, "Go get you're things and if I even sense a once of moonshine in your bags…"

He doesn't have to say anything else; I'm already rushing out the truck and up the steps. This is going to Hell and I know it…Oh God I wish he'd just killed me.


	3. Can I have a cookie?

The small room is well lite by a long light hanging above a well-crafted poker table sitting a small group of male states. South Carolina looks around at the mass of faces; the southern twins West and Virginia are sitting opposite just so they can be told apart both blonde with blue eyes. Kentucky is sitting to the right of West, pulling up his long deep red hair so it doesn't end up in the dip like last time.

Most look roughly eighteen or nineteen, all but Tennessee and Montana who are both slightly younger siting left and right of Virginia. Tennessee he has the same green eyes and red hair like his older brother Kentucky, Montana has both brown hair and eyes. The last sitting is Texas the tallest of the group has the same blue eyes as their father's with dirty blonde hair who's next to Charlie.

Tex plays with his poker chips looking around, "Charlie what are we waitin' for?" Most of the other states nod looking at each other, "Don't tell me New Jersey's comin' too."

Charlie nods his green eyes peaking over the rim of his thin glasses, "It ain't him I'm waiting for." Just as he says it Jersey comes through the door with a shorter tan woman with dark brown hair pulled up and dark nearly black eyes. Charlie meets her eyes and she gives a small nod, "Y'all don't mind of Nevada sits in for a couple of rounds?"

None question the oldest but pull over another two chairs for the late duo, "Dudes sorry we're late…uh I had to text Tony something. Alien stuff you know." He grins at them, running a hand through his short brown hair careful of his long thin curl.

"Yeah, whatever, y'all know the rules. But I'll tell them for Nevada. One no pay, no play, and two no cheatin' if I catch you I'll kick your ass." Charlie's eyes fall on Jersey who's giving him a smug look. For over 50 years nearly every other Saturday they've played and every time Jersey's managed to win the pot. But none have been able to prove he's cheating…until tonight that is.

A small female voice echoes from the nearby kitchen, "Charlie, can I have a cookie?"

The oldest blonde calls back, "No it's too late at night. Find something else." Charlie turns back to the table sighing, when he had agreed to babysit the youngest he forgot it was poker night but by then he couldn't find anyone else to watch her, "Alright boys what's the first game?"

Virginia takes the deck smiling, "Chase the bitch." Nevada shoots him a sharp glance and he quickly hand the deck over to her mumbling, "We never get to chase the bitch."

The tallest lets out a deep laugh, "What's this we thing? I chase them all the time. I'm pretty good at it too." He tosses a potato chip in his mouth turning to his sister, "What's the game?"

Her nimble hands quickly shuffle the deck, "Hmm…Simple five card." In a flash she's dealt out the cards and tossing a chip into the middle.

Most know they're about to get their asses kicked, when it comes to their sister, House always wins is true, plain and simple…but something about how Jersey's smiling tell them something else is coming. Again the small voice calls out, "Charlie? Please can I have a cookie?"

He sighs again lowering his hand, "Alaska I said no and I mean no. Now if you ask again I'm going to put you ta bed." He turns back to his hand as some of the others chuckle, "What?"

"Aww, you can be such a strict Daddy sometimes." West discards two cards smiling at his brother.

Virginia copies his twins actions, "Yeah, let the girl have one."

"Y'all can shut up, now let's play." He discards three cards and look down at his hand trying not to let his happiness show, a straight flush. Even Jersey will have a hard time betting this, so he throws chip down. He has a plan and he's going to take it nice and slow.

Montana shifts his cards moaning softly, "Damn, I don't have shit." He folds quickly and reaches for a can of RC soda, "What is this stuff?"

Throwing in two chips Tenny laughs, "Soda, just drink it." He's studying Kentucky's face, telling he has a poor hand by the way he's rubbing the fuzz on his chin. "What's up Tucky?"

The slightly older state shoots him an evil glare, "The hell did I tell you about callin' me that?" They stare at each other for a moment before Kentucky throws down his hand, "Fine, damn. I'm out."

Slowly a small tan girl pops her head in through the kitchen door, her long black hair and skin tone matches many of her southern state siblings, the only thing that doesn't is her innocent almond eyes are an icy blue. "Charlie?"

"What?" The oldest sibling turns back to her, not backing down from his original answer, "Alaska I mean it." She slowly nods looking slightly defeated. He motions her over to him, he's not giving in but he hates seeing her like this, "Why don't you come over here and watch?" He lets out a playful groan as he picks her up and sits her on his lap.

Jersey chuckles as he throws down two chips then raised the bet to four chips, "Even with Honey, you still won't win this hand." He's full of himself now, but then he always has an exit strategy just in case, he looks down at his hand pressing a hidden button on his watch.

Soon the twins and Nevada fold, although she's still watching her older northern brother for any sign of card counting or hidden cards. Yet strangely she can't see either, she knows deep down he is cheating but how to prove it? Tenny follow suit and all that's left is Jersey and Charlie. The smallest looks up at both brothers confused, "Can I play then? Daddy and Tony taught me how."

Charlie blinks confused, "Tony knows how to play?" He thinks he sees Jersey's hazel eyes grow wide.

She grins, "Tony's really good…but he likes to switch cards using one of his ray-thingies like Jersey just did." All the states turn to Jersey who slowly stands.

"He what?!" All but Charlie and Nevada stand.

Alaska's not done, "But Tony said he's on the other side of the M-moon tonight, so why do you have his ray-thingy?"

That's news to Jersey, as he slowly backs away from the table, "Uh…" Now all are up glaring at him, he's not stupid and he has to leave, now. "I'm uh…BYE!" Jersey races out followed quickly by most of the states.

Nevada walks over to Alaska still in Charlie's arms, "You have a great eye, little sister." The mid-west state pats her head sweetly, "You can come over to Vegas to help me out anytime." They can hear Jersey yelling in out in pain out in the yard.

"But for now…" Alaska looks up at her brother confused, "What kind of cookie do you want?"

She smiles sweetly, "Yay! Can I have a chocolate chip?"

Nevada looks out the window, at the heap of states in the yard on top of Jersey, "Uh, shouldn't we help him?"

"Maybe after a quick snack…maybe."


	4. What's in a name

**Sup' so set up time**

**Colonial America's POV before the start of the revolutionary war**

**Hmm…yeah that's it**

* * *

I've been pacing this hallway for nearly three hours listening to the screaming coming from behind the closed door next to me. Every ounce of my being wants to run in there and be by her side and kiss the pain away but…those midwives are scary not to mention Leah. Another loud scream pierces my ears and I look towards the door again, feeling my heart sink to my stomach, _God what was I thinking? Making her go through all this?_ _Why didn't I listen to England and keep it in my pants?...Oh God what will England say if he finds out._

I start pacing again, _No England can't find out, he can't know what I've been doing over here…why should I anyway. This isn't England's land it's mine and it's about time I tell him that._ I notice the screaming has stopped and it's eerily quiet, I'm about to call out when I hear it, a strong cry.

The door slowly opens as one of Leah's servants and a midwife walk out to greet me, to tell the truth I'm only half listening, all I want to do is see her and our precious daughter. "Alfred, Sir are you listening?"

I look down at the smaller woman, "Can I see them now?" She shakes her head sighing, I guess I do that a lot but I can't help it, I've waited nine months to see her, "Please, at least tell me what color her eyes are."

The servant puts her hand on her hips, looking rather annoyed with me for even asking, "His eyes are green like his mother's." _His? I have a son!_ I hear her talking again but all I hear it the ending of it, "Fine go on and see them." She moves out of the way and I slowly enter.

Leah I have found over the past year and a half has the same temper as England does, which really didn't surprise me she was English after all, but then most of the women I'm seeing are from one country or another other. _I really need to just marry her and stop doing what I'm doing…what if Sarah or Gabriella became pregnant or any of the others? I've been lucky so far… _I force the thought out of my mind. It's not the time or the place.

I stop at the foot of the bed waiting for Leah to look up, her normally tidy pulled up blonde hair has become a cascade of gold landing softly on her shoulders, with our son nuzzled in her chest. She looks up; her normally fiery jade eyes have softened as she gives me a tired but sweet smile, "Well do you want to hold your son?"

I slowly sit down next to her, taking him in my arms. I put on a brave face but inside I'm terrified but of what that I'm not exactly sure. "He's so tiny…" I'm not sure what else to say as I stare into his angelic emerald eyes. His little red face is so soft and I can make out his mother's golden hair dusting his head.

I kiss his forehead as he makes out a soft noise as if to complain but I softly coo to him stroking his arm gently and he stops fussing. _My little boy, now I know I have to have my freedom, my independence. If only so you can grow up care-free. It may be a long road but I know it's worth it, you are worth it._

I look back at Leah now sleeping soundly and I turn back at my son, "Guess you wore out your Mama huh?" He lets out a large yawn, and I have to stop myself from laughing if only to not wake her up, "Now the only question is…what to name you?"

_A really good question, something strong, yet kind…_

It comes to me, "Arthur…" _But why would I name you after the man I'm going to fight and yet it fits perfectly. _My mind wonders back to my early life with him and how kind and gentle he could be, and yet when I needed him, he was my protector, my guardian…my father. "Even if he'll never met you…you'll carry you're grandfather's name." Again he yawns fussing a little in my arms, his sweet eyes looking some what annoyed at me but I slowly rock him to sleep, "Yeah, you are defiantly a Arthur..."


	5. Worth it

You're walking through the woods on a hot summer day when you come across a discarded camera, curiosity over comes you as you pick it up and press play…

The screen lights up as an older brown haired teen looks into the camera a wild smile on his face, "Sup' Dudes, Jersey here with another grand episode of UNKNOWN AMERICA!" His hazel eyes are sparkling, has he fakes either a very bad Australian or British accent, "Now today we are hunting the rare and elusive State known as Carol and right now she's on a hot little date. Yes folks that's right, the States do date but only one has one tonight somewhere in these very woods and just for you…" He smiles ear to ear as he quickly turns the camera forward, "I'm going to find her."

The camera slowly ventures deep in the woods, humming a upbeat song before stopping short and rushing into a thick bush, talking in a hushed voice Jersey starts to speak again, "Alright folks I've found her and my, my what a tall man she has with her…"

He trails off as a slender redhead woman comes into view just beyond the large bush followed by a rather tall blonde haired man. The camera zooms forward to get a better look of the young couple talking; the woman does a quick hair flip before resting one hand on her hip the other on the man's arm slowly stroking it letting out a laugh at whatever the man said. "Oh, Richie you're so funny."

Jersey whispers again, "And that folks if the famous fake laugh-at-whatever-he-says laugh. She her stroking her prey's arm gently letting the male know she's interested in" The camera seems to shake somewhat, "oh you guys know…"

Suddenly the redhead turns towards the camera, her green eyes filled with rage, "You stupid shit." The man with her turns confused but the camera doesn't stay long and quickly dashes away from the woman now giving chase.

Breathing heavily the camera turns back to Jersey, "Ok, we've been spotted but don't worry folks we'll elude the female state and round back so as I find a place to hide lets recap ok." The camera turns back around quickly before he continues, "So Miss I don't date anything less than a three star General North Carolina decided to try her hand at a fly boy."

The camera stops and turns as a nearby twig cracks before sprinting away for North Carolina suddenly appearing in front of him, "You fucking bastard! Give me that camera and I promise I won't smash your face in!" Suddenly the screen goes black for a moment…

When it starts up again the background is dark and the young man now looks truly afraid, his face an ashen white and his eyes are wide, quickly he starts to talk, "Oh I fucked up big this time, Carol's been hunting me down for the last seven hours and I know she won't give up any time soon. So please if anyone finds this…tell my Dad I love him and that I only regret that I…never took Italy up on that offer to see Rome." He seems to wipe away a small tear, "Oh and please tell-"He stops short his eyes even wider, "Please God No!"

Suddenly he's dragged backwards as he drops the camera and disappears into the darkness beyond; the only sound is distant screaming before the battery finally dies a short time later.

You suddenly remember how the man on the camera looks a lot like the poor guy found tied to a flag pole in nothing but his boxer shorts and coated in yellow paint and glitter on the nearby army base the other day although he was more humiliated than really hurt he had said something about it…being totally worth it.


	6. My last lullaby (HetaOni)

I can barely stand anymore but I wait until Italy runs from the room before I dare to look down at the bodies of my brothers. Yes their bodies, they've been gone for a while, I watched them breathe their last breathes. And soon I know I will follow them as I crawl in between their still warm bodies. I won't leave them even if I could; they meant everything to me…even now.

My twin brother I'm sorry I sometimes forgot you were there, you're soft eyes have grown cold and dull. What I wouldn't give to see them shine again…I take your blood soaked hand into mine. Please forgive me, I never meant for this to happen.

The blood mixes with my tears as they fall from my face on to my older brother…out of anger I've broken you're heart and denounced you but I never stopped loving you. What I wouldn't give for you to call me a damn git right now as I stroke you're blonde hair speckled with crimson.

My eyes are fading, all I can see is black…please wait for me brothers…I love you, even if I never showed it. My feelings for you never waved, Canada I know you weren't just a quiet nobody country, you were just as strong as I was and when I needed you the most you were always there.

England I remember every fairy tale and lullaby, but I'm afraid no amount of fairy dust can help us now but for you I hope you don't mind if I sang one last lullaby…

October winds lament

Around the castle of Dromore

Yet peace is in her lofty halls,

My loving treasure store

Though autumn leaves may droop and die,

A bud of spring are you

Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan

Hushabye loo, low loo

Dread spirits all of black water,

Clan Owen's wild banshee

Bring no ill wind to him nor us,

My helpless babe and me

Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan

Hushabye loo, low loo

And Holy Mary pitying us

To Heaven for grace doth sue

Take time to thrive, my ray of hope,

In the garden of Dromore

Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan

Hushabye loo, low loo

I kiss my brothers' cheeks, looking up towards the sky tears staining my face, even though I can't even hear anymore I want to finish, they deserve it, I just pray even now you can hear this somewhere up in that place called heaven.

Take heed, young eaglet, till thy wings

Are feathered fit to soar

A little rest and then

The world is full of work to do

A little rest and then

The world is full of work to do

Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan

Hushabye loo, low loo…


	7. First Date

I'm sitting alone waiting for my date to hopefully come back from the bathroom. Not that I would blame her if she just up and left, the whole night was a disaster already anyway so why would she force herself to stay? Even if I'm the State of Texas or not I'm not doing too good on the whole first date thing.

It started early when on the drive over my old truck got a flat out in the middle of nowhere, and it took me nearly an hour to fix it in the damn heat. Not only that my fucking phone died so I couldn't even call her or triple A.

Damn it I should have taken that as a sign from above but no. I kept pushing on, so I pick her up at the hotel…an hour late looking like a real mess. But lord knows I couldn't tell if she was just being nice or if it was pity but there she was waiting out in the lobby and she's somehow not mad at me. Though I will say Seychelles did look damn fine in that little blue cocktail dress with a simple little silver dolphin hanging off her neck.

Anyway so I drive her to the nicest, most romantic restaurant in the whole city in hope of savaging the night but of course the fuckers don't have my reservation anywhere and what's worse they have no room for us anyway. God why me?

So now I'm stuck in this little nearly empty honkytonk. Oh and one of the few other tables here are of course my Dad and England. I can tell they've been following us all night trying to be inconspicuous but are failing badly at it; well at least they look like their having a good time because I know I blew it with Seychelles. All I want is to slam my head on the table and order a really, really strong drink but that won't really solve anything…yet anyway.

I don't know why but she's actually coming back to the table, but I brace myself for the whole this was fun we should do this again sometime but it's really getting late…which really means never call me again in fact lose my number loser. But instead she sits down and smiles at me, "I like the music in here."

For the most part I just look at her somewhat surprised and I just say the first thing that comes to me, "Uh, yeah it's great…so um do you want ta dance with me?" I watch her cheeks go a light red and I could kick myself right now, what kind of crappy 80's movie line was that?

But again to my surprise and probably to my shadows watching from the nearby booth she nods sheepishly at me and if I wasn't paying attention I would have missed her soft answer, "I would love to."

The next song comes on and even though it's not the best first dance song, Hell I'll take it. So I stand and reach out my hand for hers with yet another crappy line of mine, "This is one of my favorite songs, and it's great for slow dancing." I swear I can hear my Dad face palm behind me but what else can I say?

I swear this girl is full of surprises when she not only takes my hand but lets me lead her out onto the dance floor. I'm careful of the watchful eyes to where exactly I place my hands, so I just let them rest on her small hips while she wraps her arms around my neck practically on tip toes. Both of us just sway to the song for a while before she says anything else, "I'm having a great time Tex."

Her sweet genuine smile puts me at ease as I smile back at her, "That's great I am too but… you don't have ta call me Tex."

She moves a little closer to me and I can smell her light flora perfume mixed with the smell of ocean breeze in her long black hair, "So what should I call you?"

Normally I let my dates call me either Tex or Texas but she's way different than any of the other girls she's kind and caring and I want her to know it, so I quietly answer her, "Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" I feel a chill run down my spine when she repeats it in a whisper near my ear and again all I can do is smile as I nod. We stay like this for what feels like hours, and I'm praying we could stay like this until we shut her down but the song ends and the next a more upbeat one starts but we don't leave the dance floor let alone break our embrace.

I look deep in her shining eyes as they slowly start to close and I take this moment to bend down slightly and we share a light sweet kiss. I don't know if I'll catch hell the next morning or a slap on the back for kissing a country but right now I don't care. All I can think about how I pray this ain't just a one-time thing…God this was a great first date!


	8. Imaginary friends

A small group of states sit around in a large room filled with chairs, sofas and stacks of books, waiting for the last and newest member to arrive to the group. California turns to Connie, "Sis make a note…meeting is starting late." She nods as she jots it down on her pad of paper before looking back up at her younger brother and acting president of their little group.

Suddenly England walks thought the door looking red in the face muttering a quick apology. Cal just walks up and shakes his hand, "We're just glad you came. So England this is our little group the so called Imaginary Friends." He turns back to Connie, "Make another note please."

She smiles as she writes, before looking back up to them, "Ok England you know me and Cal," She points with her pen to the others, "That's Maine, Rhode Island and…Florida is somewhere around here." Almost the minute she says it Florida pops her head up from behind a large sofa.

She stands looking around, "Sorry I was playing hide and seek…but I think they ran into the other room." Florida jumps over the sofa and lands on it with a plop, "So are we starting or what Cal?"

"Yeah Flora give me a second." Cal says before sitting on a large chair, "So as acting president…" He stops and glares at Rhode Island as he moans, "Anyway we're all here to um I guess..." He scratches his head trying to ignore the singing birds and mice at his feet. "Guys it's not the time… stop singing!" He looks down frowning at the small creatures as they scurry away laughing.

Connie takes up the explanation, "All of us have friends the others for some reason can't see so every month we get together and well just talk mostly." She turns to a woman walking around the room with one hand constantly on the wall muttering something about the color yellow. "So who wants to go first?"

Rhode Island sighs shaking his head, "You know what I'd rather have some of your mice Cal then him." Rhode points to a small monkey staring at the group pointing almost angrily at them from the safety of the back closet. "God I wish he had stayed home."

Suddenly a small group of laughing rabbits runs in followed by a black and white cat sprint into the room. The cat stops at England and mouths something just as lines of words appear above his head, "Hello, nice to meet you." Before they race behind a large stack of books and disappear.

The states shake their heads, "Connie make a note the Author's finally lost her mind. And that no one will get her stupid references!" Cal says just as three men appear out of thin air one wearing a yellow shirt, one in blue and the final in red. He stares at them before shooting the one wearing a red shirt with a laser gun. "Um make that most of her references…but she still lost her mind."

A voice sounds out, "What's your point and you didn't set you fazer to stun did you? I told you to stop killing the red shirts!"

England nearly falls out of his chair at the sudden voice, "The bloody Hell was that?!" He looks around at the unimpressed states hoping for an answer.

Lucky for him Connie looks up from her writing, "Don't mind her, England. But she needs to stop breaking the wall."

"I didn't break any wall and besides Hollywood boy started it."

Cal wants to glare but is unsure where to exactly so he mutters something very rude, before sighing, "Whatever, just ignore her and she might go away. Now where were we?" Connie hands him her notes and he skims over them, "Right so Flora you ended last time so do you want to start?"

The southernmost state sits up smiling, "Yeah I kind of do, I want to send back a few of your boys. But I want to keep a few of the umm super heroes for a little while longer." She lets out a school girl giggle her face turning a light red.

Now it's Maine's turn to shoot a glare, "Wait you guys trade! That's not fair, Cal I'll trade you anyone for Hawkeye!"

Their president shakes his head, "Why do you want him?"

Again the voice calls out, "Duh he's from Maine and besides he makes a wicked martini." Maine nods in agreement.

Now Cal looks up towards the sky thinking the Author must be somewhere above them, "Stop helping and Damn it stop watching TV land."

"Make me."

He folds his arms as Maine gives him pleading look, "I'll think about it. And Flora I'll take them back anytime."

Just outside the window Wyoming and Iowa sitting in a tree looking on at the people in the room, Iowa turns to his younger brother, "Do you know who they're talking to?"

He shrugs taking a guess, "Maybe the Author."

Iowa lets out a chuckle, "Dude that's just a myth the Author doesn't exist." Suddenly Iowa is slapped upside the head and he falls to the ground below.

His brother looks down at his moaning older brother then upward, "Hey Cat, can I have a soda?" Suddenly a Coke appears in Wyoming's hand, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, little one."


	9. A hard lesson

The moon casts an eerie glow as three figures emerge from the darkness and sneak slowly to the large brick house off in the distance. They get within few feet from the back door when the leader of the group looks back at her so called henchmen, "So boys you got the water balloons?" Kansas whispers to her brothers Iowa and Wyoming.

Her taller brother pulls out a large bag smiling at the contents, "What you mean these?" Iowa says quietly with a smug look, "Those Nazis wouldn't know what hit them."

Wyoming looks at his older siblings still unsure of this grand plan, "But what if Sylvia finds out?" It's her backyard they're in after all. He knows although their older sister is a caring forgiving state she also has one hell of a temper when provoked. "What if they tell her?"

He backs down when Kansas shoots him a wicked glare, "They won't see us in time and beside do you really think two big brave countries would tell anyone that they were attacked by water balloons? No because it's the perfect idea. Now shut up and get ready"

~Meanwhile~

Germany takes a cup of hot tea from Pennsylvania, "Danke."

He takes a sip as she smiles and hands another cup to Prussia,"Bitte." She answers back; it feels so good to hear her late mother's language again even if it's just small talk, "Noch Tee?"

Both men answer quickly, "Nein." She nods sitting herself and taking the remaining cup; they sit in silence for a moment before Germany coughs, "She vasn't any trouble tonight."

She nods taking a sip, "Good because I vas hoping…" she looks towards the stairs before continuing, "That she could spend a veek or two over in your country for the summer."

A large smile stretches across Prussia's face, "A whole week to spend with the Awesome me. Natürlich! What do you think West?"

Germany is about to answer when they hear a knock at the back door and Sylvia stands to answer somewhat confused on who it would be and at a late hour, she's been so at ease she doesn't sense the trap until she steps out of the back door instantly hit with a cascade of water balloons, "Was zum Teufel!"

The three outside suddenly stop at their older sister's enraged voice. Instantly Iowa yells out as he makes a hasty retreats back into the woods, "RUN!"

Both Midwestern states race to catch up and to the safety of the darkness leaving Pennsylvania sobbing wet and seething, "YOU GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!" When she hears Wyoming yell back a 'never' she slams the door. Turning to her bookcase, she scans it for a second before reaching for a well-worn book, "Fine they want to play…I'll play."

She turns back to the men, "I'm sorry for the…um intrusion I'll be back soon." Both can see a wicked smile cross her lips as she slowly walks out the back door book in hand. She knows her younger siblings are just beyond the tree line, none daring to journey deeper into her woods this late at night. She stands in the middle of her backyard inhaling slowly she opens the book muttering as a beam of light encircles her in an eerie green-blue glow.

From the woods Kansas holds tight to her taller brother, "I-Iowa? She's not doing what I t-think she's doing right?" She says in a shaking voice, not sure if she even wants the answer, "I-Iowa?" She looks up to see him frozen in fear.

The beam flies across the yard and the states shield their eyes momentarily. When they look back they see something that makes their blood run cold, their sister isn't alone, a very tall man dressed in a black suit stands beside her. Sylvia points in their direction and the man strides forward and even far away they can tell he has no face.

Sylvia calls out once more, "You have five seconds to get back here or he comes in…" She hears rustling as they race off, "Fine then." She snaps her fingers as the tall man beside her gives chase.

She turns back towards the door smiling to herself, listening to the loud screaming coming from the woods. Both men just stare at her from the safety of the door, "Uhh…"

"Sorry about that. Sometimes they never learn." She says running a hand through her wet hair, "I know he'll teach them a good lesson."

Prussia's the first to recover, "Was that who I think it was?"

She shakes her head, "Not quite, he's mostly just an illusion…" Again a wick smile appears on her face, "Mostly."

They turn at a small voice at the top of the stairs, "Mama that was awesome! But wouldn't they get lost in Bald Eagle? It's huge." Susquehanna Valley looks down at her mother and the countries with concern in her red eyes.

Her mother sends her a knowing smile, "Don't worry baby, we'll go find them tomorrow morning. Until then they'll be fine old Slendy will kept them company... I just hope they don't throw any more water balloons, he wouldn't take it as well as I do."


	10. Mine

**Based off the song He's Mine by Rodney Adkins. **

America's finally able to sit after a long hard week, taking a Coke from the fridge he sits in on his favorite chair letting out a thankful sigh. Slowly his head drifts back, ready for a well-deserved nap; he's about asleep when the doorbell rings.

He slowly turns his head towards the door, tempted to just ignore it when he hears the faint voice of someone familiar followed by an angry older voice as the doorbell rings out again. Moaning he forces himself up to answer.

He finds his not just one but four of his sons lined up on his front porch each one with their heads looking down at their feet, along with a much older very annoyed man behind them, "I caught them shooting beer cans down by the river, and this one here was smoking."

He points to South Carolina, before continuing, "They wouldn't speak when spoken to and Sir, I know one belongs to you cause they all started running this way when they saw me coming."

America raises an eyebrow at the man, "Is that so?" He turns to his sons in front of him still all afraid to look up, "Well sir they're all mine." Idaho looks like he's about to cry as America continues, "But my question is why were you on My property?"

Now his sons all look up at the same time with a mix of confusion and surprise that mirrors the older man, "Well…I heard gun shots, that's why."

The young looking father folds his arms, "The River is over 80 yards away from any building or road and it's on private property. So again my question is why did you drag my boys over here?" He turns sideways and motions his sons to enter still watching the red faced man. "Sir let me tell you I'm not one bit surprised by what they were doing; I'm more surprised that someone would try to stop them."

His blue eyes glare at the old man who surprisingly offers a quick apology before retreating to his car and driving off. He closes the door shaking his head at his sons now sitting on the couch almost waiting for him to yell at them.

America sits back down on his chair taking a sip from his Coke before clearing his throat, "So where is my rifle?"

Vermont shifts in his seat, "Still by the river."

They all sit in silence for a moment, "Well then someone needs to go get it, then clean up the beer cans." His sons all nod at once and even he can feel some of the tension, "Is that all?"

This time Montana speaks up, "We're sorry Daddy…We didn't know what to do…we should have answered him…but we didn't want you blamed for what we were doing."

America lets out a chuckle, "Boys, I'll take the blame and you know what I'll claim you every time." He lays his head back smiling, "Cause you're all mine, and I wouldn't have it any other way."


	11. Just came back

**Song fic. Based on the song I just came back from a war by Darryl Worley. I don't know why but I've had this one stuck in my head all day.**

I had been on the plane for a while, just chomping at the bit to finally land on familiar ground again. I never want to leave my hometown let alone my country ever again. I guess I wore my uniform home cause…I wanted a fight. I was told before the plane took off to change but I didn't listen and really I didn't care.

I went over with my brothers, fought with my brothers, but here was I coming home alone. It wasn't fair, not one damn bit of it. I go off to war and my own people hate me for it? So let them call me names, let them spit on me, I'll teach them a hard lesson real quick.

I finally got off and I swear I want to kiss the ground but first I need to get my bag, so I walked past the looks, hoping actually more like praying for someone to say something, anything. I was finally able to find the stupid thing and heave it over my shoulder and as I turned towards the door, I heard it, "Murder…"

I turned back towards the owner of the voice to see some hippie slash druggie piece of shit; I threw down my bag ready for an all-out fight when he showed up. A tall man with light brownish hair and blue eyes behind a pair of thin glasses, but what made me stop was the sight of dog tags dangling off his chest.

I looked past him at the other man who was daring me to try anything, but the tall man almost nudged me back; some look on his face just told me it was not worth it to go even one round with the other man. So I pick up my bag and he follows me to the small café next door. I guess he was just making sure no one bothered me as we set down at a corner booth.

We didn't say anything for a while but I remember I was the one that broke the cold silence, "You know something?" His eyebrow raised but he waited for me to finish, "I just got back from a place where they hated me and everything I stand for; a land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore." I don't know why I said it and I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

He took a sip of his black coffee taking it all in before he said it, "It's the price I guess…" I wasn't really expecting that but I remembered it for a long time after, that and the pure sadness in those sweet blue eyes. What did he mean and more who was he and why did I instantly trust him?

That was back in 1965 and now here I am in the same old airport seeing my own grandson off holding the hand of my great-granddaughter. We just waved a last good-bye when I see him off in the distance and I instantly know it's him but it can't be. He should be at least my age but damn it he looks the same as all those years ago.

Something inside me makes me walk right up to him. I'm thinking I'm being a damn old fool, this can't be who I think it is. I stop a few feet away from him and his companions and our eyes lock and I know it is him, my country.

The British man beside him looks at him then to me then back again as my great granddaughter does the same. The British man is the first to ask, "Umm…Am-Alfred do you know him?"

I expect him to say no and walk on. I mean I was one soldier in a sea of thousands why would I be so special, but to my surprise he nods repeating something nearly forgotten, "Of course I do, he just came back from a place that hated him and everything he stood for, a land where his brothers died for others who didn't care anymore."

I have to really force a tear down, how did he remember all that but then I remember the other part his answer, was the price worth it? I inhale slowly, click my heels together and salute my country. Yes it was. Again, my nation surprises me as he clicks his heels together and salutes me back. I again take my great granddaughter's hand and walk past him saying something I've been feeling for years, "I'm not exactly the same good old boy…"

He nods again, "You just came back from a war."

Yeah I guess I did.


	12. Proud

Great what is Papa going to say this time? I think to myself as I sit here just sulking listening to the rain, when I notice that it's not just rain I hear. I turn my head towards the other sound feeling my heart land hard in my stomach. I try to smile as I crawl towards my little sisters a bit farther down in the empty tunnel, "Come on girls it's ok don't cry."

Nova Scotia and Newfoundland just huddle closer together both trying to wipe away their big tears and really I can't blame them it's my stupid fault we're here anyway. I struggle to get my favorite red cosplay jacket off in the tight space and as soon as I do I quickly wrap Nova in it. NL looks at me wiping her violet eyes as I again take off my other military cosplay jacket underneath and wrap her in that.

They may not be the thickest jackets but they should help a little at least against the cold and the rain, "See? Everything's going to be fine." I push my combat boot against the opposite wall looking out at the pouring sheets of water deep in thought, what happened? It was clear earlier when we got to the park in fact it wasn't until I had that asshole on the ground did it really start to come down and then it was too late to try and race it home with two small girls in tow.

"Edward?" NL asks wiping away her tears now snuggling up to my side which honestly feels really sore right now. "I want Papa."

Even though it hurts I pull her in closer just to make her feel better, "I know Jean, but as soon as the rain stops we'll go home and…" There would be no chance, Papa's probably home from that huge meeting now. God he's going to be pissed, but I don't let her know what I'm really thinking, "Papa will help us out of our wet clothes and make us dinner."

Clara's the next to crawl up on me; I let out a pained moan as she plops down on my chest. God she's either really heavy or that prick bruised something but again I let my little sister stay just stoking her light blonde hair for a while before she looks up at me, "Ed, what…what if that big kid comes back?"

I give her a really forced smile, "Oh, he wouldn't think of coming back." Inside thought I'm asking myself the same thing, I got off a lucky shot and I know it. But he deserved it, I mean so what if I go to the park dressed like this? That doesn't mean I wouldn't stand up for my sisters when he pushes them down.

I did what any of my big sisters would have done…right? Yeah Papa's still going to be pissed and at me no less. I let out a sigh just holding them close when I hear it, footsteps. I try to roll Clara off of me with little luck as I let out a shallow groan. Yeah he bruised something alright I just hope nothing cracked.

The footsteps get closer to the tunnel as my sisters both let out a small cry. The footsteps stop right outside and a flashlight blinds me for a second as a familiar voice rings out, "Good thing you guys didn't inherit Mattie's ninja invisibility thing."

Both of my sisters pretty much jump off me and race into my Uncle's arms as I let out a pained yelp, damn it hurts I think as I force myself to the exit as my Uncle hollers back over his shoulder, "Bro they're over here!" I look over to see a ton of lights coming our way through the rain.

My Grand-pere is the first to get to us and he quickly takes Clara in his arm shielding her from the rain with a large red umbrella. "Oh, mon petite ange are you alright? I was so worried about you." He kisses her forehead; I still don't see the whole pervert thing Quebec and Alberta talks about when they mention France. He turns to me and I realize I'm not wearing a shirt anymore…oh now I see it man he can be creepy.

Lucky for me or maybe unlucky Papa appears next to him in a big yellow raincoat. His voice is filled with concern, "Oh girls I was so worried." He kisses Clara's and Jean's foreheads now both under large umbrellas. He then turns to me still in the tunnel and instead of looking pissed he actually does look relieved, "Ethan, are you ok?" He must see the blotches of color all over my body, but all I can think to do is nod.

I force myself out of the tunnel and in an instant he has me in the big raincoat with him. I look up at him thinking that I should prepare for the worst, "Papa I'm so sorry it's all my fault." I look around as others gather around us, some states, some my sisters and surprisingly some are countries, "Papa what's going on?"

He shakes his head pulling me closer careful of my side, "Quebec called me on my cell that you guys have been gone for hours." We all start to walk out of the park and towards a group of cars with each of the large group pairing off to leave. We get to the van before Papa asks, "Ethan what happened?"

Before I can think of a really good line Clara pips up, "Papa, this really big kid was…was being so mean and he pushed J-Jean down and made her cry so…" she wipes her eyes clinging to Grand-pere's neck, "then Edward hit him but he knocked Edward down too and was hitting him and calling him really bad names."

America opens a van door and slowly slides Jean in before France and Clara gets in beside her then Papa motions me to get in, "Ethan does anything hurt?" I look away from my Papa's concerned violet eyes but I do nod. I still can't look at him as we drive home just listening to the rain and France's lullaby to my sisters.

000000000

I swear I can dry myself off but I don't say that as Papa finishes with my long blonde hair careful of my one long thin curly strand. He hasn't said much since Clara and Jean finished their story, at least to me but I know he's going to get that stupid hockey stick of his out eventually. It took three days when I first went over the Falls in a barrel before he got it out so I know it's coming. "Ethan…" Shit here it comes and I know I really F-ed up cause he hasn't once called me Prince Edward Island since they found us.

I first say good-bye to my ass before I answer, "Yes, Papa?" I still don't want to look at him.

But he takes my chin and makes me look in to his eyes, "You're going to the doctor first thing tomorrow. But first I want to tell you that…I'm proud of you son."

Wait did I hear right, "You're proud of me? But I started a fight, got my ass kicked and I got us stuck in that tunnel and-"

He raises his hand and I shut up, "And you stuck up for your sisters, you protected them and kept them safe. Son," He kneels down slightly, "You do things that even you're uncle shakes his head at but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less. And I know that any one of your older sisters would have done the same."

I take it all in for a moment, "No Hockey stick?"

"Why? Ethan when was the last time I smacked you butt with it?" It's rhetorical but I answer anyway.

"Uh when I played spy for Kansas and nearly got her killed by Russia."

"Yeah but you learned you lesson right?"

"Sure…it was never spy for someone who doesn't have the goods to pay right?"

He face palms as he shakes his head, "Oh Ethan…"

I was close, I think…


	13. What it means

The field is a sweet light green with dark cloud shadows slowly floating by. I've been sitting here for a while just picking at the grass and listening to Daddy's light snoring.

I sigh and look over at him and he looks like he's out cold on his back. My eyes fall on something very shiny on his chest. I know what it is but I've never had the nerve to ask Daddy to see it…his dog tags.

Carefully I pick it up in my hand felling the engraved metal in my fingers. I cock my head to read what it actually says. Virginia always says it just says America but what does nui kunane know anyway?

So I crawl forward to really get a better look, "Jones, Alfred...America." I feel each letter surprised that it has more to say on the back of one, "1941…Never Forget."

1941? I wonder if it means December 7th 1941. I remember it was a warm morning and Makuahine had taken me down to see the men and Daddy's flag.

But then…I look up at the clouds thinking back like it was yesterday. Makuahine had shielded me but I still felt the pain, the terror…and even now I can hear the screams. All I could see though my tears were smoke and fire, so many died…so many trapped.

Daddy came as quick as he could and that was the first time in my life I've seen anything but joy and happiness in his eyes. They were filled with a mix of sadness and rage, but I remember how gentle he was with Makuahine and even though she refused at first he took her back with him to the mainland until she was well again.

She had been so sick, so bloody and wounded, I was sure she was going to die but Tutu said she would come back to me and our islands. But why would Daddy want to have that around his neck? I guess I've been staring at it for a while when his hand takes mine. I nearly jump out of my skin looking down in his blue eyes as I try to take back my hand, "I'm sorry, Makua."

His hand doesn't move for a moment, "Don't be Hawaii." He sits up his dog tags now dangling near his heart; he must know something's wrong because he just keeps looking at me, "Whatever it is you can tell me."

I just nod picking at a blade of grass not wanting to ask but at the same time I really, really do, "Umm…Why does your dog tags say that?" I look away playing with my grass.

I'm surprised when he wraps me in a hug holding me close to his chest, "Why wouldn't it? I went to war in 1941 didn't I?" I nod feeling a little stupid for asking but he doesn't let go, "Do you know what a Gentleman's war is?" When I give a small nod he continues, "Well, WW1 was the last…so when I entered WW2…"

He trails off for a moment and I look up to see him looking off in the distance, "I saw things I never want to see again and I did things…I never want to repeat." He inhales slowly before looking down at me and I can see the hint of sadness in his eyes, "That's why I promise never to forget…so we don't ever repeat what we did…what I did to my own people."

I instantly know what he means as I lay my head back into his strong chest both of us looking off in the distance at the large volcano, listening to the birds singing their sweet song, "I'll never forget either Daddy but…I think we should also learn to forgive ourselves too."

Daddy kisses the top of my head and even though I'm still looking ahead I can tell he's smiling, "That's a good idea Pepe." I hear his stomach growl and I let out a laugh.

"I have another idea; we should go get some Loco Moco."

"Hawaiian burgers? Hell Yeah Kai lets go." He stands and takes my hand, "And don't ever be afraid to ask me anything. This hero wouldn't lie to you."

I think it over for a moment before I ask, "Daddy who burned our Capitol?"

"Ask you're Tutu."

**For once I'm going to translate**

**Nui kunane- big brother**

**Makuahine- Mother**

**Makua- Dad**

**Tutu- Grandmother**

**Pepe- Baby**

**Loco Moco- Hamburger patties served with gravy and two eggs, along with rice and macaroni salad **


	14. Imaginary Friends part 2

The meeting if you could call it that of a small group of states, fictional characters and England is just about to wrap up when the door again flies open, this time instead of an imaginary friend, Iowa walks in with his younger brother Wyoming at his heels. Before anyone can ask he sits down on a chair eyeing his western brother, "I want to know something, why do you have any right to Star Trek?"

The rest of the room just blinks at him…all but Wyoming who sits on the desk drinking his soda. It's a long moment before California recovers, "What the Hell? Did you fall on your head or something?"

"Maybe but that's not the point, why do you have Star Trek? It came to my attention that the awesome Captain Kirk was born in My State sooo I get Star Trek." The tall teen leans back in the chair folding his arms smugly.

All turn to Cal who slowly stands, "Really, so following your logic then Kirk belongs to you but what about Jean Luke? Or Captain Archer? Captain Janeway?" He's not sure what his brother's up to but whatever it is. It's really pissing him off.

Iowa just smirks, "Why not? And not just them but what about a few others as well." When he was lying on the ground it came to him, why couldn't he have them. If he had them then…he can get any Trekkie girl he wants but then why stop there, "I mean my nick name is Hawkeye-"

His northern sister jumps up almost ready to strangle him, "Fuck you Heartland! I don't give a shit about the other Captains but Damn it Cap. Hawkeyed Pierce is MINE!" The only thing that stops her is Rhode Island with the help of his Evil Monkey.

Connecticut whose been watching from her seat tries to calm her younger siblings, "Wait please…why not just ask the Author?" It's the only thing she can think of, they all would have to listen to her…hopefully anyway.

"Fine." Cal says as he turns his head to the sky, "Hey, Beeotch! We need you to make a call." He's answered only by silence, "The fuck? Why isn't she saying anything?"

Maine shakes her head, "Dude you just called her Bitch."

"Beeotch! There is a difference!"

"Uh yeah well you also showed her the whole 27 Fan fiction commandant thing too, remember?" Maine doesn't even know why she's trying so she just sits back down glaring daggers at Iowa.

The tall Western state stamps his foot, "Shit, C$ #, Fuck!" He knows she's doing this just to piss him off even more.

It's only now that Wyoming lets out a loud cough and all turn to the smaller teen now with a small set of notes in his hand, "Umm…I have her answer." He waves the notes as he jumps down of the desk, "Connie do you want to read them or should I?"

His big sister smiles, "No Wyoming you can do it."

He nods as he starts to read, "Sorry Iowa but Cal gets to keep most of the M*A*S*H characters…except for Hawkeye only because of the sequel that takes place mostly in Maine-"

"Fuck Yeah!" Maine races from the room hollering and cheering, ready to claim her prize.

Wyoming ignores her and continues to the next page, "Just let her go, I'll tell her the rest later now then Iowa you only get Captain Kirk and only when he's on Earth. No you don't get the cute new version or any others so don't bitch a fit…you either Cal or I swear I'll knock you both out of trees…and don't think I can't find a way."

Both brothers stare at each other before both answer, "Fine…"

But Wyoming's not done, "My last thought is this. England, Dude how come America lets you play Star Trek on the BBC?"

The rest in the room turns to the Nation, "What the Fucking Hell is going on with you bloody Gits?!"

Connie sighs as she makes a small note of her own, England's first and probably only time, maybe New York would want to join…

**A/N: This was kind of my response to a review; I'm only a mild Trekkie and mostly dabble in Next Generation, Enterprise and Voyager so I didn't even realize Kirk was born in Iowa…**

**Iowa: Dude you watched the movie!**

**It was an AU, Heartland…any who, Live long and prosper. **


	15. Never Knew

**I own nothing especially the song The Greatest Man I Never Knew by Reba that this is based on. From America's point of view.**

I walk up this small path to a lone white stone and rest my hand on it thinking back at earlier times, and how I really never knew the man buried in front of me. He lived with me for so long yet what more did we do but say hello from now and then and that was before it all went to hell.

How was I supposed to know what I really meant to him? Why didn't he ever tell me? I sit with my back resting on the cold stone. I think back at all those early years when he didn't have much to say to me, but then he had so much on his mind.

I never really knew him and only now do I realize that everything he gave to me took everything he had. I wipe a single tear, thinking how we had grown cold over the years and I don't blame him. I'm the one that broke his heart that much I know.

All I have left are these memories that are slowly fading from my mind…

I turn back at his grave, praying that I could hear him say my name just one more time even if it involved a swear or two... He's been dead nearly a year now but this is the first time I could visit him. I couldn't bring myself to do it; I forced myself to believe that this man was too great to die. He had been so big and powerful once but then that was a long time ago wasn't it?

I guess I'll never hear those words ever again…but then did he ever say them to me? I said them to him but I don't remember him saying them back to me. I guess he thought I knew but now I'm not sure. Was I nothing more than an ally to him another country to colonize? I have to force the thought out of my mind, I was more than that to him…deep down I really know that.

I stand placing my hand down on his grave one last time. This will be the first and last time I'll come so I'll say it once to the stone and hope he can hear me where ever he is, "Good-bye Arthur…I l-love you."

As I turn to leave I hear it, that familiar voice whisper in my ear, "I love you too," I let the tears fall as I hear the last words, "my little brother."

I smile back at the stone, I never stopped loving him but I know he knew and those were the greatest words I will ever hear.


	16. Imaginary friends part 3

It's been a long time since Connecticut's been this scared as she watches so many of her siblings ready to fight and over fictional characters no less, "That's enough! Knock it off!" she cries but none are listening to her. She turns to Wyoming, "Why doesn't Dad or the Author step in?"

Her younger brother smiles at her, "Don't worry sis it's just like the whole twilight thing a year ago and no one got hurt…too bad at least."

"Oh God don't remind me." She shudders at the thought of that other battle that took place in this exact spot an open field surrounded by thick woods. "But this time it's not just about team Edward or Jacob or California or Washington state this is way bigger."

"Yeah it's about Trekkies and it's awesome." Both turn to the sound of the voice to see New Jersey sitting behind them with a bucket of popcorn, "This is sooo going on You Tube." He pulls out a small camera and hands it to a tall hairy creature that disappears back into the woods behind them.

While Wyoming sits down next to his older brother Connie just stares at him, "Are you serious!? This is what you do get some popcorn and film our siblings tearing each other apart?"

"Yeah what's you point?"

"This could cause another Civil War."

"Oh stop over reacting and have some popcorn. Big bro got it all handled."

Connie reluctantly sits down next to Jersey, "Yeah you've said that right before Nevada shot you in the ass…twice…in the same week."

"Yeah, yeah." He stands cupping his hands over his mouth, "Alright listen up I want a good clean fight. The prize is the Star Trek Universe! Winners take all!" He sits back down and opens a can of Sprite, "This is going to be fun."

On the battlefield the states are clearly divided with California, Ohio, and New York on one side and Iowa, the Michigan twins, Wisconsin and Minnesota on the other. Each have a mix of creatures and people ready to fight for them.

Iowa steps forward and even though he's unable to see many on both sides he has a feeling his team has the upper hand, "Cal, Dude make this easy on yourself and just give it up." He points to the mass array of people behind him, "I might not be able to see them but I know you do and we both know you don't want this."

This time the taller teen steps forward anger in his eyes, "No I don't want this but you started it so I'm going to finish it." He looks around at his own team, somewhat concerned some didn't come and the ones that did aren't sure this is their fight. Also Ohio's only here because the twins are.

Jersey pulls out an air horn and the sound echoes across the open field and the fight is on. Paul Bunyan attacks the front lines swing his ax until he gets spider web goo in his face. A small flying squirrel zips in between people going straight for a tall flying man in tights before being attacked by shorter teen with brown hair and wild eyes.

Jersey sighs and stands, "Montana, leave Rocky alone! These are not the squirrels you're looking for." Jersey turns back at his sister grinning at his own joke, "I always wanted to say that."

All Connie can do is shake her head, "I can see why you never got any evidence of the Jersey Devil."

"Yo that's low." Jersey sits back down as Montana sheepishly walks over, "This isn't your fight so just have some popcorn."

Meanwhile Iowa has Cal pinned to the ground, "Bro just give up, Star Trek belongs to us all."

His brother looks dead in Iowa's brown eyes, "Fuck you. Star Trek belongs to old Gene. You hear me? It doesn't belong to me or you but to the man that created it."

"Dude he's dead get over it. I'm not just doing this for me, but for Illinois…and…"He looks up as he feels an icy chill run down his back, "You…you wouldn't!"

Cal stops struggling as an evil smirk appears on his face, while his sisters don't fear ghosts most of his brothers do and even if Jersey will call it cheating he brought a few anyway, "Iowa have you ever met the Lady in White?"

Iowa stares up into deep black holes where eyes once where, a cynical smile plastered on the ash white face of the young woman. Neither of the three moves for a moment; Iowa closes his eyes hoping she'll just go away but when he opens them she reaches out for him. He lets out a blood curling scream as he jumps back, "You Fucking Cheater!"

Cal stands as the rest of the groups move back slightly, even the Michigan twins huddle behind their uncle Minnesota, "What? You guys scared?" He has them on the run now, nobody messes with him, "I was just talking to Miss Dahlia before I got here and she said she would love to meet you all." As he says it a short black form raises up from behind him.

Even Jersey can't believe what he's seeing, "Oh shit he's not playing." He's up and out of his seat, "Connie? You have any ideas? Wyoming? Montana?"

None of them can say anything as they look ahead at the figure taking form. Cal turns to the being then back at the massive group, "The Author may say you have Kirk…but I AM keeping the rest. Understood?"

He takes his brothers screams as a yes as most head towards the safety of the nearby woods. All Cal does is laugh as the two women behind him vanish as quickly as they appeared. The twins race towards Jersey crying out for help, "Jersey he cheated!" Cries out the slightly smaller brunette taking her uncles arm.

"Yeah that wasn't fair!" The blonde haired twin says as she clings to her uncle's other arm, "It was a fictional fight only why could he bring g-ghosts?"

"Hmm…good point." Jersey looks upward, "Yo Author you gonna let him do this?"

A note appears in Wyoming's hand, "Her answer is…fuck not even I mess with ghosts. Y'all are on your own."

"Oh come on."

Another note appears, "Hell no, the last thing I want to meet is some more of his ghostly actresses so for now just let him keep them…it's not worth it."

"Oh poor Author do you want to pet one of my urban legends?" Wyoming says reaching out a small rabbit with small deer like horns on his head.

"Yay Jackalope! Mine!" a voice calls out as the rabbit disappears.

Cal arrives as the rabbit disappears, "Connie make a note…The Author is freaking nuts and nobody messes with my fictional characters!" He says as a small group of mice start to sing at his feet, "God why couldn't Iowa want you!"

Off just beyond the tree line Iowa thinks it over for a moment before walking away with Captain Kirk by his side, "Trekkie fan girls are worth it but talking mice? That's just annoying."

** I loved doing these and thanks to the reviewer who gave me the ideas for the arguments, they were awesome. ;3**

**A/N: There are actually many ghost stories of ladies in white around the US but this one refers to Peg Entwistle who haunts the Hollywood sign since 1939, it's said that anyone she touches dies a quick but painful death. **


	17. The New Doctor

America looks over for the fifth time, someone's missing but he can't put his finger on exactly who. The meeting has been going mostly smoothly with no real major outbursts or he being called any names…wait that's it. America thinks now looking around just to make sure, "Where's England?" He mutters to himself.

Meanwhile the missing nation is hiding in a bathroom stall on the edge of his seat both hands on the iPad he 'borrowed' from America when he wasn't looking. The woman on the small screen is mostly just talking about this and that as he rolls his eyes, "Come on out with it." He's waited for how many months to learn who would be the next Doctor and all she's doing is idly talking.

He's so absorbed into the small woman that he doesn't hear the bathroom door open or the sound of sneakers on the tile as a tall head peaks over the door stall, "IGGY!"

The British man nearly drops the iPad in the toilet before looking up at the amused country annoyed, "Wanker what do you want?"

America opens the stall, "Dude, what are you doing? And isn't that mine?"

He tries to stand but is confined by the space, 'None of your damn business and I'll give it back in five minutes."

Just as he says it the small woman calls out, "Yes we are just moments away from announcing the New Doctor." The crowd around her claps as England's face reddens slightly.

He had hoped to keep it quiet but to his surprise America looks over at the screen, "Dude that's today? Oh sweet."

England pulls it back, "You can stay if you don't mention this to the Frog." When America nods England lowers it so both can see.

"Dude I heard it could be a woman that would be awesome."

"It might be."

"But you know what would be even more awesome?"

England looks up at America's big smile, "Don't you say it! It will never happen and I'll never allow it."

"Aw, come on Iggy an America Doctor would be wicked. Think of how big of a hero he would be…or she!"

England wants nothing more than to smack him across the head with the iPad but that will have to wait so he just grits his teeth, "The Doctor will never be American."

The small woman interrupts them, "And now let me introduce you to the new Doctor."

Just as the doors behind her opens France pops his head in on the duo hanging over the toilet and the screen, "Ohohoho, what dirty little thing did I walk in on?"

"SHUT UP!" Both look down just as England loses grip on the iPad and it falls into the toilet and the screen goes dark. "NNNOOOO!"

England pounces on France while America mourns the death of his iPad crying over the toilet, "Why? He was so young. Why, why didn't I get that extended warranty? "

Canada opens the door to the sight in front of him, he blinks once before slowly closing the door shaking his head and walks away, "I'll tell them later about who the new Doctor's going to be."


	18. Champ vs Jersey

**Review time! Hmm…Champ huh? Sure, Jersey you want ta go fishing?**

**Jersey: Oh Hell yeah but I might need a bigger boat.**

**You get what yah get now go get me a lake monster.**

**Jersey: Yes Ma'am**

* * *

Jersey stands on the shores of a large lake, "Here it is." He says turning back to his younger brother Vermont.

The slightly shorter teen just shakes his head, "Um yeah it's just one of my lakes." He says unsure why his crazy brother's so freaking excited, "I mean don't you have you own lakes?"

The Italian American hugs his brother if only just to annoy him further, "Dude of course I do but yours is the only one with Nessie's cousin in it."

Pushing his brother away Vermont just throws his hands up and sighs, "Sure whatever Jersey just don't come knocking at 3 in the morning crying that you fell in again." And with that the blonde teen walks away and back towards the safety of his small lake side home he knows all about his lake's legend but he also knows Jersey's just looking for trouble again.

Jersey lets out a laugh calling back to him, "Dude I fall in one time and nobody will let me live it down."

A female voice yells out a response, "Well yeah only you would fall in Lake Erie and end up in Lake Michigan." He turns to see a seventeen looking girl walk down to the lake side, "Tell me again how you did it?"

He reaches out to hug the blonde haired girl, "BC what up cuz?"

"Yo don't call me that, boy it's Brit." She does a quick hair flip smiling at him, "Now what's the plan this time?"

Jersey's face quickly changes as he claps his hands together, "Oh maybe just a small boat ride…" She knows him enough that when he starts his evil little laugh to just slap him lightly across the face.

"No." She slaps him just hard enough across the cheek to make her favorite noise, "I am not playing the virgin sacrifice again." She still has nightmares about the skin walker fiasco as well as the night they spent in Linda Vista…she shudders at the thought, "If you need a volunteer I say you go out in the boat and I'll video tape it from here." She gives him America's trademark hero's smile.

The state thinks it over for a moment, it has been a while since he's been out on any of the lakes and how hard can one little lake monster be to find, "Sure Brit just keep that baby running."

After about an hour Brit's getting bored sitting by the lake watching her older cousin, not to mention that she now has to change the batteries, "Hey Jersey this thing is a piece of shit!" She yells out to him as she quickly pops the camera open.

He just sighs looking down in the water, nothing so far has worked so he opens his phone, "Let's see what does Wikipedia has to say about you…"

He's so busy looking at the little screen that he doesn't see the black mass rising below his little boat, "Hmm…anywhere from ten to hundred eighty feet long with a snake like body …with blackish brown skin." He feels a tall shadow loom over him.

He looks up just as British Columbia lets out a scream, "Uh, hey there big guy…what's up?" He gives the tall snake like creature a big smile as he slowly backs up in the boat.

It stares at him for a moment before a loud whistle echoes across the large lake and Champ dives back beneath the water. Jersey's quickly on his feet, "Brit did you get that?!" He's rocking the small boat excitedly.

He hears her from his spot, "Yeah but it's really blurry!"

"Yea-SHIT!" He cries out as he falls out of his boat and Brit can't think to do anything but laugh.

Meanwhile Vermont's been watching from his small dock just shaking his head, "Serves him right for messing with you…right boy?" He turns just as a tall black snake like head pops out of the water next to the state. Champ nudges his head against his beloved state's hand hoping for a fish.

Vermont chuckles as he tosses Champ a rainbow trout, "Okay boy go get him before he drowns please." Champ lets out a happy gurgle before disappearing again beneath the water line. "Now let's see…Jersey five, legends eight." He lets out another laugh as Champ pulls the soaking wet state to the water's edge by the back of his pants, "Hey Jersey this is another thing I'll never let you live down!"

"Damn I hope Brit stopped filming." Jersey says as he looks right into the camera, "Shit…"


	19. An attempt to ship

He's been waiting for the past five minutes for someone to walk through the door in tears. America's fatherly senses were going off like crazy but he still wants to finish his latest idea on global warming, "Right Dudes…" He tries to continue as he forces his eyes away from the door, "My new totally awesome idea will so wipe out global warming!"

Most of the room lets out a loud moan, but all he hears is footsteps outside the door and he counts to three just as the door opens and Alaska pops her head in, "Daddy?" It's barely a whisper but most in the room turn towards the small girl.

He hates it when he's right about these things but he just motions over at the little girl, "Yes Honey what is it?"

She lets out a sniffle as she wipes her icy blue eyes, "I can't find M-Moka."

He quickly kneels down to her giving her a big Hero's smile, "Oh Baby its ok I'm sure she's around here somewhere." She lets out a hiccup trying to hold back her fearful tears at the loss of her best friend. He takes her into his arms and kisses her cheek, "Don't cry my little Heroine."

Most of the women in the room instantly feel for the small girl, especially the young girl's aunt who still feels anger for her being sold to the American. She should be one with her and her brother and not with this stupid country. Belarus quickly follows after the pair as they leave in search of the missing teddy bear.

The female country listens in from afar, "Now where were you two playing when she got lost?" America asks sweetly to his youngest not caring about the meeting he just left or his awesome idea.

She points up the stairs, "We were in the library and when I went to get a book…she disappeared." She hugs his neck as they advance up the stairs. "Daddy what if she's lost forever!" she cries out with tears now rolling down her angelic face.

Something in Belarus makes her race up to the pair needing to comfort the child, "Oh we'll find her Anastasia." She reaches out to take the sobbing five year old just as America pulls away.

He grits his teeth staring at her with anger in his eyes, "I've told you her name is Honey." He shifts Alaska in his arms never once taking his eyes off the woman in front of him, "So stop calling her that."

She stamps her foot, "She is my brother's daughter and I will call her what I want."

"No Belarus she is MY daughter and right now me and MY daughter have a Moka to find." With that he walks past her and into the library. He turns to his smallest in his arms still whimpering, "I'm sorry Baby, I didn't mean to yell like that."

Alaska looks up into his sky blue eyes, "I know Daddy…" She stops looking around the large book laced room, "Oh Moka."

"Yeah." The tall American's eyes fall on a tall shelf nearly to the ceiling, "Oh there she is." He blinks as he sighs, "How did she get up there?"

Alaska cries out looking up at her friend, "Oh Daddy Save Moka before she falls!"

He looks around for a ladder without any luck so he sits her down on a table as he starts to climb up the tall shelf. He grabs the bear as Belarus calls out from below, "Oh Anastasia do you want to become one with me?"

"WHAT!? OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!" America calls out just as he loses his grip and nearly breaks his neck on the fall to the ground with the bear landing safely on his chest.

Alaska jumps down off the table and runs to her father and bear, "Oh Daddy are you okay? Bad Moka." She takes the bear and scolds it for running off before turning to her father slowly sitting up, "Thank you Daddy."

He reaches out and pulls her in close, "You're welcome Honey." He kisses the top of her head before letting out a soft groan as he stands with his daughter and the bear in his arms, "Do you and Moka want to watch the meeting?"

Her small face lights up, "Yeah and can I sit with England and Uncle Mattie?"

The bruised father shoots the other nation a cold stare before walking past her again, "Sure Honey." He walks past her with hatred in his eyes.

She only follows after he's half way down the stairs, still not ready to give up in her pursuit. Both are unaware of the other Nation and states in the room, "Damn it…well that didn't work so I'm just going to leave now." The only boy says but is quickly stopped by his sister.

"Nice try Nebraska but we're not done yet are we Hungry?" The brunette girl turns to the female Nation holding a camera.

"No Dakota but we may have to try another way…" Both women start thinking with evil looks on their faces.

Finally Nebraska can't take it, "You know you don't have to 'ship' everyone right?"

Hungry looks like he just slapped her while North Dakota actually slaps him, "How dare you, we are not 'shipping' everyone! Just Daddy and Belarus and don't even think of telling them." Her deep brown eyes shine with glee, "Or I'll tell Daddy about that little game you were playing earlier."

He thinks it over for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Did you ever think that maybe Dad doesn't like her? I mean he barely likes Ani."

Both women let out a small squeal as Dakota claps her hands together, "Oh could you imagine Hungry? I would love to be an older sister again!"

Hungry nods smiling, "One step at a time… yes that would be perfect and I have another idea."

"This wouldn't end well" Nebraska says to himself not knowing which is worse the blackmail or his Dad's anger…he sighs, "Alright then what do you want me to do this time?" He shutters at the wicked grins shot his way thinking to himself that he needs to lock his room next time…if he lives that long.


	20. A Hero

**Sup so I just wanted to do a little Liechtenstein/America story cause I felt like it. ;3 no pairings just them being them.**

It's not every day I get to do this I think as I inhale the mountain air around me. Although I love it when the meetings are at my place it's nice to see the other's countries every once and awhile. I think I should ask Switzerland to show me the Alps one of these days when I hear a soft cry and what kind of hero would I be if I ignored a cry for help?

So I race down the hill as the cries get louder so I call out, "Dude where are you?"

The voice quickly answers back, "Over here Mr. America."

I turn to Liechtenstein on the ground holding her ankle with tears in her eyes and the first thing I think is where is Switzerland and is he going to shoot me if I touch her? I shake the thought away I'm the hero after all and you don't go around shooting heroes. So I give her my biggest smile, "Are you alright…um Lilli?" I think that's her name at least.

She wipes her eyes as she shakes her head, "I fell in a hole and I think I broke it."

Now I kneel down carefully not to touch her ankle, "Can you stand on it?" Again she shakes her head. I look towards the hill then back at her. The meeting building is a mile away, but I can't leave her here, "Kay Lilli uh…can I see it?"

Honestly I'm just waiting for the sound of a gun cocking behind me as I slowly move up her pant leg slightly and even though I barely touch it I know it hurts as she winces in pain, "Sorry." I say gently, even I can tell it's broken.

So I take off my jacket and wrap it around her, "You're in luck cause the Hero's here."

She looks scared so I give her another big smile as I carefully lift her in my arms watching that I don't bump her ankle. She wraps her arms around my neck as I start to slowly walk up the hill.

It's not until we're up the hill before I ask, "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

She smiles, "I was making friends." I guess she can tell I'm confused, "There's a small family of rabbits and I was feeding them when I fell."

"All alone?" I guess what I just said was funny cause she lets out a giggle.

"I am a country you know." She says with a smile but I notice she does tighten her grip around my neck. I don't say much as we walk…or I walk. It's strange I see her a lot at these meetings but I've never said even a hello. She breaks the silence, "He's not as scary as he seems."

Now I let out a laugh, "What me scared? I'm a Hero. I don't get scared." I say as I round the last corner to see Vash staring right at me.

I expect a bullet right between my eyes but lucky for me Lilli speaks up just as he goes for one, "Wait Big Bruder, Mr. America is helping me after I fell."

He motions me over quickly and I slowly set the smaller nation down, eyeing her brother's hands just in case. But he's more concerned about his sister than killing me right now so I run for a first aid kit. I get back just as she's surrounded by a ton of other countries so I have to break through, "Make way for the Hero."

When her ankle is wrapped up I go to walk away, normally I would love to gloat especially to England but Switzerland is still giving me a I might shot you in the head if you do something stupid look so I slowly back away just as Liechtenstein takes my hand, "Thank you Mr. America you really were a Hero."

I give her the biggest smile I can, "It wasn't anything, Lilli and call me Alfred Dude."

Her brother leads her away quickly, "Okay... Alfred."

I strike my awesome hero pose before I race off to tell England about how amazing of a Hero I really am and this time I have someone who agrees.


	21. Thomas

**Songfic. I don't own anything including the song Raymond by Brett Eldredge that this is slightly based on.**

America's about done hanging a plant when Prussia sneaks up behind him. As soon as the plant's hung Prussia tackles the taller nation bringing them both to the ground. He hollers back to Canada, "Hold him down while the Awesome me steals all his hamburgers!"

Canada just puts his hands up and shakes his head as his brother gets the upper hand on the albino man, "What?! I'll never let you have them." America's able to sit on the older ex-nation as a nurse turns the corner and he's forced to get up, "We're sorry Miss, right Gil?"

Prussia stands and smiles at the nurse before she walks away, "Come on the Awesome me is hungry so let's go." He pulls at America's arm but the younger nation holds firm.

"Ok, just a minute Dude I got to say good-bye to someone first." America turns back towards the small building they're standing in front of.

The other two men look at each other before following behind America slightly confused, "Al, why are we here anyway?" Canada asks as they turn a corner to a room marked 303.

Prussia lets out a laugh, "What do you have a girlfriend we don't know about?"

But instead of America shooting him a glare he just smiles, "Not quite." He knocks before entering the small apartment, "Ms. Davis? Can we come in?"

A small very elderly woman walks over and hugs the tall nation, "Oh, Thomas there you are." The American leans down to let her kiss his cheek. "Did you bring some friends to meet your mother?" She asks looking over towards the door at the confused countries.

His brother is the first to ask, "Thomas?"

But before America has a chance to answer the small woman is pulling America towards the living room, "I bet you're all hungry. I have some cookies here somewhere and if you don't tell your father you can have some."

America lets out a small laugh taking one from her, "Thank you and how are you today?" He motions for the other two to do the same.

She smiles at them, "Oh I'm good baby but you know I've had the clothes out on the line for three hours now and they're still wet. But it'll be fine I'm sure by the time your father gets home." She lays the tray of cookies down as she starts to clean around the small living room humming to herself cheerfully.

"Ms. Davis why don't you sit down and I'll do whatever needs done." The tall blonde man says standing but she just shakes her head, so he takes another cookie, "Okay but if you need anything just call me."

She smiles at him and pats his cheek lovingly, "Call you? Baby is your father thinking of getting a phone again?" Ms. Davis shakes her head as she sees the trio out, "Be home before dark Thomas."

As the door closes Canada turns to his brother, "What year does she think it is?"

"Most of the time summer 1943." The American opens the front door as the other two walk out.

This time Prussia has a question still eating his cookie, "Have you met this man? Or is there even a Thomas?"

He nods, "Sure is he's up there." He points to a hill. America can tell the other two are curious so he leads them up a small worn path to a set of white stones with a large American flag above them flapping in the wind. He stops at a small one that simply reads, Davis 1971.

"I know it's dumb but you know until she sees his face again…I want to fill in the best I can." America says looking down at the grave.

Prussia slaps him on the back smiling, "Dude that's awesome…not as awesome as me but still."

"How long have you been doing this?" His brother asks.

America gives them a small smile, "For a few weeks, since I came to visit an old friend here and I met her. And really bro I mostly just bring her coffee, help her clean and say hello."

The northern twin smiles, it's not every day his brother lets him see this other side of him, "No Al you're doing more than that."

America blushes slightly before all three's stomachs growl and gives him the opportunity to change subjects, "Dudes burger time!"

"Finally!" Prussia grabs Canada's hand and pulls him down the hill with America in tow looking back over his shoulder once at the grave smiling before racing to catch up to the other two.

He thinks to himself that he doesn't care if he has to come everyday for the next decade she can call him Thomas anytime because that's alright with him.

**America: Dude what is it with you and songfics?**

**Don't know just love doing them but be warned I have a itune account and I know how to use it**

**America: Aw crap…**


	22. Secret agent

**Warning this one's really, really short and really random and I don't own any songs hummed in it. **

The hallway of the second floor is deserted from what Delaware can see as he pops his head into it before quickly hiding again. The short brown haired teen pops his head out again making sure the coast is clear before he darts out into the hallway. He keeps to the wall constantly darting his eyes around humming to himself.

It's not until he jumps behind a large fake fern does he start singing to himself, "Secret agent man, secret agent man…" he looks over the fern, "They've given you a number and taken away your name."

He rushes to a nearby doorway breathing heavily as he again looks around before racing to the next doorway, "Secret agent man, secret agent man!"

From the first floor his younger sisters are watching him. Connecticut looks over at Florida, "Should we tell him we see him?"

Florida shakes her head dumbfounded by her older brother's strange actions, "Uhh…why don't we see what he's up to first." They sneak up behind their brother as he continues to hum the song. Florida looks back at her big sister, "God I hope he hasn't finally lost it."

Connie nods as they see him dart again into another room before he races out this time with a hand full of papers. This time he's humming the theme song from Mission impossible as he races into another room in front of his confused sisters. They exchange looks before peeking into the room, "Where did he go?" Connie asks quietly when both see the room is now empty.

Both jump as Delaware yells behind them, "SECRET AGENT MAN!" He quickly races down the stairs and out the door with a big grin on his face and laughing the entire way leaving both his sisters wide eyed and stunned for a moment.

"Connie."

"Yeah?"

"He can be such an asshole sometimes."

"Yes he can."


	23. A chance for Iowa

**Review time! All y'all are super sweet. So Iowa are you up for another story?**

**Iowa: Oh yeah Cat what's next?**

**Hmmm…it's a secret. And Hungry may have had a hand in this one. ;3**

* * *

Iowa stands outside the door peeking in at the mass of countries arguing around the large table when his eyes lock onto a small teen girl with doe green eyes and short blonde hair. He inhales slowly as a big smile creeps over his face. Like always he here to spy on a country but instead of spying on the Nazi and the Commie but this time it's all about the sweet girl in the light blue dress.

America had warned him at least a dozen times to stay away from her but he can't help himself. The farming state just has to at least say hi to her...just once. His eyes turn to the taller man beside her and his smile fades as quickly as it appears. How can he get her to himself? He thinks looking down the hallway for something, anything to use with little luck.

He sighs turning away from the door just as a huge fight breaks out inside between Prussia and Hungry with a side fight between England and France. Some stand to get out of the way and others run for cover just in case magic or frying pans start flying. The tall teen knows this might be his only chance as he darts in and hides slightly under the table.

He runs a shaky hand through his short brown hair not sure what to do now that he's in the room. Lucky for him he doesn't have to wait long before his brown eyes meet her green as she ducks below the table to avoid the fighting above.

She's just about to crawl away as he grabs her arm, "Wait!" He lets go quickly, the instant he does as he feels his face grow hot, "Umm…I mean hi I'm Iowa." He says sheepishly, mentally kicking himself for sounding slightly creepy.

But instead of leaving right away she smiles at him, "I'm Liechtenstein." Her face growing equally red as the arguing above them gets louder. "I should go before my bruder wonders where I went."

The American nods but just as she's about to pop her head up he takes a piece of paper out of his pants pocket, "Uh, wait…um if you ever wanna you know hang out here's my number."

She pops back down and stares at him before taking it, "Okay that sounds like fun…" Her face reddens again as she looks down nearly whispering, "And maybe you can show me around your state."

He gives a big hero's smile, "Hell yeah!...I mean sure I would love to show you around." She nods as she disappears above the table. The state can feel his heart beating hard against his chest as he lies below the table with a huge smile on his face.

"Heartland!" He turns at a confused whisper shot his direction to see his father staring at him, "What are you doing here?"

Iowa smiles at his father, "Making new friends."

America just shakes his head but he smiles at his son, "Alright but you're stuck there until the end of the meeting…oh and don't get yourself shot."

"Sure Dad." Iowa says letting out a sweet laugh, "But I can't make any promises."


	24. The Colony meeting

**Holy crap this is a long one and this has no pairings what so ever just brotherly love and what not for I do love doing hurt and comfort. ;3 **

**Also I own nothing but my little ones.**

New York sits up in a cold sweat and looks over at the clock. It reads 2:30am as he lays back down letting out a soft moan. He knows he'll probably not get any more sleep tonight so he just stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't want to be alone but he'll never admit it…out loud anyway.

So he rolls over on to his side and reaches out for his phone, unsure who to call. So he just tosses the phone to the side and waits for daylight.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes New York tries to focus on the meeting going on around him. Virginia is trying to call the meeting to order while Delaware is trying to shove him away from the podium.

He knows that eventually South Carolina will give up and tell the 'Colonies' to just go home. These Colony meetings never last long once Virginia and Delaware go at it which is usually in the first five minutes. What surprises him is his oldest sister's hand suddenly squeezing his, "Lance you okay?"

York gives Pennsylvania a sheepish grin, "Yeah Sylvia I'm fine."

Her brown eyes are full of concern, "You don't look fine."

He's about to answer when Charlie slams his hand on the table, "Now Damn it can't we have one meeting where you two don't start shit?" Most turn to the oldest before the tall blonde sighs, "We'll pick this up tomorrow. Everyone go home." New York's already out the door in a flash in hopes to avoid any more of his sister's questions.

Meanwhile Sylvia pulls the annoyed Charlie aside, "Arthur we need to talk."

Charlie's eyes grow wide, his human name's never used unless it's extremely important, "Alright, what's up?"

* * *

The small apartment is dark with the only light flickering is from the large TV. It's only nine but York's exhausted but he doesn't want to try to sleep. This time of year's hard for him but he's always put on a brave face but that was during the day. He's more than just the city but it's still a big part of him and always will.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his door and when he opens it emerald eyes met his sea blue ones, "Charlie?"

"Hey little brother thought I'd stop by." The southern state says as he walks past York and sits down on the couch.

He's about to close the door when Virginia pops his head though the door followed by his twin brother, "Sup bro." They both chime in followed by Jersey and Delaware.

York stands back slightly confused, "What is this a party?"

"Something like that." Sylvia says from the door with the rest of the Colony states behind her. She reaches out and hugs her younger brother, "We just thought since we're here in your state already we'd just stay with you."

He blushes slightly knowing that's not her real reason but he just nods, "Makes some sense to me…but my place isn't the biggest."

"Oh please you ain't gettin' rid of us that easily." Charlie rest his feet on the coffee table giving him a big grin, "Now what are we watchin'?"

Maryland grabs the remote hopping on the couch, "Dude let's watch Batman!"

York just gives a small smirk as he sits between his brothers, "Fine."

* * *

Lying in bed New York stares up at the ceiling, even with his siblings around him he still feels alone. He sits up and looks around at the dark bulges in the tiny room before he slips out and down the small hallway to his kitchen. He's completely surprised at who he sees raiding his fridge, "Dad?"

America looks up from the fridge smiling, "Dude you should be in bed."

"Yeah and you should be at home and uh how did you get in here anyway?" He asks folding his arms.

His father dangles a small key before pocketing it, "Is everyone else asleep?"

The tall blonde teen looks towards the bedroom, "Yeah…"

"Then I guess we should be too." America stretches before wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder.

Shaking his head York lets out a sigh, "Dad I'm not a colony anymore." It's been over two centuries since he needed his father to sleep with him and he doesn't need him now but he doesn't pull away as his father leads him back down the hall.

He lies back in bed and rolls over to let his father lay beside him when even in the dark he can see his brother staring at him before Charlie stands and crawls into bed along with him. "Come on Dad. Damn it move over." Charlie whispers in the dark.

York lets out another sigh, "For the last time I can sleep I my own bed…alone."

He's answered by a hush followed by, "Oh shut up you damn Yankee and come here." Charlie pulls his younger brother close like he did with his own son years before.

He struggles for a moment before finally settling in his brother's arms, "I hate you both."

America kisses both his boys before rolling over, "I love you too Lance."

Soon all three are asleep but quickly Charlie is awakened by his brother's shaking, he lifts his head and looks over at his father who is holds New York tight before letting out whisper, "We just have to be here for him even if it means one of us staying with him every night this month."

Charlie nods, "That's fine Dad and I'll be the first to stay with him."

From the darkness Delaware speaks up, "Yeah and I'll be the second."

Next Sylvia answers, "I'll be third…"

Soon the entire room speaks up ready to help their brother just as he bolts awake. America sits up embracing his son, "It's okay Lance…come on just lay back down with me." America knows exactly what his son dreams about because he dreams the same things so he just pulls him in closer and lays back down with his New York not caring about the soft tears on his chest.

Charlie rubs circles in his back trying his best to calm his northern brother down before New York finally falls back asleep and soon they all follow.

The small rays of light flitter in the window as York slowly opens his eyes surprised to see himself in his brother's arms again with his father's arm draped protectively over them both. He nuzzles in closer to his brother's chest as South Carolina lets out a sigh, "Mornin'."

At first New York doesn't know what to say, "Morning…" He manages to look over at the clock, "Shouldn't we get ready for the meeting?"

Charlie lets out a small laugh, "Alright all in favor of getting ready?"

The room quickly answers back, "No."

"All in favor of Dad getting us breakfast instead?"

"Yeah." The room answers as America slowly rolls out of bed with a sleepy smile on his face.

He shakes his head looking around at the fourteen states squeezed into the room, "Fine I see I'm outnumbered but I don't get a say?"

"No."

America laughs as he give New York's shoulder a comforting squeeze before he makes his way out of the room.

York smiles looking around the room, "Thank you Charlie…"

"You're welcome." He says sitting up, "But I need you to remember we're always here for you no matter what…we all are."

"I know Charlie and you know this is the first Colony meeting that's lasted more than ten minutes."

This time Jersey laughs jumping up on the bed, "Dude that's cause breakfast is involved… that and I think Virginia and Delaware fell back asleep."

West gives an evil smile, "That's fine with me I'll have Virginia's breakfast too."

Virginia kicks his twin, "Oh shut up and get over here." He says pulling his brother back down to use as a pillow before looking at New York, "Just remember you ain't alone…we all have the scars to prove it."

They hear the front door open and the sound of bags in the kitchen as Delaware jumps up from his sleep, "Sweet meeting adjourned time of food." He races out quickly followed by many others leaving Charlie, Sylvia, Virginia, West and New York in the room.

They slowly stand shaking their heads, "Come on boys we better go before they eat it all." Sylvia says taking New York's hand, "Are you okay?"

He squeezes her hand, "I will be I mean I am New York after all."

**A/N: Hey y'all so in my little stories South Carolina is the oldest born with my reason being that his colony left British rule first although he was the eight to enter the union.**

**America: I told you he was stubborn.**

**Any who and West Virginia is part of the colonies because he stayed with his twin brother until the Civil war. **

**America: Only in your little world does your logic make any sense.**

**Oh be quiet and pass me a burger.**


	25. Cosplaying

Nevada stares down at her northern cousin as she folds her arms, "No."

"Come on." Prince Edward Island pleads trying his best puppy dog look, "Just this once and I promise I'll never ask again." He holds out a long blonde wig watching her left hand just in case.

But instead of reaching for her gun she rolls her eyes, "And why exactly do you want me to cosplay with you?"

His face brightens feeling he's getting somewhere, "Cause it's awesome that's why and since I'm Edward I need a Winry so I just thought."

She puts up her hand, knowing exactly where he's going with it, "Look Ed just because my human name is Winona doesn't mean I want to be Winry." She smiles taking the wig, "I want to be Hawkeye."

"Really?! You mean you'll do it?" Ed can hardly contain himself, "Oh sweet but uh…we still need some more people."

She puts her hand on her hip, "Fine. Hey boys get over here." She calls to her men in black, "Peterson you're going to be Roy." She glares at Ed as he lets out a giggle, "What now?"

He averts his eyes trying to cover his laughter, "That's so cute…Jersey says you two would make a cute couple."

The man in black looks away as his face turns a bright red while Nevada stamps her foot, "What? No not like that…it's so not like that."

"CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

All three turn at the shout to see Delaware behind them dressed like Captain America smiling in a grand heroic pose. Edward is the first to recover, "Uh, Delaware this isn't an Avengers cosplay."

Delaware looks at them before turning around and dashing off as Peterson slowly walks a short distance away. Nevada turns back to Edward, "Look I don't like him like that he's my Lt. after all."

A smile appears on Ed's face, "Really that sound so-"

"BATMAN!"

Both stare at the older state now dressed all in black with a yellow belt and insignia smiling at them with his cape flapping in the wind. Nevada just blinks taken aback on how he could change so fast, "Uh, Delaware?"

Delaware brings his cape over his face as his voice deepens, "I'm not Delaware, I'm Batman."

She wants to slap him but she just rolls her eyes instead, "Ok Batman, what do you want?"

Bring his cape down he smiles at them, "To stop crime and sappy cosplaying pairings." He races to Peterson singing, "Nananananananana…BATMAN!" He grabs the man in black and lifts him over his shoulder, "Don't worry Col. Mustang Batman will save you!" He yells as he races away with the confused man on his shoulder, leaving the state and providence baffled in a cloud of dust.

"Nevada?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brother is freaking nuts."

She turns to Edward as she sighs, "Yeah we know."

**A/N: The people Edward wants to cosplay are from the show/manga Fullmetal Alchemist, in fact in most of these stories the providence is dressed like the Alchemist with the same name. Also Delaware is only slightly crazy but he loves to mess with his siblings and cousins. **


	26. The clean floor

**Warning this is really short and really random. Also I own nothing but my little ones except for Illinois who this is written for, I hope you like it Honey. ;3**

New Mexico sighs as he looks at the floor he is just about done mopping, it's taken him forever and it's not his fault that his green chilies accidently fell into Louisiana's gumbo…again. So why is he forced to mop the stupid kitchen floor? He thinks about his older sister's evil aura and he instantly scrubs harder, "Stupid floor."

"Hey Tse."

New Mexico looks up at the female voice to see a teen with braided brown hair smiling at him from the doorway, "What Illinois?"

She walks in still smiling, "Do you mind if I walk on your floor?" And before he can answer she's does a quick tap dance across the floor and is out the door in a flash leaving light brown marks on the still wet floor.

He looks down at the marks and yells out to the air, "Damn it Illinois!"

A louder female voice hollers back, "Tse is that floor done yet?"

"Just about Ana!" He yells back quickly removing the new marks as fast as he can, muttering softly to himself, "I'll get you for this Illinois."

Meanwhile Delaware lets out a laugh looking up from his binoculars just as Illinois walks up playing with her light pink bow, "Well done my little student and as a reward here." He pulls out a Chinchilla from behind his back as his younger sister cries out in delight. "You deserve her for I have nothing else to teach you."

She takes it petting its soft fur gently, "Hello Cersei." It looks up at her before falling asleep in her arms.

Delaware puts his hand on her shoulder, "Remember Sara with great power comes great blah, blah, blah…just always keep them confused and never reveal how you do it. I mean it's hard work being this crazy and sporadic all the time." He winks as he races off for Kansas and other random moment of Delaware leaving Illinois alone in the backyard with her new little friend and her favorite book of Game of Thrones magically now in her other hand.

She sits down shaking her head before opening her book, "How did he do that?"


	27. An attempt to ship part 2

**Review Time! Oh Miss Hungary you have been so busy.**

**Hungary: Yes I have now whose first Iowa or America?**

**Hmm…Nebraska get over here I have a job for my little gamer.**

**Nebraska:…shit…**

**North Dakota: Yay!**

* * *

America is only barely paying attention to the rest of the meeting as he sends cold stares Belarus way as he holds his youngest girl tight. He's completely unaware of the three sets of eyes watching him from just outside the door. "So Miss. Hungary what's next? Cause I know that look of Daddy's." North Dakota says looking up at the older nation.

Hungary thinks it over before she glances down at Nebraska who is staring off at something in the room, his hazel eyes wide and his mouth slowly opening in awe. A wicked smile grows as she taps on his shoulder, "And who are you looking at Nebraska?"

He jumps his face turning a light red, "Nothing! I wasn't looking at anything!"

While North Dakota looks confused Hungary just laughs, "Dakota dear are all American men fascinated with certain large female features?" She's just toying with him now as he looks away ashamed of being caught.

His sister smiles instantly understanding, "Oh you mean boobs. Yeah." This time she laughs, "Why Miss Hungary what are you thinking?"

She motions both to follow her to the lunch room, "That we need to change tactics. America won't notice Belarus because of her chest or lack thereof but Ukraine doesn't have the same problem."

Dakota lets out a squeal as she gives a little jump of joy, "Oh that's perfect. They'll make such a cute couple!" She quickly wipes her nose feeling a bleed slowly beginning, "So what's the plan?"

Hungary's eyes twinkle with glee, "You just leave that to me."

* * *

The lunchroom is filled with a mass of countries with America sitting at a corner table with Alaska sitting on his lap drawing. Ukraine walks over and stands beside the superpower, "What are you drawing Honey?"

While Alaska looks up at her face, her father's eyes slide down further just as Hungary thought. But when Alaska answers they quickly go up to her face, "My Daddy's flag see." She holds up the picture for her aunt to see.

America lets out a nervous cough, "Ukraine why don't you join us?" His eyes again fall on her rather large chest as she sits down across from them.

From across the room Dakota giggles, "Oh this is great!" She turns in time to see Belarus making a beeline right for her father's table, "Shit, Hungary what do we do?" She quickly turns to her brother, "Damn it Nebraska go stop her."

"How?" He asks as she pushes him up.

"I don't know think of something and do it fast or I'll tell about you know what!" He nearly stumbles as he forced up.

He's not even sure why he's still here or why he's now in front of the very angry Belarus, "Uh…hi Belarus." He manages looking at his sister for guidance only to find none, "Umm…do y-you want to sit with me?"

Her eyes narrow unsure of who is now in front of her, "No now get out of my way." She tries to push him but he stands firm if only out of fear. "I said mov-"

He does the only thing he can think of so he presses his lips to hers and pulls her in close before she tries to bite his lips. He pulls away and she slaps him hard across the face, "You bastard!"

America is instantly beside his son pulling him quickly away and toward his table, "Son what the Hell are you thinking?!" He takes Alaska from Ukraine's arms, "Sorry Ukraine but we have to go, but I'll see you later." He manages to say before racing out the door with Nebraska in tow, "If you see a giant ass panda you run like fucking hell, do you understand me?" He looks back when his son doesn't answer, "Gavin? Do you hear me?"

Nebraska turns back before smiling at his father, "Dad that was awesome! Her lips were cold but warm at the same time and her skin is so soft!"

America just shakes his head as he pulls his love-struck son away from the lunchroom and the enraged country within. Meanwhile Hungary and North Dakota just smile, "Miss Hungary this is way better than I expected!" She hugs the country, "Can we do more of my brothers and maybe my sisters? Please?"

"One at a time Dakota…and yes, yes we will."


	28. More shipping fun

**North Dakota: Miss Author why is Edward dressed like Edward Cullen and has Nova dressed like Bella?**

**What the Hell?! ETHAN ISAAC WILLIAMS NO TWILIGHT IN MY FANFICS! *races to Canada***

**N. Dakota: Okay Miss Hungary she's gone but we don't have much time before she gets back.**

**Hungary: It's alright dear we have just enough time just start typing.**

* * *

He's been rustling around in her bushes for nearly twenty minutes and Pennsylvania has finally had enough of the albino. She walks up and places her hands on her hips her German accent raising to the surface, "Prussia vhat are you doing?"

Her brown eyes met his red, "Keskeskes…nothing." He stands as she rolls her eyes, "So where is Victoria?" He asks following the female state on to the back porch somewhat surprised it took her that long to confront him.

She sits sighing, "My daughter is away for the summer and really Prussia if you want to see her all you have to do is call. You don't have to sneak around in my bushes."

"Gilbert."

"What?"

He sits across from her but he looks away, "You don't have to call me by my awesome country name." He forces a cough, "If you don't want to…even if it is awesome."

Handing him a lemonade she smiles, "Alright Gilbert and if you vant…you can call me Mara." Now she looks away feeling her face go a light red. She's not sure why she just told him her human name so she just sips her own lemonade looking out at her open backyard.

"I've never seen your state could you show me around?" He smiles at her wishing he had a beer instead.

She stands, "Well ve could go on a hike." She smirks, "If you promise not to try to invade my vital region that is." Sylvia laughs as she walks away towards the start of the trail at the edge of her back yard.

The Prussian is surprised for a moment before he races to catch up with her, "Now who said anything about invading you vital regions?"

She gives him a sideways glance before just chuckling, "Gilbert I'm not a stupid woman. My father's told me for years about you… and your little invasions."

It surprises her when he takes her hand, "I know you're not stupid Mara." He instantly lets go his face turning a soft red as he walks ahead, "And besides the awesome me just wants to see you state."

Something in her heart aches when he does say her name and it almost makes her shutter. She tries to force it out of her mind; he isn't and never will be her David. He is Prussia, he is Gilbert…he's just a friend and nothing more, she thinks as she walks slowly behind him. In fact the only things they have in common are the accents and the white hair.

He turns back around when he reaches the top of the hill to see green lush woods surrounding them, "This is awesome, not as awesome as me but still." He starts to laugh as she reaches the summit and slowly takes off her sweatshirt. He suddenly stops seeing her now in a light purple tank top, "What are those?"

Sylvia sighs, "Boobs Gilbert." She folds her arms, "Smartass."

He moves closer, "No not them, that." He reaches out and gently touches her deep shoulder scar and while normally she would push him away she places her hand over his, "One of my scars."

"From the Civil War?" He asks as he looks down to see a small grouping of red roundish scars on her wrists as well as smaller nicks and scars moving up both her arms.

She shakes her head, "No this one's newer…I got it in 2001." She lets his hand slowly work down her arm feeling the shiver of his touch move down her spine as his hand stops at her wrist and the five small scars.

"And these?"

The state frowns thinking back to that horrible morning in Lancaster County, "…2006." She doesn't want to talk about it anymore but as she tries to break free he holds tight to her wrist, "Gil please let go."

He quickly does what he's told but he locks eyes with her before he reaches out as he wipes away a single tear starting to fall down her cheek with his thumb resting his hand on her face, "I'm sorry."

She rests her hand on his smiling sweetly at him, "Don't be. My people are strong and if they can forgive I can too." She's surprised how gentle his eyes have become as he pulls her in closer with his free hand.

"Now are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to lie to everybody?" He smirks as he pulls her up slightly to his lips.

Before she kisses him she glides her arms over his neck, "Lie? That doesn't sound to awesome Gilbert and I wouldn't want you to that." His hand move down her back slowly as they finally kiss, she feels the spark instantly before they pull away and he rest his forehead on hers, "But sir I'm still not going to let you invade my vital regions."

The white haired man smirks, "You sure about that?"

Her laugh is sweet, "Gilbert that's not exactly my ass your feeling right now and I'm never without it."

Although he knows what it is he doesn't move his hand away looking deep into her eyes, "That's fine with me…for now."

She sighs but kisses him again before turning and walking down the hill, "We'll see Gilbert…" She doesn't look back but he can tell she's smiling the entire time back down to the house.

As his eyes fall on her hex tattoo in between her shoulder blades and he smirks she's almost as awesome as he is, almost.

* * *

**What the Hell is this? North Dakota I swear you are nearly as bad as Hungary!**

**N. Dakota: But it was meant to be, right Miss Hungary?  
Hungary: Of course it was**

**Damn it Hungary, don't encourage her. North Dakota go play shipping somewhere else.**

**N. Dakota: Fine…where did Jersey get to anyway?**

**Jersey:?!...NNNNOOOO! Go pick on Charlie! *races away screaming* **


	29. Fruit

"You bitch!" California screams as he storms over to his older but much shorter sister with one of his beloved fruits in his hand.

Florida turns placing a hand on her hip she smiles sweetly at him, "What me a bitch?"

Her playful tone only enrages him more, "Yes you! Only you would be envious enough to hurt my oranges!" He thrusts the now purple orange in her face, "Its fucking purple! What did you do to it?!"

She pushes it away, "Oh I paint a few of your imperfect oranges purple and you act like I commented murder!" Now her voice rises to match his, "But it's okay for you to come down here and fuck with my beautiful oranges!?"

"Imperfect! What planet do you live on? My oranges are the best period." Both states seemed poised for a fight just as Daniel throws open the back door of a nearby house.

The young marine races to the pair with panic all over his face, "Be quiet you two will wake up Georgia and Jazzy."

Both states turn to the man, "STAY OUT OF IT!" Both yell just as Jazzy starts to scream from inside the house and Daniel's face goes completely white as he races back towards the back door.

Florida turns to California still angry but now slightly concerned, "Should we be worried that he's that scared?"

Just as it's out of her mouth they see Georgia storming out of the house in her pajamas fire in her eyes, "What the Hell is wrong with you two!? What the fuck is so important you have to be screaming in my back yard about?" The young tired mother demands.

Both states look down as Cal answers for the both of them, "Uh…oranges…"

"Oranges! Are you freaking kidding me? You both should know better." She crosses her arms eyeing both of them, "Peaches I can forgive but oranges?"

Both now look her in the eye, "Peaches?!"

Daniel watches from the safety of the back porch as his wife starts in with the bickering. He sighs looking down at his crying daughter unsure if he should get involved. He remembers that America is in town so he grabs his keys and with his still crying daughter races to the hotel in hopes of someone to help.

America is sitting in the lobby laughing with his brother and oldest daughter, "Dude I am not afraid of ghosts I can so do a ghost tour." He says trying to push the fear in his voice down just as Daniel enters the lobby, "Dude?"

The human runs up to the Country, "I'm sorry to uh drop in Sir but…" He watches in a flash America has Daniel's daughter in his arms and is slowly rocked by the tall country, "How did you do that?" He asks as Jazzy quickly stops crying.

"Practice, now what is it?" America asks as he hands his granddaughter to Pennsylvania who takes up rocking the infant.

He sighs, "They're fighting over fruit."

In an instant America lets out a laugh, "Cal, Flora and Peachy right?" He doesn't even wait for a response, "Yeah its better you don't get involved. They'll get hungry eventually and stop for the day until then you should avoid them." America can see the fatigue in the young father's eyes, "Why don't you go up to my room and lay down for a while."

"Thank you Sir but I'm fine but do all of them get so…worked up over fruit?" Daniel asks as both men turn to Sylvia singing to Jazzy.

"The Lord is good to me and so I thank the Lord, for giving me the things I need like the sun and the rain and the apple tree…" She sweetly sings to her now sleeping niece.

Again America lets out a quieter laugh as he wraps an arm around his son-in-law, "Dude you haven't seen anything yet…trust me and never ever ask about their uh imaginary friends."

He blinks, "Imaginary friends?"

"Yeah just go with it." He pulls the red-haired man towards the elevator, "Come on Daniel it's time we had a talk." America looks back at his brother and daughter, "We'll be right back."

Canada shakes his head, "He's not going to kill him is he?"

"Nope trust me Uncle if he wanted to kill him, Dad would have done it a long time ago." She lets out a small laugh, "No he's just preparing the poor man."


	30. Video game fun

**I own nothing but my little ones, which is good cause this game series scares the crap out of me.**

**Nebraska: That's cause you play in the dark with the sound cranked up**

**Oh shut up and call your brothers, also this story does include the use of alcohol...a lot of alcohol**

**Jersey: Sweet I'm in**

* * *

Nebraska smiles as he turns to his brothers, "Alright guys, you up to a fun little game?" He asks turning up the volume on his computer.

"Depends can I keep drinking?" Jersey says grabbing another beer from the small fridge in the corner.

"Duh."

"Then Hell yeah…what is it?" The northern state asks pulling up a chair as the others gather around.

Nebraska pulls up the game, "Slender the Arrival."

Now West Virginia speaks up, "Fine but whose doin' the um…um controls?" He manages to sputter out.

Wyoming sits his older southern brother down before taking a seat himself, "West I think you had enough."

"Have not, now um…um New Hampshire! Dude take the controls!" West says smiling to the shorter blonde.

The rest of the male states agree so New Hampshire sits down at the keyboard sitting his beer on the side next to the mouse, "Awesome. Hey Nebraska set me up bro."

"Dude it's all ready for you just press shift to run and you know the rest." Nebraska says as he walks over and turns down the light.

In the dark someone cries out, "Aw Fuck. Dude pass me a drink."

Jersey call out, "What you scared already?"

"No!" This time Vermont calls out.

"When did you get here?" Nebraska asks.

Before Vermont can answer Wyoming pips up, "Can I have a drink?"

Someone hands him a beer, "Dude just don't go crazy. Dad would freaking kill us if he knew we gave you some."

"Kay."

New Hampshire clicks on the start and the game starts, "Aww shit…why do these games always start with you stranded out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah? I mean who doesn't have a cell phone? And what's up with the tree on our car?" Jersey laughs.

West leans in, "Dude is that freaking Virginia?"

Vermont takes a sip, "It's freaking Slender, it's Pennsylvania."

"Yo' I'm telling her you said that."

"Man Shut up." Hampshire says as he moves the figure down a small dirt path as the sun in the virtual world goes down quickly. "Damn how long is this fucking path and who builds a house this far in the woods?"

"Your Mama." Someone calls out and the room laughs.

The figure pulls open the door of the large house and enters the dark house, "Shit someone had a wicked party."

West laughs, "Man and they didn't invite us. Dude what's with the trees on the wall?" He points to the screen.

Wyoming starts to giggle, "They's in trouble."

"And you're a light weight." Nebraska says shaking his head. "Hampshire find the flashlight."

"And check the toilets!" They all turn to West, "What? They always put shit in them." Again Wyoming starts to giggle.

"Dude go upstairs!" The figure moves up the stairs and looks out a window to see a large figure standing out in the back yard, "There he is!"

Vermont lets out a yelp, "Ah run away, he's going to get you."

Jersey shoves him, "Man shut up and have another beer."

After they find a key they open a door with paper covering the walls with Slender man all over them as West lets out a laugh, "Oh shit it just got real. Hey Jersey that looks kind of like your bedroom."

"Bro you have had enough…the fuck don't go outside!" Jersey cries out.

"Don't change the subject." Nebraska says as the screen loads. "Now we have to find the eight page things but this motherf**** is fast."

West stands smacking his chest with his palm, "We're faster cause we're the sons of America! We're…we're fuckin' heroes. And we, we'll send China on his fuckin' ass." He sits when Vermont hands him another beer, "Yeah…I'm hungry."

New Hampshire moves the figure up the dark path, "Stupid crickets and why are we breathing heavily?"

"And who has the fucking sharpie?" Jersey points to the large map on the screen with slender etched on it. "We know it's not Montana cause he'd so have his ass."

Again the room laughs, "Only if the Slender dude litters."

The screen goes slightly fuzz as Nebraska yells, "Shit run!"

"What button?"

"Shift!"

The figure races away into the dark as the screen continues to act up and the music gets faster and louder, "Oh shit he's going to get our ass!" Wyoming cries out as he clings to Vermont, "He's going to get us."

Vermont holds his now sobbing little brother, "No, no more beer for you Wyoming." He pats Wyoming on the back, "It's…It's okay."

"Can't we kick his ass? We's Heroes!" West is again standing on his chair doing a drunken hero's pose but when Slender man flashes across the screen he falls off his chair, "AAHH!" He lands with a loud thud as the rest of the room lets out a scream followed by laughter.

New Hampshire stares at the screen, "You weren't kidding that bastard was fast. Jersey take over, I need a drink."

Just as Jersey stumbles into the chair the door behind them flies open and light fills the room, "What the hell is all the shouting about?" All turn to see America standing in the doorway.

Wyoming breaks free of Vermont and runs to his father, "Daddyfuckingslendermangotusandhescaredme…Oh Daddy don't let him get me!" He cries out now clinging to his father.

America inhales slowly as he wraps his son in a hug before eyeing the rest of his sons, "Now who gave him beer?"

"Uh…"

Their father nods, "Yeah that's what I thought." He picks up Wyoming in his arms, "When I get back we're going to have a little talk."

When he slams the door the states moan, "Shit now what?" New Hampshire asks turning to his brothers.

Jersey turns back to the computer, "I say since we're gonna die anyway…up for another round?"

West sits up, "Let's get that bastard." He laughs, "And pass me another beer."

The room cheers as the screen loads, "Yeah!"


	31. It's England's fault

**Warning this is really random…like most of these. ;3**

Massachusetts sits at her table reading her favorite magazine sipping a hot cup of black coffee when she hears a knock on her door. When she opens the door she gets the shock of her life, "Uh Yes?" She blinks confused at the woman in front of her and she instantly thinks Holy crap she really looks like Dad if he was a woman that is.

The woman at the door smiles, "Oh good your home, Mass." She scratches her short blonde hair as she averts her sky blue eyes, "Uh…it's me Baby."

"Who?"

"Daddy."

Mass's green eyes grow wide and America half expects her to slam the door on her…him but instead she starts laughing as she ushers him in, "Come on in 'Daddy'." She can't stop laughing as America plops down on the couch, "What the Hell happened?" She says as her Boston accent rise to the surface.

"England! England's what happened."

"Wow he's really good…why didn't I ever think of this?"

"Not the time Lilith."

"Okay." She continues to giggle as she goes to her bookshelf and retrieves a worn book, "Let's see what I can do." She flips to a page and starts to mumble and in a flash light shoots across the room and hits the female America. But when the light clears Mass just cocks her head confused, "Hmmm…that's not right."

America races to the living room mirror, "Damn it Lilith you made it worse." His once short hair is now flowing lightly down her back and her muscular body is now a very curvy hourglass figure and his voice is lighter, "Shit…I look like a pinup." America's face turns a deep red.

Mass goes back to her book and frowns, "That should have worked…hold on 'Daddy' I'm going to call Louisiana and Pennsylvania…maybe Georgia too." Mass grabs her phone and starts to dial trying very hard not to laugh, "If we can't fix this…can we call you Mom?"

America shoots a death glare the state's way, "Lilith Marie Jones don't you even dare!" Mass just shrugs before going back to her phone. As America sits back on the couch and lets out a groan thinking two things how can it get any worse and he's going to get England back for this.

* * *

He sits really annoyed surprised that it in fact can get worse, "Lilith you said you were just calling three of you sisters."

"I did."

"Then why is your house now filled with States!" He says looking around at a small group of his states trying not to laugh at him.

Only Alaska and North Dakota aren't laughing, "Oh Daddy you're so pretty!" Alaska says running to the Country, "How'd you do that?"

America sighs again as North Dakota tries desperately to stop an upcoming nosebleed, "Dakota, no more hanging around with Hungary." He turns at a flash, "Damn it Delaware give me the camera!"

America starts to chase his second oldest around the room as Charlie turns to his magic knowing sisters, "Can you fix it or should we call England?"

Louisiana thinks it over before shaking her head, "This shouldn't be too hard to fix and I'm sure with all of us we'll be able to handle it." America manages to take the camera as Ana makes a circle in the middle of the living room, "Poppa come stand in the middle and let me work my magic." She pulls out a bottle of rum and puts it to the side.

"What's that for?" Georgia asks.

Ana smiles sheepishly, "Just in case," she mutters the rest, "In case something goes wrong."

"I heard that and how can this get worse?" America asks as the circle incases him in an indigo light. He closes his eyes but still something feels off as suddenly his midsection feels heavy and the whole room gasps in shock. He opens his eyes and turns to the mirror, "THE FUCK DID YOU DO I'M FUCKING PREGNANT NOW!"

North Dakota squeals in delight as her nose starts bleeding like a faucet, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" She nearly starts to hyperventilate with excitement.

Alaska walks over very confused as the now heavily pregnant female America sits back on the couch, "Daddy? Is this where babies come from?"

He pats her head as another camera flash goes off, "Delaware I mean it!" The male state laughs as he races into the kitchen as he turns back to his littlest girl, "Honey go get a snack and we'll talk about this later." Just as Georgia takes the small girls hand there's a knock on the door, "If it's another state send them home."

Dakota opens the door as she wipes her nose, "Oh good the Baby Daddy's here." Quickly her nose starts to bleed rapidly.

America tries to stand but can't get a good footing but he still wants to strangle the older nation, "Damn it England this is your fault." He says still trying to stand with the help of his oldest, "You fix this now!"

The older country just stands there shocked, "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"England I mean it, fix this now!" America glares at him.

Pennsylvania looks up from her own book, "England come over here please and tell us how you did the original spell."

"We don't need that Girl I got it covered." Louisiana says as she leans over to read Sylvia's book.

"Samantha shut up and ask him…and give me the rum."

Delaware pops his head in, "That's not good for the baby." He ducks as a book is thrown his way.

England carefully walks over and redraws the circle, he doesn't look America in the eye trying now not to laugh himself and he can't help it, "So what are you going to name it?"

America slaps him upside the head, "Don't make me sit on you."

England stands and takes Mass's book as England and the Magic states start to mutter. A bright green light in circles America and all in the room shield their eyes as the light dissipates. America looks down and sighs with relief at not just his flat stomach but his muscular male body, "Finally!"

Mass turns to both older men, "So how did this happen anyway?"

"Well it's the Frog's fault." England starts.

"No it's your fault!" America nearly yells still very angry.

North Dakota sneaks out to the kitchen where Delaware is waiting for her, "So what's the price for all those pictures?"

"Oh you know."

"Yeah it will be on your doorstep tonight." Both shake hands as Delaware hands her the camera. A wicked smile appears on her face, "Hungary is going to love these."


	32. A bad hangover

Texas moans slightly as he looks over at his shorter northern brother currently making a drunken ass of himself. Ohio smiles at Texas with a half empty beer in his hand, "Yeah that's right…right Tex? We're the fucking great…greatest um country! You know I'm just as good as any of those stuck up Colonies. Fuck if I wanted to I could have been…been a Colony." The brunette teen nearly falls to the floor.

The southern state stands and pulls the other to his feet, "Man I think it's time we go."

"Why Texy? Don't you wanna pick up some sweet ass before before we's go?" Ohio sputters out, "Cause I know what Seychelles don't knows won't kill her even if she got such a nice ass herself."

Texas looks down taking the man by the collar, "The fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me, she's hot and all…no she's really hot. Man I bet she really likes to have a good time if you know what I mean." The drunken man laughs, "So fucking hot…"

Tex blinks taken aback at the fact that Ohio just either passed out or fell asleep in his arms, "Shit you're fucking drunk and heavy." He says as he slings his brother over his shoulder. Texas walks out to his truck now plotting against the other state.

Even though it's just drunken talk nobody insults his favorite girl and gets away with it, Tex thinks as he flips open his phone waiting for an answer on the other end. "Hello?" A female voice answers.

"Hey Amber, its Uncle Tex, hey I got a present for you if you want it." He smiles turning to his brother, "And I know you'll want it."

* * *

He can barely open his eyes as he lets out a deep pain filled groan, "Shit…" His head is pounding but when he tries to move he finds he's stuck. So he forces his eyes open only to quickly shut them again, "Damn that's bright…"

"Aww sorry Uncle Ohio we'll close the blinds a little, eh." A female voice with a light Canadian accent says and his blood runs cold.

He forces a laugh as he slowly opens his eyes, "Katie where's Texas? And why am I tied up?"

The second twin walks into the room with a camera and a mirror, "Morning Ohio!" she says very cheery her blonde hair falling on her shoulders, "Hey Katie go get your pancakes."

"Uh that's okay you two, and again why am I duct taped to a chair?" Ohio asks still trying to remember the night before with little luck after midnight.

The Upper Peninsula twin comes back with a large stack of pancakes, "Kay, Amber how many you want cause I made them just the way you like them."

The sheer smell of them makes the male state want to puke, "Girl I mean it take them away." It's only now that he looks down at his chest, "The fuck is on my chest?"

"Stickers! Aren't they pretty?" Amber says pointing to the car decal stickers each saying either Michigan, Michigan rules or Ohio sucks now coating his chest. "But that's not all." She shows him the mirror and he can't believe what he sees.

"The Fuck did you do to my face!"

Both girls giggle as they race out now completely done with their tasks, leaving Ohio duck taped to a chair with very rude pictures drawn all over his face in black Sharpe and a stack of pancakes next to him. He struggles hard only to fall to the side, "Girls get back here and untie me so I can kill you!" He lowers his still pounding head to the floor, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"


	33. Showing her around

**Songfic time/Review Time!**

**America: Shit…**

**No not you this time. Iowa just please don't get shot.**

**Iowa: I can't make any promises Miss Author.**

**Oh Iowa…anyway I own nothing but my little ones.**

* * *

I walk out on the front porch to see her waiting for me and I hope my face isn't too red because I could tell she dressed up just for today. Her new red dress matches the crimson bow in her short blonde hair, "Hey." I say as my dogs bolt past me to greet Lichtenstein.

She manages a soft smile, "Hello Iowa." She says as she pets my chocolate lab.

"Don't mind him, he's just excited." I manage to grab his collar and pull him back, "So uh you ready?" When she nods I continue, "So is there anything you want to see or do?"

My big mutt walks over and sniffs her, "I really don't mind what we do." She answers reaching down to pet him.

I put a hand on my hip and think, I was going to let her lead the way mostly because of her brother but since he's not around and she's game for anything I give her a big smile, "Wanna go on a picnic? I'll show you around my place."

"Okay and are they coming too?" She points to my dogs barking and begging for attention.

I let out a laugh as she follows me back in the house, "Sure they'll follow us." I grab a few sandwiches, a bag of chips and two bottles of soda before grabbing my keys, "Kay out to the barn."

"Barn?"

"Yeah we'll take the tractor." I say as I jump off the porch with Copper my lab and Todd my mutt following at my heels. I pull open the barn door and look back at her confused face, "You ever been on one?"

She inches closer, "No…" I can tell she's really hesitant but she inches closer to the tractor as I hop on and reach out for her hand.

"Come on, I promise I won't let you fall." I give her my best farmer boy smile, "We'll take it nice and slow." She takes my hand and I pull her up behind me and she wraps her arms around my chest, "Alright, nice and slow."

We pull out with my dogs walking on either side, "Where are we going?" She asks me as she tightens her grip around my chest.

I look back into her doe green eyes, "It's a secret." I turn back around and head down the worn dirt path to my sea of cornfields.

She rests her head on my shoulder, "Wow."

"Yeah but that's not what I want to show you." I turn off the tractor and jump down before reaching up to help her down, "I have someone you might want to meet." She jumps into my open arms and I lead her to my open pastures on the other side of my cornfields. I jump up on the wooden fence, "Alright stay here." I say as I swing my legs over the top and jump down. "I'll be right back."

The rolling green pastures are filled with my cows all mooing a greeting at me and it takes me ten minutes before I find the one I'm looking for and when I do I hear a Aww behind me, "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet." I gently push the small calf over, "But if you want we could name her now." The calf nuzzles my hand before turning to her and mooing softly.

Her eyes light up instantly petting the calf's head, "What about Stella?" She points to the large star shaped brown patch on her back.

Nodding I smile at her, it fits perfectly, "Sure and you can visit her whenever you want." I knew she was a sweet innocent girl and I can feel my heart beating out of my chest as she reaches out and hugs me. I hug back praying my face isn't too red.

We walk back to the tractor and I help her back up behind her and I take her up through the woods as the sun is slowly setting. We make it to the top of the hill just as the sun goes down and from our stop it looks like we're just surrounded by corn with little lights flickering off and on around us.

Copper circles me until I sit down in the grass throwing crust off for him and Todd. While she watches the lighten bugs dance around us I'm watching her in the sweet moonlight glow. I take the last sip of my soda before throwing the rest of my sandwich to my dogs, "You want to drive us back?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." We clean up our little dinner before I jump back on the tractor, "Come on I'll show you." I say as I pull her up on my lab. I try not to laugh when her face goes a deep red, "It's alright trust me." I give her a quick lesson and as we drive back through the woods I flip on the lights. "Ha you're a natural."

She gives a little laugh as we pull up to my house and the barn, "Thanks for showing me around Iowa." She says as I shut off the tractor and help her down and walk her back the house just as Switzerland and my dad pull up.

I dare to hug her goodbye, "Your welcome Lichtenstein and you can come back any time you want." Switzerland gives me an evil look as he slams the car door and starts to pulls away. But all I do is smile, "Dad thanks for that."

My Dad pats me on the back, "Your welcome Heartland, but boy you're living dangerously."

I let out a laugh as my dogs bark a goodbye to the car, "Yeah but she's worth it."

**A/N: This is loosely based on the song Big Green Tractor. **

**Hungary: What that's it?**

**I'm not going to have him do something that will get him killed. **

**Hungary: We'll see about that. **


	34. A quick lunch date

**This is just a story including Native America and those who raised her sons.**

I inhale slowly with my brother sitting next to me, "Are you really sure we should be doing this? I mean Mom hates them. And Dude I mean she really freaking hates them."

He nods, "We have to get them together and not for us but for all our kids." I hate it when he's right and uses logic against me; Mom never liked England or France although she stood them for years only for our sake. But since our independences she down right despises them and hates that we let them anywhere near our kids.

"Dude I get that but I mean what if she tries to I don't know kill them or something. She nearly did it a few times to England! If Alaska wasn't in his arms he'd be dead right now and she'd be dancing on his grave."

He sighs, "Stop being so dramatic."

"I am not being dramatic I'm telling the truth! She nearly strangled me a few times over the years too."

I can see it in his eyes that he wants to slap me, "Alfred you dragged Mom literally through the dirt and nearly killed her! And you want to bitch that she attacked you a few times?"

I look away somewhat ashamed of what I did all those years before, "Uh…"

"Yeah uh." He turns as England and France walk into the small café make an arguing bee line over to the table, "Hello." He says before whistling to really get their attentions.

Both turn stopping their bickering for a moment thinking I did it, "Alright Wanker why did you ask us to meet you here?" England asks still shooting daggers at France.

I lean back, "Dudes we thought you'd like to really met Mom…you know officially." I give a big grin but I wish I was anywhere else right now.

While England's eyes grow wide with knowing fear, France just gives a really creepy smile before both sit beside us. France sitting next to Canada and England next to me, "Oh I haven't seen that beauty since I fought with her." France says thinking back with that same creepy smile plastered on his face.

England smirks, "If I remember you lost that one Francis."

And before France can pick another pointless fight I spot my Mother walking thought the front door and I stand and smile at her. She has her long black hair pulled up and her sweet deep brown almond eyes scan the room before locking with mine, "Oh there you are Maska." She says and I can feel my face grow hot as my brother also stands the greet her.

"Maska?" England asks just as Mom's sweet caring eyes instantly turn sharp and fiery towards my ex-brother.

She folds her arms looking now at both nations, "Yes, it's the name I gave him. Not that English name you gave him." I can tell she's just waiting to attack either of them if they say something stupid.

Lucky for them Canada quickly grabs her hand, "Mom."

Again her eyes soften as she turns to him, "Yes Aputsiaq?"

"Why don't you sit down, please?" He gives her hand a small squeeze before she sits down at the head of the table.

I can feel England trying to hide behind me, "Hello Chenoa."

Again her eyes dart across to him, "Arthur." Next her eyes turn to France, "Francis."

Even I can feel the tension building, mostly because of England still trying to hide from the slightly older woman, "Mom we thought that since uh…they're in our kids' lives now that, um…" I can't look at her in the eye also slightly afraid of her, "We should you know talk."

She leans back arms folded, "Talk? Really, because I doubt they can do any more than argue and fight." She smirks, "How they survived this long with all that sexual tension built up between them is beyond me."

"What?! I don't want to fuck that frog!" England says as France just winks in his direction.

My Mother nods still wearing that smirk, "Sure you don't. But what I really want to know is why are both of you so interested in my innocent Grandbabies?" While the question is to both, her eyes never leave France and his stupid creepy smile.

This actually seems to stump both Countries because neither can say anything so I guess I'll be the Hero and save them from Mom…again, "Mom, my kids love Iggy. I mean most do anyway and I know the Colonies really see him as…" I really don't want to say it but just this once I will but I mutter it, "a kind of a Grandfather."

Canada nods, "It's the same with my girls. They all call Francis Grandpere; even Edward's said it once or twice."

She nods thinking it over for a moment, "Arthur the Colonies I can see why you're so interested in but what about my little Alaska?"

I'm ready to answer but he clears his throat, "Chenoa, she's such a sweet beautiful girl and I… love her. She actually reminds me a lot of Alfred at that age." Even I'm surprised by this but I don't know why so I let him continue, "I see her as my little princess and she knows this."

Wow I think, for once are we all going to act our ages? I look towards my Mom; she does have that special power after all.

Now it's France's turn, "I agree, the providences are all my mon petite anges."

She laughs, "For once you both agree on something? Well since that's a sign of the end of the world lets have lunch before it ends." She grabs the menu and starts to read.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I grab a menu too, "Alfred?" England looks confused as I chuckle.

"Dude she's not going to kill you right now so," I hand him a menu, "might as well eat while we're here."

"Maska."

"Yeah Mom?"

"No burgers have chicken or fish."

I sigh because I knew that was coming, "Yes Mom."

**Hey peoples just a quick Note from me:**

**Maska means Strong**

**Aputsiaq means Snowflake**


	35. Movie night

America pulls up and parks before turning to the two sitting beside him, "Alright Dudes it's going to be badass movies all night." He says with a big grin.

Both Denmark and Prussia smile as they get out of the car, "And I brought some of my awesome beer." The ex-nation says holding up a twelve pack. "But what are you guys drinking?"

America rolls his eyes as he goes to unlock his front door to find it already unlocked, "Huh?" He slowly opens the door to see most if not all his daughters sitting around his new flat screen TV watching what looks like Titanic. "Girls what are you doing?" He asks as the other two walk in behind.

They're greeted by a few hushes than a shut up or two, "Alfred, Dude what about our movies?" Denmark asks getting a cold stare from the flickering darkness.

The tall nation motions both to follow him into the kitchen, "Yeah sorry Dudes but we'll have to wait until their movie's over or they'll never let us turn ours on."

While Denmark lets out a moan, Prussia shrugs before grabbing one of his beers and makes a beeline for where Sylvia is sitting with her daughter. He bends down, "Mind if the awesome me joins you?" He whispers.

He's answered by a hush next to him before she nods. So he picks up Susquehanna Valley and sits her on his lap before smiling over at the young girl's mother now right next to him, "Gil, let me have a sip." Sylvia whispers back reaching for the beer which he quickly hands over.

Meanwhile America is eyeing up the trio carefully before taking his seat next to Nevada and Florida, "Since when has that been going on?" He motions over as both just shrug going back to the movie. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Daddy, be quiet. I can't hear." Hawaii says from right in front of him.

Denmark lets out a small laugh, "Yeah Daddy."

"Dude shut up and get me a beer before you sit down. And you young lady will not be watching all of this."

Georgia smiles at him from beside her younger sister, "I got it covered Dad."

Denmark hands him a beer before taking an open seat next to Maine off to the side, "Have we gotten to the crash yet?"

Maine rolls her eyes at the older man, "Dude it just started."

America sighs, "Shit…"

* * *

By the time the Titanic sinks all three men are enthralled into the movie along with most of the female states. America now has Hawaii in his lap holding her tight, "Daddy they all didn't die did they?" She asks looking up at his shinning eyes.

He inhales slowly as he whispers, "Yeah Pepe, but this is just a movie remember?" She nods resting her head in his chest.

As the credits roll someone turns on the light, "Aww Daddy don't cry it's just a movie."

He wipes his eyes, "I'm not crying I got something in my eye. Right Denmark?"

All turn to Denmark who looks away wiping his eyes, "Yeah, stupid romantic chick flick."

Prussia lets out a laugh from his spot now on the floor with Susquehanna Valley asleep curled up on his lap, "So vat awesome movie is next?"

Before either other man can answer North Carolina speaks up, "Oh lets watch Casablanca next." She turns back to America, "Please Daddy you know it's your best propaganda film."

They all turn to him before he smiles, "Well Humphrey Bogart was a badass…put it on girls."

Prussia turns to Sylvia now resting her head on his shoulder, "Propaganda film?"

"Yeah but you don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

The older man looks in her warm brown eyes before whispering in her ear when America looks away, "We'll always have Paris…or at least tonight."

**Wow where did that ending come from? Is he being OOC or just really romantic? **

**America: Cat, stop pairing them together. **

**I can't help it, I blame Hungary. Anyway to the actual note: Casablanca known as one of the most romantic movie was really a propaganda film made by America against the Nazis and while it's not the only one they made it's the most famous. **


	36. Chupacabra

**I realized I haven't used any territories so Puerto Rico you want to play with the states?**

**P.R.: It depends do I get to pick the states?**

**I'll think about it...no. **

"Hola Rico!" Jersey calls out to an eighteen year old looking girl sitting near a fountain playing guitar.

She looks up at the smiling man, "Hola dumbass." She shakes her head as her foot taps to the beat of a distant drum.

He inches closer, "Aw don't be that way my sister from another mister."

Now she rolls her fiery brownish green eyes, "What Dork? What do you want?" She asks moving her loose deep brown hair out of her face.

The state hands her a picture, "I'm hoping for some information."

She takes the picture somewhat confused, "What the hell is this?"

"Chupacabra."

"No, this is some weird I don't know what." She hands the strange picture back, "This is not my Le Chupacabra."

He nods thinking it over, "I never said it was. It's from Texas and since I've never played with the goat sucker I though hey Puerto Rico knows all about this so…"

"Here you are." She folds her arms at her annoying 'stepbrother', "And I want to help because?"

His smile widens, "Because I know about your crush on you know who and I'll help you if you help me."

Her eyes grow and she nearly drops her guitar, "How!? Who told you? Is this freaking black mail?"

"Wait, hold on Rico. I'm Jersey I have my sources and this isn't blackmail. Kay?" Jersey puts up his hands smiling sheepishly, "Honest I wouldn't pull that on you."

Rico inhales looking around, "Fine, but if you tell anyone." She points her guitar at him, "I'll tell my Poppy."

He nods quickly the last thing he wants to do is cause another war between America and Spain. He's heard how protective Spain can be with Romano so he doesn't want to even think about what Spain would do to him, "Never even crossed my mind." She takes the picture back and smirks, "So what do you think it is?"

"Hard to tell until I see it myself."

* * *

The vast open field seems to go on for miles as Jersey along with Puerto Rico pull up and get out, "Now where is Texas?" Jersey says as the tall teen pulls up with Montana and New Mexico. "Tex you ready for this shit?"

He slams the door and pulls out a large crate, "Hell yeah. Sup Rico."

"Hey." Rico says turning to the northern most state, "Um…I didn't know you believe in this."

Montana laughs pulling out his bag of chips, "Dude I don't, I think it's just a poor dog with some kind of illness or something."

"This coming from the boy waging war with squirrels?"

"They started it and damn it I'm going to finish it, but that's beside the point." Montana folds his arms just as Texas takes his chips, "Hey, Bro. Those are mine."

"Dude you'll get them back after we catch this son of a bitch." Texas says throwing the bag into the cage and placing it in the brush.

While Montana moans the loss of his chips Rico turns to Tse, "So how are we going to do this? Because my Chupacabra doesn't eat chips it drinks blood."

"Yeah I've done my research but this is much different. This guy might go for them only because if it's the only food around. Chances are it will take the bait." Tse says adjusting his camera.

Rico nods, "Makes sense I'm surprised."

Jersey chuckles, "We do know what we're doing half the time." He takes a series of motion cameras before tossing some to Puerto Rico, "Tex Dude where does this guy hang out?"

"Here come on." Texas leads the small group down a rocky path to a pair of old dead trees jetting out of sharp rocks, "So he's been seen down here and every time we've seen him a chicken disappears."

Rico nods, "Now that sounds like him."

"Then should we add maybe some raw chicken or meat?" Jersey asks the female territory.

"No he likes them alive." They all turn at the sound of a distant cry and they notice that Montana's gone.

Texas shakes his head, "Dumbass tried to get the chips." They all nod, "Come on y'all let's get back to him before it gets dark."

They arrive back just as the sun goes down to see Montana squeezed into the small crate, "This isn't what it looks like…" He takes a bite of a chip, "Okay it might be…what it looks like."

Jersey face palms as a howl echoes in the surrounding darkness, "Shit here we go."

"Hell yeah." Texas says as he takes a flashlight and his shotgun out of his truck. "Alright how are we gonna get this bastard?"

The cries get louder and closer as Tse opens the cage and Jersey grabs his camera, "Rico, stay behind me."

"I'm not a child."

"And I'm not asking." Jersey says taking her hand and pulling her behind him, instantly thinking that this was a bad idea.

Tse quickly grabs a flashlight along with Montana, "It sounds like there's more than one." Tse says as the light catches the shine of a pair of eyes, "There he is!"

They all quickly turn to the small dog like creature as it stares at them. Texas raises his shot gun ready to fire if it advances while Tse starts his camera.

Puerto Rico pulls away from the states and slowly advances towards the creature, "Puerto Rico, get back here!" Jersey demands.

She holds up her hand towards them as she slowly advances, "Hola doggie…" It looks at her with a watchful eye as it sniffs the air, "It's okay baby." She says sweetly, as she reaches out her hand its head nudges her hand.

The states let out a deep held breath as Texas lowers his gun still eyeing the creature. Jersey takes the territory's lead and slowly walks up to the dog creature, "Good boy." He coos softly as he reaches the creature at awe at the sight, "How did you know that would work?"

She smiles petting the creature, "I'm Puerto Rico and I have my ways." She winks, "Now I got your Chupacabra, you have to keep up your end."

"Yeah, I know." He shakes his head; this was easy compared to setting her up with a certain brother of his.


	37. Guitar lessons

**This takes place between my stories Another long night and The final meeting. And I only own my little ones.**

**America: Is this another songfic? Cause this one I don't mind popping in on.**

**Sure just don't get caught, that son of yours has quiet a temper.**

* * *

Charlie sits down with two guitars and his cup of coffee, "Alright Alaska you ready to learn?" He says turning to the youngest state holding her small bear. "Come on over here."

"Kay…whose guitars are those?" She asks sitting her little brown friend on her father's favorite chair before joining her oldest brother on the couch.

One is worn from both age and use while the other slightly smaller is much newer with hints of white and purple swirling up the bridge, "This one's yours Honey."

"To keep!?"

"Yeah." The southern state smiles when Alaska lets out a squeal of delight, "Now what we're gonna do is the basics. Now you remember the song I taught you?"

She nods taking her guitar in her hands, "Amazing Grace right?"

"Yep." He says inching closer to the edge of the couch with his own guitar. He starts to tap his foot to set a beat, "Alright one, two, three." They both start to strum to the slow tempo of his boot.

America walks in the back door and sets his keys down just in time to hear a sweet song coming from his living room. He carefully inches his head in as Charlie starts to sing, "Amazing Grace how sweet the sound, to save a wrench like me. I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now I see."

The nation's heart melts when Alaska lets out a laugh, "That was pretty Charlie. Do you know any more?"

Charlie looks around before picking her up on his knee with his guitar, "Only if you play with me." He says taking her hand into his and hands her the pick, "Alright you ready?"

After thinking for a moment he starts strumming with her, "Mr. Sunrise in my hometown, rows of cotton 'bout knee high. Miss Baker down the dirt road still got clothes out on the line…"

America takes out his camera as both start to sing the chorus, "From Carolina, down to Georgia. Smell the Jasmine and Magnolia, sleepy sweet home, Alabama. Road tide Road, Muddy water, Mississippi, blessed Graceland whispers to me. Carry on; carry on sweet southern comfort carry on."

She smiles up at him, knowing it's just her and her big brother as they continue to play. She giggles as he nudges her with his nose she might not know the whole song but she follows along with the next chorus. And watches in awe at her big brother as he finishes, "Charlie will you show me all these places?"

He blinks slightly confused, "You mean you've never been to the southern states?"

She looks down not wanting to look him in the eye as she mutters, "They just say I'm just a territory so why…bother."

Quickly he puts his guitar down and wraps her in a hug, "That'll change, Honey and I'm gonna see to it myself." His heart breaks knowing that just weeks before he felt the same way what's worse is he knows he started it all those years before. So since he started it he's going to fix it, "Yah know what? Since we got time before the big meeting lets go see Tennessee and Kentucky right now."

"Okay!" She jumps up taking Moka by the paw, "Can Moka come too?"

"Of course she can. Now get your shoes on." He says as she races up the stairs. He turns and nearly jumps, "God Damn it Dad stop doing that! Uh…how long have you been home?"

America smiles, "Long enough. But if you're taking her on a little field trip take one of the Mustangs" He throws his son the keys before walking back in the kitchen, "Just don't get into any more arguments with your siblings and you can keep it."

The state's emerald eyes grow wide, "The blue one? Really?"

"Yeah, show her around." He says coming back in with his phone, "I mean it's about time she got to see the other states and one of these days you should go see hers."

"Sure Dad…you didn't um take any pictures did you?"

His father lets out a laugh, "What me? Now would this hero do something like that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Charlie sighs, "Just promise not to tell anyone please?"

A knowing smile appears on America's face as Alaska races down the stairs, "Tell about what? Right my little heroine?"

"Right Daddy."


	38. Lunch and hunting

He's only told two of his sisters his secret. And while both have accepted it and him, he's not sure if his father will. But Minnesota feels he has to say something to him but just in case he's going to tell him in his favorite café where if he needs to make a quick getaway he can.

He's never been sure how his father will take that one he's gay and two he's been dating for years even though he's hidden it for most of his life. He inhales slowly as he raises thinking that he'll just leave and work up the nerve some other day when he feels his father's hand on his shoulder, "Lukas, dude there you are."

The northern state's face grows a light red, "Hello Dad." He watches his father sit across from him so he sits back down, "How's the um…Capital?"

America shrugs, "Same and I know you didn't bring me out here just to talk about our Capital." America quickly orders two Cokes before turning back to his quiet, private son, "And don't start asking about the weather either."

Lukas inhales slowly playing with his straw, "Um…Dad I um…want to tell you something…" He looks down, trying to come up with something, anything to get him out of this situation. Mentally cursing North Carolina for insisting he does this.

"Yeah I'm listening."

The state shakes his head before looking up, "I'm uh going to holy week with Wisconsin this year."

Both stare at each other for a moment before America smiles, "Dude that's awesome! I bet your brother is stoked! Hell I might go with him this year, he knows the best spot to bag a deer and I haven't been hunting in years. Oh this is going to be fun."

Minnesota nods looking down, "Yeah, it's really going to be uh fun." He shifts in his seat thinking that now he has to go hunting with his cheese head brother. He sighs not prepared for what America says next.

"So if you're going is it just you going or…are you taking someone with you?" America watches as his son's dark blue eyes grow wide with fear.

Minnesota quickly speaks up, "What me? N-no Dad, it's just um…uh a boy's week."

America nods, "Yeah, that's what I mean. Is he coming? Because you know the rules I want to meet him before it gets really serious." He takes a sip of his Coke; he's made his move now he's waiting for his son he's just sad it took his son this long to tell him.

His mind is racing, "How? Who told you?!"

"Son, calm down. I'm not as naïve as I seem." America says with a knowing warm smile, "I've known for a long time. So are we going to order?"

He's dumbfounded; he never in a million years expected this reaction from America, "Uh yeah, Dad." He says picking up the menu, "Are you really coming?"

His father doesn't look up from his menu, "Hell yeah Dude, are you really coming?"

"Yeah Dad we're both coming."

"Good."

**A/N: Holy week is the week before Thanksgiving and the opening week for deer hunting it's huge in Upper Wisconsin.**

**Wisconsin: It's freaking awesome! Oh and yeah they can come if they bring the beer.**


	39. Our father

The park is nearly empty as Chenoa sits reading her book, "What is it Maska?" She says looking up at her son now standing right beside her.

America sits down next to her, "Mom I want to ask you something."

She nods putting her book down, "What is it?"

"Mom, who is my father?"

Chenoa's whole body tightens as her brown eyes grow wide, "Where did this come from?" Although she asked it, she knows he's wanted to know for a long time. Both her son's wanted to know but it just never seemed to be the time or the place.

He looks down, "Well…is it England? Cause Charlie looks a hell of a lot like him? Or Netherlands? Or God don't tell me it's France!" He puts his face in his hands.

She smiles warmly at him as she moves a strand of hair out of his face, "No baby and while England raised you…he is not your father nor is France."

"Netherlands?"

She inhales slowly, "No, although he was a charming man."

"Eww, Mom." Alfred says as his face goes red thinking about her and the other country.

She lets out a small laugh, "Now is this for you or did one of my grandbabies ask?"

Alfred leans back watching the birds in the sky, "Honestly, it's just for me. I mean I always knew you were my Mom. I don't know how but I did but with who my father is…I don't have a clue." He turns back to his mother, "I…I"

"Oh Maska its okay, but…I don't know if he knows." Now it's her turn to look away, "And if you want to tell your brother too that's okay with me."

When he nods she leans over and whispers in his ear, "Really?"

"Yes baby it's him."

* * *

Canada pokes America as a shorter man walks in and sits down at the meeting. While Canada can't take his eyes off him, America looks away. "What should we do bro? I mean we know now and we…um do you know anything about him?"

Canada looks down, "Just that he's a Nordic."

"Yeah, well now I see where you get your eye color from." America says as Canada hits his arm.

"And where you get your love of holidays."

They turn to each other, "Bro how did we not figure this out before?" America asks as he stands, "Dude cover me in case his husband tries to hit me."

Canada nods as the twins stand and walk over to the shorter man who turns and smiles at them, "Hello America, oh and Canada."

Both stop in their tracks, that confirms it for them, "Dude Finland what's up?"

He smiles at both of them, "I'm fine why?" Without warning the twins wrap they're arms around the surprised man in a soft embrace, "Huh what are you two doing?"

Quickly both let go smiling at him, "Just uh saying hi." They turn and walk back to their seats as the rest of the nations look on confused at the strange site before going back to arguing.

Finland sits chuckling to himself, he hated not claiming them all those centuries before but he knew that one of the other countries would be able to care for them better than he could. But he always loved them from afar even if they didn't know it. He just hopes he'll meet his grandchildren someday…all seventy seven of them.

**A/N: Ok so this actually makes a lot of sense to me.**

**America: It does? **

**Yeah so before France and England showed up it was Netherlands, Sweden, Finland and a few others. Now who first mentioned seeing a little boy running around?**

**America: Finland**

**Okay and who instantly knew who the little boy was even though he claimed he didn't really get a good look at?**

**America: I see your point…I guess.**

**At least it's not France.**


	40. Our father part 2

**A lot of fluffy family goodness ahead, you have been warned.**

Kansas looks past her father towards the large U.N. Building, "Daddy? Are you sure about this? I love messing with the Nazis but what if the…" She looks around slightly concerned, "the Commie is here?"

America rolls his eye as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, "Oh Sofia, first Russia isn't here and second you stay away from Germany. Just because you like messing with him doesn't mean you should attack him." It's not why he brought her anyway. She had attacked Texas with one on her sunflowers again and nearly gave him an concussion.

She gives him a big grin as she darts for the door, "Oh but that's half the fun and now that I know he's here, bye!" She bolts through the door and races down the hall, "I'm coming for you." She sings out as she runs head long into the tall Russian. She backs away her eyes wide with terror, "Uh…uh…"

Russia looks down with a sweet smile and a dark aura around him, "Why do I smell sunflowers?"

Kansas lets out a loud fearful scream as she races away from the tall country and ducks into the first room she can find. The Nations in the room look over in confusion at the teen girl with tears streaming down her face.

She falls to the ground as one short Country advances towards her slowly, "Are you okay?"

Kansas reaches out and wraps her arms around his waist, "Don't let him get me and my sweethearts. Please!"

He smiles at her as he softly stokes her head, "I wouldn't let him get you." He pulls her to her feet, "Come on let's go find your Papa." He says as he leads her to the door.

They walk in silence for a while as America runs up to the pair, "Kansas, baby what happened?"

Kansas's brown eyes fill with anger, "Daddy you said Russia wasn't here!"

"Oh he was just leaving. I swear Baby." He says has he takes his daughter into his arms, "Its okay, he's not going to get your sunflowers." He looks her in the eyes before kissing her forehead and turning to the other man, "Uh…thanks Finland."

Finland smiles, "It wasn't a problem."

Just as Finland starts to walk back to his room America calls out, "Wait…um do you want to have lunch with us? I mean after we get done here and all."

For a moment Finland doesn't know what to say as Kansas looks up at her father, "Who is he Daddy? A European country?"

America looks Finland right in the eye, "Yeah but he also happens to be…" He smiles at the man in front of him knowing that this is the time to say it, "My Dad."

Kansas breaks away from her father as her brown eyes grow wide, "Really?!" she turns to Finland who nods weakly. She smiles as she races over and grabs his hand, "Holy crap, this is awesome! Please have lunch with us, oh and I want to show you my sweethearts!" she says as she pulls the dumbfounded country past her father, "Come on Finland!"

The older nation just smiles as he squeezes her hand, "I would love too. Uh America?"

"Dude go on, I'll catch up in a second. And Kansas be nice to your Grandfather."

Kansas looks back and smiles, "Yeah of course. Hey Finland what should I call you?"

He shrugs, "Whatever you want Kansas." He never thought he'd not only be holding one of his granddaughter's hands but she'd be so excited to meet him.

She thinks for a moment before leading him out the door, "What is Finnish for Grandfather?"

"Isoisä."

"Then that's what I'm going to call you."

"Alright then, Auringonkukkka."

She stops and stares at him, "I don't know what you called me I think it's great!" She hugs him before pulling him to her favorite sunflower field to wait for her father.

**Kansas: Hey what does Auringonkukkka mean anyway?**

**Sunflower**

**Kansas:…I freaking love him! But I hate you for bringing Russia.**

**And I can tell you had way to much caffeine.**


	41. Parental America

"Come on my little Chickadee." Prussia purrs softly as his hand slowly works down Pennsylvania's arm, "Don't make the awesome me wait." He coos again as his hand works down to her hand then moves to her leg.

She sighs, "No and I mean it Gil. Stop it." She slaps his hand way, she knows exactly what he wants but she knows her father is somewhere around and she can't take a chance of them being caught together like this.

He gives her his best puppy dog eyes as he smirks, "What? It's not like I'm invading your vital regions." He says placing his hand back on her thigh, "You know unless you want me to."

He's about to pull her in for a kiss when he sees sharp blue eyes staring at him from across the room, "Prussia what the fuck are you doing to my daughter!?" America advances slowly, "The hell did I hear about invading her vital regions?"

Prussia is up in an instant his red eyes wide with a terror rarely seen in the albino, "America it's not vhat it looks like." He slowly backs up and towards a back door as a dark aura appears around the younger father.

"Dad I promise he's never done anything I didn't want him to do." Sylvia steps between the men in hopes of calming her very protective father.

America lets out a cynical laugh, "Really? And what baby did he exactly do with you?" His hands ball into large fists as he shakes with rage, "Well you bastard!"

The ex-country races from the room in utter fear of the man now quickly giving chase, "The awesome me didn't do anything!" He cries out not daring to look back. He's desperately trying to find his brother as they race down the hallway. "America I never invaded her vital regions."

"Lying Prussian bastard!" America yells as he tackles the older man both ending up in a small meeting room with many European countries are siting, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The only thing that stops Prussia's untimely death is Germany as he tries hard to rip the enraged man off his brother. "America, get off him."

"Fucking rat bastard!" America screams just as a shot rings out above his head making him stop.

"Stop it Daddy." Sylvia says from the door, "He didn't do anything wrong."

America turns from his oldest daughter to the pinned man than back, "You promise?"

The keystone state sighs, "Yes, God Dad he vas trying to get a beer but I vas making him vait until after the meeting." She turns and storms out, annoyed mostly at herself for not telling her father sooner and not telling Prussia to really behave himself.

America stands and folds his arms before turning to the ex-country, "Prussia, dude I think we need to have a talk."

"Uh that's awesome but I'm staying right here." The father shoots him a look that makes his blood run cold, "Ah-h, sure. Good thing it was my awesome idea, yeah lets go talk." He turns to the other countries before nodding a good-bye to his brother hoping it's not his last good-bye.

America nearly throws the other country into another room, "Alright Gilbert what are you doing with my daughter because if I remember correctly I told you to say away from her."

"Nothing Alfred I swear and she's a grown woman so she can make her own decisions." Now Prussia stands his ground seeing the rage soften slightly in the other man's sky blue eyes. "That's what makes her so awesome."

America's eyes narrow again, "If you do anything to hurt her and I mean anything…" He moves closer to the man, "I swear I'll break your neck."

"I would never do anything that unawesome."

America nods feeling like his old friend is telling the truth, "Fine." He turns and starts to walk out, "Go get your beer."

Prussia lets out a smile, "I'll save you one too." He waits until America is down the hall before he goes back to the small bar in any hope of seeing Sylvia, "Hey Chickadee."

"You are an idiot." She says handing him a beer, "He was going to kill you." She says forcing her accent down.

He sits down and smiles, "No that's not something a hero would do so the awesome me is safe."

She shakes her head, "Think again because he's a father protecting his sweet innocent daughter from a big bad 'villain'." She watches his face amazingly grow paler, "Just behave yourself and you'll live." She gives him a peck on the cheek, "Trust me he'll come around…hopefully."

**America: Errr**

**You okay…America?**

**America: I swear I'll break his freaking leg if he so much as look at her wrong.**

**Uh…I'm just going to…leave now…Bye *runs for safety from Parental America* Ahh Canada save me!**


	42. TV ghosts

**Warning really short and random and I don't own anything but my little ones.**

"I'm not watchin' it." Virginia says from his spot on the couch, "Turn it off cause I ain't watchin' it!"

Louisiana rolls her eyes, "Aw is the show too scary for my big brother?" She lets out a laugh as California and British Columbia join them on the couch.

His blue eyes shoot her a death glare, "I ain't afraid of shit! I just don't want to watch a uh Canadian show is all."

Brit slaps his shoulder, "First my Papa makes really good shows, second this isn't a Canadian show anyway and third you're just scared the ghosts will get you."

Cal nods giving him a smirk, "Just let him go, he couldn't handle the show anyway, Canadian or not." He knows exactly what buttons to push when it comes to their older southern brother.

"Fine." Virginia says folding his arms and leaning back, "Turn the damn thin' on." He watches Ana press play, "What's this one about anyway?"

She gives a wicked grin, "Well the first one where going to watch had ghost children, and then we'll see from there."

He inhales slowly as he tries to lean further back into the couch, "Shit…"

Just as they hit the half way mark of the hour long show Virginia is holding tight to his cousin's arm trying to force himself to look while every inch of him wants to look away, "W-why are we watchin' this?" He says as a shiver runs down his spine. And as a ghostly set of eyes appears on the screen he yells out ducking behind her.

She lets out a laugh, "Aww, it's okay Marshal we'll protect you from the evil kiddies."

Cal puts his feet up on the coffee table, "Man I don't think their evil…lonely sure but not evil."

The other three just stare at him for a moment before Ana asks, "How can you tell? I mean I'm not disagreeing with you just curious."

"Practice mostly." He says taking a sip of his soda as a commercial comes on, "I mean I've dealt with hundreds of spirits and well…it's just a feeling."

"You're full of shit." Virginia growls from his spot behind Brit.

California's brown eyes narrow, "Really? Then lets watch a few more to these and I'll prove it and if you still don't believe me than we'll take a trip to Linda Vista."

The older state sits up, "Uh…naw I'm good." He turns back just a figure instantly appears on the screen, "AAHH!" He ducks back behind Brit. He lets out a whimper, "What does it want?"

Louisiana can't help herself, "Your soul." She says as she lightly touches his neck with her soda straw.

With that he bolts up and races out through the kitchen and out the back door screaming his head off, "NOOOO! DAD!"

The trio just starts laughing, California hiccups, "Dude what does he think Dad's going to do?"

"I know so much for our hero big brother." Ana wipes a tear. "Ok Girl turn it up some, cause this isn't even that scary yet."

"I know right. The one with the faceless girl is way scarier." Brit says turning up the volume.

Cal looks over, "Wait what? Do we have that one?"

"Hell yeah."

He smiles, "Sweet I feel a marathon coming on."

Both girls cheer as Virginia and America watch from the safety of the kitchen, "Son you want to rejoin them or go play video games?"

Virginia looks up at him, "Do I really have to answer that?"

"Nope." America says as they walk up the stairs and away from the living room TV as they can.

**So I was watching Paranormal Witness while I wrote this. So that's what they're watching.**

**Cal: Still not that scary and now the A/N!**

**Fine, although I really don't need it but whatever, random fact time. Linda Vista is one considered one of the most haunted places in America. Located in L.A, California it was once a hospital that was shut down in the 1980s and since has been used as a backdrop in both TV shows and movies.**

**Cal: Hell Yeah**


	43. Attempt to ship part 3

America sits Nebraska down in the empty meeting room before looking out the door window making sure they weren't followed, "Nebraska I think it's time we had a little chat."

Nebraska sinks down in his chair as he runs a finger over his lips, "I'm sorry Dad I don't know what I was thinking." He says while thinking that he can't wait to do it again and feel the same spark.

His father sighs as he sits down putting Alaska in the chair next to them, "Yeah you are my son…" He rubs his temples. Now really hating that he came with Canada in his car instead of using his own, "Of all the women to kiss you had to pick Belarus."

The state's eyes light up, "She's so hot Dad, I mean she's so pretty and dangerous and…and."

"And madly in love with her brother."

Nebraska's taken aback, "Wait what?"

America nods slowly, "Sorry son and she'll probably kill you if you even come close to her again." He can tell his son is getting it but he has to drive the point home, "And then her brother would smash your remains to a bloody mess."

The male state can feel his heart ripping in two at the thought of never even touching her again, "Oh…"

A knock on the door make both father and son jump, "I'm sorry America I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Alaska runs to her older aunt as both American men's eyes fall on her rather large chest, "Huh, yeah Ukraine. We're fine."

She smiles at the pair as she picks up her niece, "And what are you doing Honey?"

"Oh I want to draw you a picture Auntie, and guess what I'm learning guitar from my big brother and England's gonna teach me violin and and Uncle Mattie's gonna teach me to make really great pancakes and…"

America chuckles "Honey slow down and breathe."

Ukraine sits down next to the American's thinking how her little niece is really America's daughter as the little state starts to draw, "What are you drawing me?"

Alaska smiles grabbing a blue crayon, "My flag, isn't it pretty?"

When the female county nods, America smiles sweetly as he reaches out for her hand, "You know if you want you can come back to her state and we'll show you around."

The other three's eyes light up instantly and Alaska squeals out in delight, "Yeah Auntie come back with us! I wanna show you my doggies and moose and my mountains!"

Her Aunt smiles, "Oh course baby."

When Ukraine hugs the little state America's heart melts, "We'll leave right after the meeting. Right Nebraska?" America jabs his son's arm realizing his son's eyes never wavered the entire time.

The male state's face goes red as he manages a nod, "Uh yeah."

"Daddy, Moka and I have to go potty."

Ukraine stands with the state in her arms, "I got it…if that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Both men watch her go before Nebraska turns to his father, "Dad, she's awesome! Do you see the size of her chest?"

America slaps him upside the head, "Damn it don't be rude…but yes." He grins from ear to ear, "Yes I do."

**America: Are you trying to say something?**

**Yeah straight American men are obsessed with breasts.**

**America: W-what that's um not true?**

**Oh yeah? What color are Ukraine's eyes?**

**America: Uh…uh, um…can I call Iggy?**

** I rest my case.**


	44. Rabbit Attack

**Okay this is holy crap short and really random. But this is for my awesome Washington State. I hope you love it and you know who you is. ;3**

Delaware looks out the window and smiles as he sees his western sister picking up her beloved brown rabbit. He senses a very easy target as he slips down the hallway and the back stairs just as his sister walks in the kitchen with her large rabbit. "What's up?" He asks innocently with his hands behind his back.

Washington state's eyes narrow slightly at her brother unsure what he's up to, "You haven't seen Tennessee have you?"

"Nope. Why what did he do?" Again he says sweetly. He's hoping she'll take the bait.

She sighs, "He borrowed my Blues Brother's DVD and then got Whiskey all over it so now it's all sticky and doesn't work right."

Delaware nods, "Really?" He pinches his thumb and pointer finger and starts to rub them together, "And you know what this is right?"

She shakes her head not sure where he's going with this.

"It's the world's smallest violin and it's playing a song just for you." He says with a laugh. But as he turns to walk away he fails to see her lower the rabbit to the floor.

Just as she lets go of her attack rabbit she smiles, "Roo…" Delaware turns his eyes wide with a knowing fear, "Sic him boy."

* * *

"Now you know better than to sic you rabbit on your siblings, especially Delaware." America says sitting with his red headed daughter, "Even if he probably deserved it."

Washington state nods petting her now sleeping friend, "Well he did deserve it."

Her father sighs, "Yeah I know but I'm not going clean all that blood off the living room floor...and walls...and my TV."

She looks up and smiles "Don't worry Dad I got it covered. Right Tenny?"

Quickly Tennessee races by them with a bucket and sponge, "Y-yeah I got it." He says as he disappears into the living room.

America just sighs, hoping that Delaware hasn't been traumatized too much by the vicious little attack.


	45. Hug?

Connecticut sits deep in thought reading on her front porch, "Hug?"

She looks up confused to see her older brother standing in front of her with his arms open wide, "What?"

Delaware smiles, "Hug?"

She's not sure what he's up to as she stands and hugs him. He lets out a happy sigh before he dashes away. She sits back down now unable to pick up her book just staring at him as he races away. "What is wrong with him?"

* * *

He's finally able to kick his feet up and grab a glass of his favorite moonshine. As Charlie brings it to his lips he stops now seeing his younger brother grinning at him, "What?"

"Hug?"

Charlie just blinks, "What?"

Delaware smiles brightly his arms open, "Hug."

He's not sure why but Charlie slowly stands and hugs his slightly younger brother, "This better not be a trick you Damn Yankee."

Again Delaware lets out a delighted sigh before racing down the stairs and out of sight. Charlie sits back down shaking his head, "God Damn he ain't right in the head."

* * *

Kansas smiles as she writes a new song just for her Isoisä. She turns to her piano just as there's a knock on her door. She stands half expecting Finland only to see Delaware instead. "Um…Hey big brother what's up?"

"Hug!" Delaware shouts wrapping his arms around his younger sister.

She struggles for a moment before giving up and hugging him back. "Delaware?"

He lets out a laugh. He bolts away just as Finland walks up. "Hello Auringonkukkka…who was that?"

The state crosses her arms, "My big brother."

He nods looking as the teen rounds a corner and disappears, "What was he doing?"

"Losing what's left of his mind."

* * *

Hawaii sits cross legged staring out at one of her volcanoes. She wipes a tear listening to her parents arguing again. She inhales slowly trying to hold back the rest of her tears and nearly jumps as Delaware sits right in front of her. He has on a warm smile and opens his arms, "Hug?"

She smiles and reaches out slowly as he takes her in his arms, "Hug."

He picks her up still in the embrace and races toward the beach, "Hug, hug, hug…hug." He sings as she lets a giggle out.

She looks up into his hazel eyes, "Del you're silly."

"Hug."

"Yeah hug."

**Like always this just popped in my head and I thought it'd be funny and…what?**

**Delaware: Hug?**

**No.**

**Delaware: Hug! *wraps arms around the Author***

**You are crazy you know that right?**

**Delaware:…hug :D**


	46. Ice cream with Utah

The alarm goes off for the third time and America quickly smacks it again before rolling back over. He's unaware of the petit figure slowly opening his door until he's pounced upon. "Come on Daddy."

He forces his eyes open to see pale blue eyes staring down at him through a cascade of gold locks, "Utah go home."

The petit blonde pouts at him refusing to move from her spot above him, "Daddy it's already ten. Time to get up."

"Utah its Sunday, let me sleep." He says knowing he's losing this battle as she rips the covers off him. "Mary Beth…"

"No, Daddy!" She demands now folding her arms, "You promised remember?"

He sits up and moans, he did promise to go with her today, "Shit baby I'm sorry."

"Aww, I knew you'd forget." She sits on the edge of the bed, "Why don't you want to go to church with me? You do stuff with everyone else."

Seeing her on the verge of tears he knows he's messed up big this time, "Come on Mary Beth don't cry." He smiles at her as he wraps her in a hug, "I'll make it up to you honey."

Resting her head on his chest she sighs, "Fine." She thinks for a moment playing with the frill of her long skirt. "Ice cream?"

"Sure let me get dressed and we'll go for ice cream."

She waits on the couch plotting as he walks down the stairs, "Daddy, we can go next Sunday."

He nods knowing instantly where this is going, "That's fine honey, but I'm just going for you."

"Oh, but I know you'll Mormon too Daddy you just don't know it yet!" She smiles taking his arm, "I mean it did start in your land after all. And we already have such a big family."

He doesn't mean to laugh but he lets a small one slip, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm Mormon, and what about your siblings? They're not either." She looks down nodding slowly, "But that doesn't mean we can't have ice cream."

"Okay." She says still not ready to give up on the drive to the small parlor.

"Now do you want chocolate or vanilla?"

"Mint-chocolate chip." She says with a big smile. Utah waits until they sit outside in the sun before asking, "Are you sure Daddy?"

He takes a lick of his cone, "I'm sure…" He stops mid lick seeing that she's still watching with eager eyes, "Mary Beth."

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

"But…"

"Eat your ice cream."

She takes a lick of hers still watching him from the corner of her eye, "I won't give up Daddy."

He sighs, "I know." He knows she can be just as stubborn as his oldest some times.

"And this is really good ice cream."

"Yeah it is…do you do this with your siblings too?"

She lets out a small laugh, "Um…maybe."

Taking a bite of his cone he shakes his head, "Then I think we both need another ice cream."

"Yay."


	47. Why he's still here

**This is my theory on why Prussia is still around. Also this takes place before he knows about the states.**

Britain laughs, his face a bright red as he sinks down into his chair, "You know…you know." He manages to stutter as he pokes Prussia's arm.

The albino man just rolls his eyes at the drunk man, "You know it's not awesome to get this drunk."

Britain bolts up, "Don't you fucking talk to me like that! I'm the fucking United kingdom and your just…just." He stops looking the red eyed man up and down, "What are you? Because you're not a country so…w-why do you still exist?"

America can see the utter shock on Prussia's face as he quickly takes Britain's arm, "Iggy enough, dude."

"What? It's a good question so don't try to play the hero." The blonde man says as Canada takes his other arm, "No let…let me finish!" He yells as both twins half walk half drag him out the door leaving Prussia alone on his barstool thinking the same thing.

"Why does the awesome me still exist?"

The thought doesn't leave him the rest of the night no matter how much he tries to push it away. He should have faded away decades before yet here he remains.

His only relief is the cell phone ringing out the next morning, "Hello Birdie." He says looking at the ID on his phone.

"Hi Gil…I want to apologize for what happened last night."

Prussia tries to laugh it off, "You didn't do anything wrong."

There's a small pause, "Gil are you okay?"

Again he lets out a laugh hoping the younger man will get the point and drop it. "I'm awesome Birdie." He can hear America in the background just as the louder twin takes the phone.

"Dude!" The American laughs into the phone, "Yo sorry bout last night but hey I got a way to make it up to you."

By the way Canada sighs in the background Prussia can tell America is striking a hero pose smiling like an idiot, "Ja? And what is that?"

"Just be at the bar by noon, kay?"

"Ja." Russia says before giving a quick good-bye.

On the other end America tosses his brother the phone, "See Dude no sweat, I got this." He gives Canada a big smile as Canada rolls his eyes. "Now…" America takes out his own phone, "Iggy gots some explaining to do."

"Alfred?"

"Yeah bro?"

Canada sits on his brother's couch, "Why do you think Prussia's hasn't disappeared?"

The superpower lowers his phone in a rare moment of silence, "Well Bro…I have a theory."

* * *

Prussia arrives at the small bar at noon. He looks around surprised to see neither twin waiting for him. He checks his phone before sitting in a corner booth and orders a beer.

Just as he takes a sip he hears a soft feminine sigh, "You know it's a little early to drink."

He looks up to see a copper skinned woman with fiery chocolate eyes. He blinks taken aback at the woman in front of him, "Chenoa?"

Chenoa smiles taking the seat right across from him, "It's been a long time Gil."

The albino nods, "Ja." He's actually surprised she's still alive after all these years.

She takes his beer giving him a knowing smile, "Surprised?"

He shrugs still not entirely sure what's going on, "Just that America would set me up on a date with his mother."

Her laugh instantly reminds him of the superpower, "Now quiet." Her eyes soften, "Gil, I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

Chenoa inhales slowly, "Well…why you still exist."

He forces a smile, "Cause I'm just that awesome."

"You want to try that again?" she folds her arms waiting for him to be honest with her.

Looking down he cradles his beer, "Well…" He has nothing to lose by telling her what he's been thinking for a long time, "When the wall went up and separated me from West." He coughs, "I had to stay and be strong for our people. I had to be awesome for the both of us."

She nods, "Then the wall came down and reunited," She interlocks her fingers, "East and West Germany into one again."

Prussia nods as he looks away, he lets out a small mutter, "I should have faded away in 1989."

"And why is that?"

He looks at her with a mix of shock and confusion on his face, "Because…" He doesn't want to say it, but he feels he can trust another ex-country, "They're his people now."

She nods taking in his answer, "So what about me? Because by your logic, my people are now my sons' and theirs alone so I should have faded away too." She stands throwing a five dollar bill down on the table, "Gil I want to show you something."

* * *

They drive in silence for an hour or two and all he knows is that they're somewhere in America.

She breaks the silence, "Ever been here before?"

He shakes his head watching the tree lined road turn to rolling farm land, "Which state are we in?'

"Pennsylvania."

"Why?"

They pull into a small town and she parks the car before she answers, "I asked you why I exist right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, because my people still exist, still remember me and my or our way of life."

Prussia frowns, "Chenoa, the Amish are German."

She pulls his hand, "Now I never said Amish."

He lets her leads him into a small country store and his eyes open wide when he hears a strange mix of old English and German. "Wait?"

She whispers, "I know you remember Gil, all those years ago when they left for religious freedom. They might not speak the same language any more or have been born in Prussia but they know exactly where they came from."

He lets out a laugh, "Does America know about what awesome people he has living in his land?"

"Who do you think told me to pick you up?" She says as America walks up a side aisle with a small colorful hex sign in his hands.

He gladly hands it over to the red-eyed man, "Dude I told you I'd make last night up to you."

**Prussia: So that means…**

**Don't say it, you didn't invade his vital regions. And as a side note a hex sign is colorful design seen on barns, quilts and round wooden plaques which can mean good luck, fortune, happiness, ect.**


	48. Dirty movie

**Review time! Hmm…this idea's a little different but hey why not, right?**

**California: Yeah, I'm always up for a good R rated movie.**

* * *

Japan walks down a side hallway when he sees familiar small girl slowly walking down the stairs, "Hello, Hawaii." He bows slightly at the young girl who looks like she's on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?"

She wipes her eyes, "I want my Daddy…do you know where he is?" He nods as he takes her hand and leads her down the hallway to the small meeting room. As soon as she sees America she breaks free, "Oh DADDY!" She cries out letting a few tears fall.

America's head whips around as he quickly takes her in his arms, "Kai what's wrong?"

The young state buries her head in his chest, "Oh, Daddy…don't let…her…oh Daddy." He looks to Japan for an answer but the other country looks just as confused as they walk into the room.

"It's okay baby, I wouldn't let anyone get you." He rubs little circles with his free hand knowing one or more of his sons may have a hand in this, "What happened?" He says as some of the female nations gather around.

She looks up at him, "They said I could watch with them…but Daddy it was gross and tentacles where everywhere and…and…she was killing them Daddy."

Just as she says it five of America's sons race into the doorway their eyes wide with instant fear seeing Hawaii with America. America glares at them, "Boys, what the Hell were you watching upstairs?"

Vermont lets out a cough, "Um…just a science fiction movie, yah know nothing to…um." He stops looking to his brothers for help.

"What movie?" America asks handing his daughter to Hungary as he slowly advances towards the small group of states.

Delaware pops his head in the door as all eyes land on the group, "Hey did I miss the tentacle porn thing?"

America's eyes grow wide with anger, "WHAT!?"

"OH SHIT, RUN!" California screams as the states quickly scatter with their father on their heels.

Most of the countries stay put listening to the distant screams as Hungary clings tight to the girl, "They let her watch what?"

Delaware lets out a laugh, "Species." He says walking over to the small girl, "It's alright Kai it was just a movie."

She nods unsure, "But…"

He smiles down at her, "Want ta go watch SpongeBob?" She shakes her head clinging to Hungary, "What about Lilo and Stich?"

"No."

Canada steps forward, "Why don't you go watch Cars with Del until America comes back."

Hawaii's eyes light up for a moment, "Okay…"

Del quickly laughs taking his sister in his arms, "Who covered your eyes during the movie?"

"Ohio but I could still hear it." She squirms a little before settling in his arms, "What's tentacle porn?"

Delaware wants to say something but the sight of Hungary's frying pan makes him think otherwise, "Uh…nothing." He whisks her down the hallway and up the stairs, "To the movie room! AWAY!"

Hungary shakes her head listening to the now distant screams of the states, "Canada? How has he managed to survive alone with these kids?" She turns only to find Canada gone racing after his brother to explain the real situation before he murders roughly four or five states.

Sighing she leaves the meeting herself now that most are still confused about what just happened, "Those boys apparently need a motherly figure…" She says to herself, "If he hasn't already killed them."

**N. Dakota: Wait, are you shipping Ms. Hungary and Daddy?**

**No… Just her being…her**

**N. Dakota: Liar.**

**Oh go read a dirty fanfic Dakota**


	49. Play date

**This one's a random fluffy one, enjoy ;3**

"Yay! Grandpere!" the little golden blonde girl squeals racing into the French man's arms, "I missed you."

France wraps her in a hug kissing her cheek, "Oh and I missed you mon petit ange." She kisses his cheek before he brushes a lose lock of gold out of her face, "Now what are we going to do today?"

Her eyes light up instantly, "Papa said that Alaska's coming over too."

"Oui she is but I meant before that." He puts her down and she runs over to her father's DVD collection.

She looks the self over as he kneels beside her, "We can watch a movie." She pulls out Anne of Green Gables and smiles at him, "This one."

"This one huh?" He flips it over reading it quickly before popping it in the DVD player.

Just as he's about to press start the doorbell rings, "Yay! Alaska!" Nova yells racing to get the door while France turns off the DVD.

The cousins hug while their babysitters mentally square off, "Frog."

"Eyebrows."

Both girls stop and watch the two men in wonder. Nova takes Alaska by the hand and whispers, "I don't think your England and Grandpere get along to good."

"Yeah but Daddy and Uncle Mattie get along." The state says taking Moka with her free hand. "Let's go play."

Both race outside as the two countries ready themselves for another pointless argument. Alaska sets her friend down in the cool grass before returning to Nova, "Kay Honey what do you wanna play?"

"Let's play…" They stop and turn as England and France start to yell at each other before starting to strangle each other, "Oh…are they at war? Cause then I gots to play the heroine."

"Why?"

"Cause that's what Daddy would do." She flashes a wide smile, "He would be an awesome hero and save the day then come home, make dinner and read me a story. So if I'm playing Daddy's part I gots to do it."

Nova cocks her head, "Kay but then what would I do? Cause Daddy says they can't see him half the time…" She bows her head, "He says that he gets confused with Uncle Al."

"Then we both gets to be heroines!" Alaska says jumping up and down, "Cause they'll think you're me." Both let out a giggle, "Now how do we stop the fighting?"

Meanwhile both men remember why they're there again, "Shit where did they go?" England says with real fear in his voice. "This is your fault."

"Oh and how is this my fault?"

"It's always your fault, you bloody jackass!"

"Don't swear you idiot! What if the girls hear you?"

Both glare at each other again before soft laughter gets their attention, "Oh there they are…it's still your fault." England says walking out to the backyard, "Girls why are you out here?"

Alaska looks up into his emerald eyes, "You were fighting so we came out here." Her almond eyes shine with a small ounce of sadness, "Are you guys done?"

The British man sits down in the grass with them, "Yes princess we're done, right Francis?" He glares at the other man now sitting next to him.

"I didn't start it, you did." France says putting Nova in his lap.

England glares at him for a moment before going back to the small girl, "What are we playing?"

"Well I'm the Heroine oh and so is Clara."

"Yeah…but then what's Grandpere?"

England smirks, "The frog."

Nova looks up at her grandfather, "Like the prince?...Then we're the Princesses." Nova stands smiling wide, "Come on Honey and Moka can be our little sister."

"I wanna be a heroine."

France lets out a laugh, "You can be both Alaska."

Again her icy eyes light up with delight, "Kay!"

* * *

"Do you think this was such a good idea? Papa and England might have wreaked my house." Canada says walking up to his door with his twin by his side.

"Come on bro they only do that much damage at the meetings…and the bar…and my place, and ah shit…" He stops for a moment, "Dude we did take his magic wand before he came over right?"

Canada rolls his eyes, "If I come home to a son I'm going to beat you with my hockey stick."

"Then I'm going to take it and beat England with it then I'm going to shove it up France's ass for egging him on."

Canada reaches for his keys, "Yeah Papa might like that though."

"Eww, thank you for that lovely thought Bro."

"You're welcome." Canada says unlocking the door and walking into the darkened room, "Uh…well it doesn't look too trashed."

Both men's eyes turn to the group asleep on the couch. Both girls are snuggled up together in between both sleeping nations. "Dude I'm getting a picture." America says reaching for his phone.

"Alright camera ninja." Canada whispers taking out his own phone.

America pockets his phone and gives him a wicked grin, "You're just jealous I got mad skills."

The northern most twin slowly takes his daughter in his arms, "Whatever." He quickly hushes the half asleep girl, "No Baby it's bedtime." He kisses her forehead as she nuzzles into his neck.

Now it's America's turn and he slowly cradles his youngest in his arms as she lets out a annoyed cry, "Daddy's here, Honey." He coos picking up the fallen bear. "Should we just leave them there?" America says as both fathers walk down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Yeah, why wake them."

"Good point." America lets out a small laugh, "It's the only time they get along."

**Holy crap this is number 49.**

**America: So?**

**So? America you do realize this story collection thing is about the states right?**

**America: Oh I get it, sweet so what's number 50 going to be about?**

**…I have no freaking clue…**


	50. What he taught us

**Holy crap, I made it to 50 stories. Wow I actually never thought I'd make it this far. **

**America: Wait is this the end?! No! The hero won't allow it.**

**Oh relax this is not the end not by a long shot. Now sit down and have some pound cake.**

**America: Sweet pound cake~**

* * *

"So are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Depends are you gonna hit me with that fryin' pan?" Charlie smirks at the country sitting across from him.

Her eyes narrow slightly, she's been trying to talk to him for an half an hour and all he's done is give her the run-a-round. "No…not unless you deserve it."

The state stands shaking his head, "Than I ain't telling you shit. If you want ta know bad enough then ask my Dad." With that he throws a ten on the table, "Have a nice day Ms. Hungary."

She leans back annoyed at the stubborn young man. She wants answers, these states especially the male ones are out of control and if she has to step in and be the motherly figure she will. But first things first she needs to know exactly how much she has to teach them and what kind of father this American really is.

* * *

Charlie leans back in his chair watching the rest of his brothers gawking at the woman in front of them. She steps forward with America watching behind her. "Damn fryin' pan." He shakes his head reaching for his sprite.

She looks out at the small crowd smiling sweetly, "Hello boys."

The group answers back, "Hello Ms. Hungary."

Well at least they have some manners she thinks turning to their father. "I want to ask you all some questions."

America sighs leaning on the back wall, "Hungary this really isn't necessary." She shoots him a wicked glare that makes his blood run cold, "Um…right boys be nice and answer all her questions." He watches as some laugh while others look scared at the woman in front of them.

"You know this is your fuckin' fault Yankee." Charlie turns to his younger brother.

Delaware just shrug smiling as both turn back to Hungary, "Now…" She sits down as many others do the same, "Why don't you boys tell me a little about your childhoods." She notices that they're not laughing anymore with some looking away almost unwilling to speak. "Guys?"

America is about to stop this strange interrogation but notices one of his son's rising to answer, "My Mother left me because she was a loyalist and thought Dad was being a fuckin' fool for breakin' away from England." All turn to the oldest before Kentucky stands.

"Now me and Tenny's is a little different. Our Mama raised us both with Daddy. And Ma'am she was a great kind woman and I know Daddy love her up until the day she pasted."

Tennessee stands next to his older brother, "Yeah, Ms. Hungary and when she did die…Daddy took us in and instead of making us leave our backwoods he taught us to hunt and protect our states."

Wisconsin lets out a small laugh, "Yeah um how does it go?" He thinks for a moment, "Right so a rifle's like a woman it's all in the way you hold her. You can't just fire off randomly and hope you get it right; you have to be steady and calm."

Hungary blinks looking back at their father, "You said that?"

Now New York stands, "Yeah but he also tell us about other stuff too, like you have to stand for something even if you stand alone with the rest of the world shaking their heads." He grins ear to ear, "That's what a real hero does."

The rest of the group agrees now each wanting to share a story or a quote their father has told them until each one's had a turn. She looks out among the mix of faces completely surprised, "Is there anything else?"

America lets out a cough, "Charlie you have anything you want to add?"

He takes a sip before looking over at his father reciting a well-known speech, "We are the United states. We are a unity that cannot be broken. We may have our ups and downs, our pain and sadness but then we'll always have each other to see us through. We might not always be right, and we will fall on our asses every now and again but a hero knows never to let his people down and smile in the face of evil and never let him win." He only now turns to Hungary, "Ms. Hungary if you want to visit us that's fine but we don't need you to teach us somethin' we already know."

She stands smiling, "America can I see you in private please?" The female nation follows America out and into the hallway, "Alfred, did you really say all of that? Teach them all of that?"

He nods, "I did and I meant every word I've ever said."

Hungary watches as the façade of the American fades away, "What you say and do at the meetings…are they an act?"

Now he lets out a laugh, "What do you mean? I think my ideas on global warming are awesome!"

"Sure America, but if you don't mind-"

He raises his hand, "North Dakota loves you Hungary and what kind of Hero would I be if I told her she couldn't see you? Just no more trying to set me up with other countries please."

"What? I would never do that and thank you America." She watches him nod as she says a quick good bye, noticing that he never did answer her question. She stops right outside the door now deep in thought.

"It ain't exactly an act."

She jumps seeing Charlie right next to her, "What?"

"I said it ain't an act." He shrugs, "It's just how he know you guys see him loud, arrogant, annoying and blah, blah. And yeah he can be but that's not all he is and always will be."

"Okay but why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

His smile reminds her of his father, "Cause a hero can't tell all his secrets can he?"

"No I guess he can't."

**America: Is this based on one of you little head cannons of me?**

**Maybe…but I'll never tell and since we've made it to number fifty I say we all deserve some cupcakes.**

**Little ones: YAY!**


	51. I choose you

**Hey y'all.**

**South Carolina: Now what are you up to?**

**Nothing…**

**South Carolina: Liar and don't even try cause I hid Species 2 where no one will find it.**

**Yeah sure they won't. Anyway on to the story. **

* * *

Hawaii rushes over to Nebraska, "Gavin I can't beat him." She hands over her DS to him frowning, "Can you do it?"

Nebraska looks down at the game, "Pokémon? Um sure." He sits cross legged on the floor with his little sister watching over him. "Shit!" He looks over at his sister, "Your guys are kind of weak Kai."

"Oh…" She looks down, "Can you help me? I love my Pikachu and he keeps beating him."

He smiles standing, "Sure." They walk up to his room and after he unlocks the door they walk over to his desk.

"Hey why do you lock your door?"

He finds what he's looking for on his desk, "Uh…just cause." He grabs his DS and places a game in the slot, "Right back down stairs." He presses the power and watches his little icon pop up.

Hawaii jumps down on the couch, "Are you going to trade with me?"

"Sure are…now I'm going to give you only three and you'll be able to beat him easy."

"Kay~"

America walks in and leans over the pair somewhat amused at what his daughter is doing, "So Kai you haven't beaten the other guy yet?"

"Nope but I will Daddy and Gavin's gonna help me."

Nebraska doesn't look up as he touches both screens nimbly, "Sure will." When he finishes he stands and gives her device back, "Alright you should be able to beat him no problem now."

Her whole face lights up as she takes it from him, "Thanks Gavin."

Her father waits until his son is out of the room, "Who are you trying to beat Pepe?"

"Japan."

"Did you tell Nebraska that?"

"No why?"

America takes out his DS and sits beside her, "Cause those won't beat him but I have a few that will."

"Thanks Daddy I can't beat his Tentacruel and it's really annoying."

He doesn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes, "Well then I'll give you my awesome Zapdos and…" He scrolls through his list, "Oh you can't go wrong with Wailord and…do you want Leafeon too?"

"Yeah, thanks Daddy." She kisses his cheek after he's done and races out the door, "I'll give them back when I'm done."

He lets out a laugh turning back to his game, "Hmm…I haven't played this in a while." He says as he starts a new game and relaxes back in the couch.

"Daddy, Daddy I beat him!"

"I knew you could Pepe." He gives her a big smile, "I told you, you can't go wrong with Whale Dude on your side."

Nebraska pops his head down the stairs, "Yeah but you can't beat me."

"Oh really?" America turns his head towards his son, "Then get down here and prove it."

"Loser does the dishes for a week?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Louisiana looks over at Nebraska at the sink, "Hey Poppa, why is he doing the dishes?"

America smiles wide, "Cause I'm not just the hero, I'm the awesome Pokémon Master."

As his father laughs Nebraska sighs, "I swear he cheated…somehow I know he cheated. There is no such Pokémon called China and no attack called the Wok."

**Okay no more Tentacle jokes I promise...maybe. **

**Nebraska: He cheated, he freaking cheated.**

**Oh side note time! Um...I don't see D.C. as a one of my little ones. Sorry the capital will not show up in any of my stories. But the territories will show up now and again.**


	52. The bet

"Bet you can't."

"Kiss my ass."

"Told yah he wouldn't do it." Ohio says to a small group before turning back to Texas.

His blue eyes narrow looking at his northern brother, "I will do it…naw I can do it." He towers over Ohio as the rest gather around.

But instead of backing down Ohio just smiles a wide grin, "Then prove it."

* * *

America is stretched out on his couch snoring loudly as Texas slowly opens the back door. He inhales slowly before adventuring in and over to his father. If he has to get America's glasses it might as well be now that he does it.

He creeps over to see 'Texas' still on his father's face and he mentally swears, unaware that Ohio is watching him from the front window. Ohio reaches for his phone as the southern state slowly and carefully removes the glasses.

Just as the tall teen has it in his hands America's phone starts to ring startling both. "The Hell?" America cries out as Texas ducks behind the couch, "Hello? Hello?..." America hangs up after hearing only a dial tone, "The Hell is Texas?!"

The tall nation looks around with blurry sight trying to find them as the state tries not to move but now his cell phone goes off and he bolts for the door.

"YOU FUCKING COMMIE BASTARD GET BACK HERE WITH MY TEXAS!" America yells as he tackles the teen right outside the door.

Texas puts his hands out, "Stop Dad it's me! It's me!"

"Texas?" America grabs his glasses to see frightened sky blue eyes staring up at him, "What are you doing?"

"Uh…um...getting my independence?" He tries to joke now seeing Ohio fleeing from the corner of his eye.

America isn't amused by his son's little joke, "Oh I see, Gabriel Raphael Jones." He says grabbing his son by the collar and dragging him back inside the house, "We need to have a little talk about you're so called attempted independence…again."

"Wait, Dad I was kidding! I love being a part of the Union…most of the time." Texas says trying desperately to cling to the doorframe, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" As the door slams shut Ohio creeps out of his hiding spot, "Fuck you Ohio. Fuck you, I'll get you for this!"

Ohio lets out a laugh, "I told you. And that's what you get for dumping me in Michigan." He says smiling to the group hidden around. He's so full of himself he doesn't notice the door slowly opening behind him, "Let that be a hard lesson to all of you, you don't mess with Ohio."

He's about to walk away when he feels a hand on his collar, "Benjamin where do you think you're going?"

The bushes snicker as Ohio looks back at his father, "Uhh…inside?"

"Good answer."

The rest watch trying not to laugh from their spots until the door is closed again, "What did he say about a hard lesson?" Vermont laughs.

Tennessee answers, "Don't mess with Dad when he's asleep right?"

"Right."

They laugh listening for a while before Kentucky speaks up, "Hey Tenny, bet you can't steal a kiss from Belgium."

Tennessee stands smiling wildly, "Oh Hell yeah."


	53. Bull riding

He stretches before looking around for his favorite pair of gloves, "Hey Oklahoma, you seen my gloves?" Texas turns to his sister staring at him, "What?"

"What?" She shakes her head, "Really? You are not going out there today." She folds her arms her hazel eyes shooting daggers at him.

He walks up to where she's sitting on the metal fence, "Since when did you become my Mama?" He stares at her until she reluctantly hands over his leather gloves, "Thank you."

"I don't like it."

"Don't give me that you know you love it." He turns and smiles at his shorter sister now hopping down, "It's incredible up there on that bull as he tries to kill yah."

She just rolls her eyes, "Why do you have such a death wish? I mean haven't you've been through enough? How many wars have you fought in, how many…" She turns unable to look at him.

"What this?" He says pulling up his white t-shirt to show a scattering of scars and tattoos etched into his chest. "Come on Oklahoma." He puts his shirt back down and hugs her from behind, "Just one go then we'll go have some chili."

She gives a weak nod as he races off to get ready for his turn. Oklahoma jumps back up on the metal fence with a lump in her throat. In a few moments she can see her tall brother on a rather large black bull and just as the gates open her heart almost stops.

Texas smiles to the crowd as they cheer but he holds tight to the reigns as he's thrown all around. But for one moment he loses his grip and he's tossed from the enraged animal into the mud. "TEXAS!" Is all he hears as he forces his head skyward to see panicked hazel eyes staring at him, "My God you idiot!"

"The Hell are you doing out here!" He says quickly getting to his feet ignoring the pain. He picks her up bridal style without a second thought and carries her over to safety, "Damn it girl. Have you lost your mind?"

She looks up at him with wide eyes, "I'm…I'm…" she looks down trying to avoid the upcoming tears, "I'm sorry…are you hurt?"

Texas blinks before rotating his shoulders and checking himself over, "Naw I'm good. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" she shakes her head, "Idiot."

He lets out a laugh wrapping his muscular arm around his sister, "Aww I love you too." He starts to lead her away but she stands firm, "Come on girl."

Oklahoma sighs, "You know what, I want to try."

"What?"

She turns and snatches his gloves, "I want to try." And before he can stop her she's gone.

Texas runs a shaky hand through his dirty blonde hair, "God damn, Pops is gonna have my ass if she gets hurt." He says as the gate opens once more now with Oklahoma on the bull. "Ah fuck."

The Southern state holds firm smiling wildly as the crowd cheers. Texas has one foot up on the railing ready to jump over and help but she stays on the enraged animal for a full ten seconds before she falls safely to the side with the animal running to the opposite side of the ring. "Oww…"

"Talk to me Baby Girl what hurts?" Texas says slowly helping his sister up.

She shakes her head smiling wide, "Nothing but my butt."

"Promise?"

Now she laughs, "Yeah I promise, wow that was crazy…fun but crazy."

"Yeah I was and Damn you're a natural." He leads her away from the cheering crowd, "You coming with me next week? Cause there's a big one coming up in Austin."

Oklahoma just shakes her head, "I don't think so. Thanks anyway Tex. But I could go for some of that chili you promised."

"Sure Oak." He lets out a laugh, "You earned it."


	54. Dirty Joke?

**Review Time! …holy crap that's a long one**

**Texas: You need me to translate?**

**…sports right?**

**Texas: Yeah and gambling**

**Oh that I know…um right on to the story.**

* * *

"You mad?" Nevada asks watching her older brother as he quietly eats his chili. Oklahoma and a few states around are thinking the same thing.

"About what?" He says with a mouth full of food before reaching for his beer.

Oklahoma slides it towards him, "About me…beating you."

"Beat him? You done whooped his ass." Virginia says with a laugh, "Hell not even Dad could last freakin' ten seconds on a bull."

Texas calmly puts his beer down as he picks up a piece of cornbread, "Marshal I think you've had enough beer besides you couldn't last two seconds yourself."

Virginia lets out a snicker, "Yeah but you barely lasted-" He's interrupted by a large piece of cornbread hitting him right between the eyes, "You motherfuckin' bastard!" He tries to stand as West Virginia holds him back.

Texas on the other side is trying to be pulled away by New Jersey and South Dakota, " Let him go, come let the great fuckin' colony go."

Nevada looks around at her brothers for a moment before sighing and firing three warning shots up into the air, "Enough boys, enough. Now you are all acting like five year olds." She moves a loose stranded of hair out of her face, "There is an easy way to settle this."

"Gambling?" They all turn to Jersey, "What?"

"I meant shooting but…" Nevada stops and thinks for a moment before thinking otherwise, "No not after last time you damn cheater."

"Okay one time, just one time and none of you will let me forget it."

The group answers back instantly, "Hell yeah."

He sits back down grabbing a beer, "Fine be that way."

Nevada sighs again, "Now I say boys since you obviously are just trying to outdo each other so why not at an American pastime."

"Baseball?"

"Seeing who can hit the fucking bulleye while showing off how large your freaking gun is." She's being a smart ass but she has a feeling they're taking her seriously.

Oklahoma just stares wide eyed, as the boys smile and nod. Texas smiles, "Fine by me then let's say Saturday at three, my place."

All the men agree and sit back down to their food as Oklahoma leans over and whispers to Nevada, "Was that some kind of dirty joke?"

Nevada lets out a small laugh, "Maybe it was so let's see how long it takes them to realize it."

"At least two hours."

"Yeah probably."

**America: I don't get it…oh wait**

**Hey Nevada it only took him an hour! You owe me twenty bucks!**

**Texas: Shouldn't this have had sports in it or something?**

**Shooting is a sport...I'm going to have to do a part two aren't I?**

**Texas: Uh Duh and I'm gonna kick Virginia's little ass too.**


	55. What a father would do

**Think of this as part 2 of the Colony meeting.**

It's a sunny morning and New York breathes in the crisp fresh air. "Damn it's going to be a good day, I can feel it." He smiles looking around his open field and the clear blue sky above him. While he loves his city there's nothing like a week in his upper state.

"Hell I might call up Dad and get him up…here." He stops cold feeling an overwhelming panic surround him. Suddenly he can't breathe as he falls to his knees, "No…Dear…God…NO!"He bolts up finding himself back in his small apartment drenched in sweat.

Gentle strong hands embrace him, "You want ta talk about it?"

New York leans into his brother's chest breathing in the southern state's scent of Hickory, milkweed and rich gun powder. "No…"

"Naw? You sure?" He's only met by silent sobbing so Virginia gently strokes New York's short blonde hair. He normally wouldn't show the motherly side of himself out of fear of being laugh at by the other states but tonight he'll let it show. "It's alright…shh, don't cry. I'm right here."

"I'm not a child." New York says but he doesn't move away from his brother.

Virginia lets out a small laugh, "I never said you were." He kisses the top of his northern brother's head, "I was…I was at home watching Operation Tokyo with West and Maryland. I had a hand full of popcorn in my hand when my hand started shaking and I was overcome with God it was screaming in my head…"

New York looks up into his southern brother's shinning indigo eyes, "And you couldn't breathe."

"Yeah, I fell off the couch and lied there for what seemed like hours with Maryland screaming like an idiot in my ear. I didn't know if he was hurt too or what the hell he was doing."

He pulls in closer to Virginia, "At least you had them with you…I uh…my neighbor found me out in my backyard. I…" He stops for a moment, "I wasn't there man, I fucking wasn't there. They needed me and I was passed out in the middle of a fucking field but I felt it man I swear I heard the screaming saw the black smoke then the white...then nothing."

"Stop it, stop." He forces New York to look at him, "How were you supposed to know? Huh?"

"I…" He wipes his eyes, "I don't know…"

Virginia sighs resting his forehead on his brother's, "Let me tell you something bro, while you was passed out in that field Dad was in the car with Uncle Matt driving him to your city…our great city with Jersey right beside them with Maryland on the phone. God he was bleeding bad but he refused to stop searching for you till that neighbor of yours called him. Even then he refused help until he saw you."

"But what about you?" Both don't notice the tall figure slowly walking down the hall.

He lets out another laugh, "Didn't I just tell yah? Maryland wouldn't shut up and West was on top of me trying to be a freakin' hero or something. Damn I was afraid he was goin' ta start mouth to mouth."

"He was afraid, son. We all were." Both boys look up at their father standing in the doorway, "I was afraid I was about to lose you Lance. And I didn't know where you where but I knew you were in trouble." He strides over to his sons and sits with them on the bed.

Both look away, "We could have lost you Dad."

America gives them a knowing smile wrapping both in a needed hug, "That didn't matter to me; I'd rather die than lose you two and your sister. I'm your father and I'll always protect you no matter what even if that means I have to die to make sure you live."

The thought makes both states shutter as they wrap their arms around their father, "Dad…"

He kisses their foreheads, "We survived that day boys, we're learning to heal and I promise we'll never forget."

New York nods, "I know Daddy…did you really run all over the city looking for me?"

America pulls both his sons close letting out a laugh, "Hell yeah I did. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"We know you would Dad cause that's what a hero would do right?"

"No…" He slips the covers over them, "That's what a father would do."

**I wanted to add a quote to this but…well I didn't know what to put.**

**America: I got one if you don't mind. '****_Now, we have inscribed a new memory alongside those others. It's a memory of tragedy and shock, of loss and mourning. But not only of loss and mourning. It's also a memory of bravery and self-sacrifice, and the love that lays down its life for a friend–even a friend whose name it never knew.'_**

**Very sweet America.**

**America: Thanks one of my bosses said it.**


	56. A gift

**I wanted to write something for today. This doesn't involve any state nor any of the other plots going on. **

* * *

Twelve years…twelve long years, I think walking down the hall. I could have closed myself off either at home or here at the White house but then what kind of hero would I be if I did that? I swear every year I can still feel my lungs tighten again, my stomach lurch with every stride I make. And even now I swear I can taste the dust as I round this last corner to see someone special.

Normally I spend today with my brother, Iggy and Japan but…today is different. I want it to be different so I walk up to a young woman sitting behind a rather large desk. I guess I startle her cause she quickly jumps back, "Oh Hello, Mr. Jones." She says looking away.

I cock my head, I don't look that bad today do I? Or more likely she's not expecting me. I think but I don't ask as I give her my best smile, "Sup Amy what yah doing?"

She blinks looking me up and down to make sure it's really me, "Uh…work mostly…why Sir?"

I shake my head, "Nope not today. Today you and me are going out. And Dude stop calling me Sir call me Alfred." She just sits there confused but I give her a really big country boy smile, "Come on for me? I know you don't want to spend all day at this small desk rather than hang out with this hero."

Finally she stands and grabs her purse and I quickly take her hand and lead her out of the White house. "Right on to our awesome adventure." I just say it to get a smile but she just looks down.

"Sir…um is this really such a good idea? I mean it being-"

"Amy this is an awesome idea and I told you stop calling me Sir." I give her a warm smile taking her hand, "Let's go."

Somehow we end up in a corner booth in a small bar, "So um…why are you spending today with me of all people?" She finally asks looking down at her tea, "You should be spending it in New York City or Pennsylvania or Virginia right?"

I take a sip of my Coke, "Well technically we are in Virginia." She just nods at me, "That was a joke Amy." I've seen her around the Capital many times but I never thought she would be this...shy.

"Yeah…" She doesn't look up as the TV at the bar clicks on to the History Channel and it's playing what it plays every year, "Oh…um we can go if you want."

I take her hand trying to ease the tension, "Why? Amy trust me I've…" I stop for a moment trying to come up with the right words, "I've felt it, lived it a hundred times over. Every year I stare at that screen and I'll admit to you that it just hurts all over again." I stop for a moment, "But then we need to..." I break off unsure if I should say it.

She nods, her brown eyes wide with awe, "What do you mean? You were attacked, we were attacked. I mean how many people died?"

"Over 3,000."

"Yeah…"

We turn our attention to the show playing and it's a moment before I speak again, "I've grieved for everybody lost that day like we all have but…Du-Amy every time I saw someone pulled from that rubble I cheered and I cried and cursed everybody and everything I could think off for making my people go through that. And yeah this hero wanted revenge bad." I watch her playing with her straw, "But you know what I think of the most?"

She looks up from her straw, "What?"

I smile at her, "The heroes that gave their lives that day; those who instead of running away ran up those stairs and pulled countless people to safety." My mind goes to a quote I've recited to myself a million times before, "It's not how they died that made them heroes but how they lived."

She inhales slowly looking right into my eyes, "Yeah but…why tell me? Why not England or Japan or any other country? Or even Mr. President? I'm not anyone special, hell I'm an unpaid intern."

I take her hand, "Because I wanted to tell you. You know I was in the middle of a meeting with France and England going at it like always when I felt it and fell to the floor. It was at the UN building in New York City so it didn't take long to realize what was happening."

Again she nods slowly, "I was..." She stops and I can see the sadness in those sweet eyes of hers.

I take her hand again and give her a comforting smile, "I know Amy and if you don't mind I want to be the first to wish you a happy birthday."

Her eyes are huge as she looks away towards the show playing and the site in front of us, white smoke rising against the pure blue sky, "Sir you really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. We will never forget and we all have grieved, cried and screamed at some point but I know my people are strong and will heal and someday Amy." I stand and pay for both our meal, "I hope you will celebrate your birthday again and not on the tenth or the twelfth but today."

She stands understanding what I'm saying as she takes my arm and I escort her out of the small bar, "Thank you Alfred for this small gift."

I kiss her cheek and watch her face grow a light shade of red as we walk down the street, "You're welcome. And Dude send me an invite."

"Sure Alfred." I actually get a smile from her, "Next year I promise."


	57. A misunderstanding

**Now how did I let this happen? So many species references! **

**Texas: You answered a review cause you thought it was funny, Duh.**

**Oh a smartass I see, fine Texas time to have some fun.**

**Texas: As long as it doesn't involve more tentacles *laughs***

* * *

"God damn that hurt." The tall Texan says reaching out for an ice pack, "Why the hell did she hit me?"

New Mexico just folds his arms shaking his head at his older brother, "Really bro? You slapped her ass."

"That don't mean she can hit me."

"Uh…yeah I think it does."

Texas is about to try to stand when Spain knocks on New Mexico's door, "Holá New Mexico." He says as he himself in.

New Mexico gives the country a sheepish grin as he slightly hides behind Texas, "Hi Spain, um ¿Cómo estás?"

"I'm good." The Spaniard says as he sees Texas' bruised and bloody face, "What happened?"

Texas manages a smile as he presses the ice pack to his swollen eye, "Ain't nothing."

"He got his ass kicked by a girl half his size."

"Shut up Tse." Texas tries to stand again but just lets out a deep moan sinking back into the couch, "Ah fuck. God I feel worse than when I got my independence from fuckin' Mexico." He lets his head fall back on the couch.

"Oh yes he did have you before your father and I heard he loved you." Spain says thinking of his ex-territory lovingly.

"Fuck no he didn't love me he just...just. Fuck me." He manages to mumble as he places another ice pack on his swollen nose.

Spain's eyes grow wide with surprise and anger, "He tried to what?! I taught him better than that! No wonder you left him. That bastard I'm going to teach him a lesson about abusing his territories!" Spain shakes his head forgetting why he came over in the first place.

Texas raises his head, "Uh? What's up Spain?" He watches as Spain storms out of the house, "Tse where is he goin'?"

The other southern state plops down on his chair and pulls out his cell phone, "Probably going to do to Mexico to do what that girl did to you."

"Damn…I didn't know it was North Carolina when I did it." The tall state says slowly lying down on the couch.

Tse looks up from his text, "Shit…bro you're lucky she didn't castrate you."

"Yeah…um…about that…I think I need another ice pack." He moves one of the ice packs down to his gulf region, "She really tried though."

Tse shakes his head as he stands, "I don't have any sympathy for you bro…" He stops and pops his head out of the kitchen, "What did she try to use?"

The other state shutters thinking back, "A hammer."

"I'll get you three…and a ride to the hospital."

Texas groans but manages a smile, "Sweet…hot nurses…"

New Mexico rolls his eyes, "God sometimes you're worse than France."

**South Carolina: Why a hammer!?**

**North Carolina: Because the bastard deserved it and I was protecting every woman from that pig!**

**South Carolina: What happened to Miss Southern Bell?**

**North Carolina: Brother do you want to meet Mr. Smashy too?**

**South Carolina: Uh…Fuck for once Authoress do something!**

**…Naw I'm good.**


	58. Pizza and Models

Minnesota slowly walks down the stairs and sinks into the couch listening to his father in the kitchen, "Dude it's like ten pounds it's not…England…" America walks in on his phone rolling his eyes at the loud voice on the other end, "I'm not fat…Iggy, Dude…" He turns and walks back into the kitchen.

The northern state slowly reaches for the remote and starts to flip through the large list of channels; he finally picks a random channel and tosses the remote to his side. He hears America give a loud goodbye before he walks back in and jumps down next to the state. "Hey Dad." Minnesota says as he puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"What's up Lukas I thought you were watching YouTube clips with your brothers?" America's eyes narrow, "Don't tell me they're trying to watch alien porn again."

"No they're watching um gaming stuff." Minnesota doesn't look at his father going back for the remote. "I just got bored."

America takes the remote, "Oh want to hang out with me then?" He smiles wrapping an arm around his son, "Sweet cause I ordered pizza and it should be here soon." He watches his son nod slowly turning back to the TV. "They aren't being asses are they?"

Minnesota shakes his head, "Nope just the fucking comments." He kicks the coffee table, "God they're fucking game videos not fucking…fucking assholes." He folds his arms as the coffee table slides forward as the books on it fall to the ground.

"I was going to read that." The tall nation says with a small smile, "Lukas, come here." He wraps both his arms around his trembling son and brings him close to his heart, "None of that shit is true you know that right?"

"Yeah…"

"And your brothers wouldn't say any of it to you either would they?"

For a moment the state lets out a small laugh, "They actually want to buy me a drink." He can see the slight confusion in his father's eyes, "I don't know why thought."

Virginia speaks up from the stairs, "Cause Dude you're datin' a model. How fuckin' awesome is that?"

"Hell Yeah, Bro." West says behind his brother, "Dude or chick that's still awesome." Both twins high five as they walk down with a small group of male states behind them.

Charlie picks up the books before sitting in his favorite chair and picking up the remote, "So what are we watchin'? Cause…" He shoots a wicked smile, "England was curious and put Species on the BBC America."

America lets out a laugh, "No, boys I don't think so." He stands at the doorbell rings, "Let Minnesota pick something." Charlie tosses the remote over as America pays of the pizzas. "Okay boys let's eat."

They all grab a slice as Minnesota flips on another station and an old movie pops on, "How about this?" Minnesota says as Blazing Saddles starts.

"Sure if…you guys don't tell me to shut up half way through." Cal grabs a second slice.

For once in a long time Minnesota smiles wide, "Only if you agree to stop reciting it word for word."

Cal shakes his head, "I can't make any real promises." The rest laugh as America slips out to the kitchen for a roll of paper towels.

He turns to see Minnesota grabbing a soda out of the fridge, "You okay Lukas?"

"Only if you're okay Dad." Minnesota asks patting his father on the stomach, "You're not fat Dad no matter what England says."

America wraps an arm around his son's shoulders, "Thanks son." He kisses Minnesota's forehead, "And what kind of model is this boyfriend of yours?"

They sit back down and grab another slice, "Uh, he mostly works with women-"

The whole room cheers, "FUCK YEAH!"

He's taken aback for a moment before smiling, "I see how you guys work."

Nebraska turns back, "Hey it's a fair trade. Numbers for beer and pizza."

"I brought the pizza boys."

"Does that mean you want to meet them too Dad?"

America takes a quick bite, "Maybe…"

**Hmm…now I'm hungry…and I want to watch some YouTube videos **

**Nebraska: Some Rage Quits?**

**Hell yeah turn it on Dude, oh and thanks to the Reviewer who told me Species was on the BBC so I finally got to watch it. I can't get away from it can I?**

**Nebraska: Nope **


	59. Theme songs

**I don't own any songs mentioned below just my little ones.**

**Iowa: Is this another song fic?**

**I'll let you decide that.**

British Columbia stares at the screen in front of her, "I don't get it."

"Dude Theme songs! What's not to get?" Iowa says proudly as he clicks the mouse, "See all the countries have them. Most of them anyway."

She shakes her head at her cousin, "Uh yeah that's…" She stops seeing his puppy dog eyes, "Fine but I get to pick mine cause it has to be awesome."

"Will it be in French?"

Quickly she slaps him upside the head, "Do I look like Quebec to you?"

Iowa eyes her cautiously, "…kind of…"

* * *

"So explain to me again how you got the black eye?"

Iowa eyes his brother, "Shut it Wyoming and just listen."

The small group snickers before turning to Brit, "So according to Captain Black eye." She grins before continuing, "All the countries have a wicked theme songs…at least on YouTube most being Disney but whatever."

"That's cause Disney rocks!" Flora beams, "So what would mine be?"

Iowa turns to his computer, "Uhh…let's see." He looks down a large list before muttering, "My guess…Hawaiian roller coaster ride."

"Um…I'm Florida." She sits down as the song starts to play, "Strange but I like it, but what about Hawaii then?"

Hawaii jumps up on Iowa's lap, "What's mine big brother?"

He lets out a laugh, "What about this?" He clicks on an icon and a song starts up, "I just have no idea what they're saying."

She squeals, "It's He Mele No Lilo." She jumps off and races out the door, "Yay I'm going to tell Daddy my cool Theme song."

"Okay who's next?" Iowa turns to Wyoming, "Hmm…something different."

Just as he scrolls down America pokes his head in, "What are you guys doing? The meetings about to start lets go."

Iowa looks over, "Oh hey Dad I got your theme song right here."

"Later son. Right now we have to get to the meeting." He shakes his head watching the small group walk out.

British Columbia nudges Iowa, "It's a good thing Uncle Al interrupted you cause we both know you were about to lose them with your stupid idea."

"It's not stupid just give me a little more time and I can find the perfect song for everyone." Iowa shoots back.

She shakes her head, "Yeah? Okay then what's mine?"

"Well…" He stops for a moment slightly worried that she's going to hit him again, "I think uh…L'air du vent." As soon as he says it he races off, "Don't kill me!"

British Columbia just stands there for a moment before smiling, "Colors of the wind? I like it; he might actually be on to something."


	60. Another movie night

**Review time! Kind of anyway.**

**Cal: Wow look at all the movie facts this is awesome.**

**Arizona: Oh shut up Cal. Just cause you think your so freaking awesome doesn't mean you are.**

**Cal: Excuse me? Alright Desert boy let's go.**

**Boys save it for the story.**

* * *

"Dad what should we watch?" Vermont asks reaching for the popcorn.

Wyoming plops on the couch, "Can we watch more Alien stuff?"

"No more Species shit!" Cal moans grabbing a slice of pizza, "Man, pick something else, like uh…"

Arizona smiles, "28 days later is pretty good."

Cal turns to his southern brother, "What? Dude that's British. Why would we want to watch that?"

He shrugs for a moment before putting his feet up, "Cause he makes good movies too. Hell he made a Species movie like ten years before you did Cal."

California's about to stand when America shoots them both a warning glare, "Boys knock it off." He quickly takes the remote and flips to a station, "Arizona you have to let it go."

"Never!" Arizona nearly yells, "Would you say that to Hawaii or New York or…or." He sighs as he sits down, "Asshole stole my moment."

"I didn't steal anything. Not my fault you blew your chance." Cal quickly answers back grabbing a beer.

Now Arizona is about to stand when America beats him to it, "I said enough and if you two don't stop we're going to watch…the movie."

All the states in the room shutter at the thought, "No Daddy. We didn't do anything! Please don't turn it on." Wyoming cries out.

The country turns to the two states, "Well?"

They look at each other before both sitting back down, "Fine."

"Good now. Vermont pick one."

Vermont looks around before smiling, "Uh…can we watch 28 days later? I want to see a British zombie movie."

They all turn to America who lets out a laugh, "Just don't tell Iggy." He says turning it on.

"Then we can watch 28 weeks later." Wyoming asks passing out the popcorn.

They all turn to America, "After…Shawn of the Dead."

Delaware pops his head out of the kitchen just as the movie starts, "Just remember to keep calm and aim for the head."

"Shut up Del and get your ass over here."

He walks over and jumps on Arizona, "Oh we can't watch the movie?"

The southern state pushes his big brother off, "Hell no."

"But it has sparkly vampires!" Del laughs from his spot on the floor, "So much glittery goodness."

"James."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Shut up and watch the movie."

Delaware thinks for a moment before sitting by his father's feet, "Can we watch Local Hero after this?"

America looks down at him, "I'll think about it."


	61. In the back of the cop car

**Delaware: Miss Author? Can we do a Twilight fan fiction? Please, please, please?**

**What did you just say to me?!**

**Delaware: I want to play the sparkly vampire! **

***eye twitch* Delaware come here please so I can beat some sense into you *runs after Delaware***

**N. Dakota: Yay, I so owe him one. I want to try a songfic. Hope you guys like it. ;)**

* * *

"God damn, how'd that Yankee trick me like this?" Charlie says pulling his truck up and parking in front of the U.N. building just in time to see both Spain and Romano shoot him a wicked glare, "Aw fuck this ain't gonna end well." He sighs as Puerto Rico slides in beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asks waving good bye to her father and honorary uncle.

The blonde state just nods, "Oh yeah just peachy." Inside he's plotting how to kill his brother, "So where do you want ta go?"

She slides in closer to him, "I don't really care where we go. But…"

"What?" He says trying to slide away from her. "Just tell me." He hasn't been on a real date in over hundred years and this wasn't exactly his idea either.

Rico watches him nervously, "Well…could we go watch the planes take off?"

He tries not to chuckle, "Really? You want ta go all the way out there." When she nods he turns on to an old back road just as the sun starts to set, "Alright."

Neither see the No Trespassing sign as they pull up on a grassy hill above the large airport runway just in time to see a large plane slowly working its way down the runway, "Oh wow it's huge!" She says as she jumps out of the truck.

"Yeah it is." Charlie smiles as he climbs up on the hood of his truck, "Come on up. You'll get a better view." He makes room and looks down just as the first stars start to shine. He just has to survive two hours then he can take her back home and he can go get a drink then kill Jersey.

Rico watches him in the waning light, "What are you thinking?" He shrugs just as she sees red and blue lights flashing behind them, "Charlie?"

He turns, "Shit."

"Let's run for it." She doesn't know why she says it but she takes his hand, "Come on rebel boy."

A wicked smirk grows on his face, "Hell yeah." With that they take off like a shot into the darkness.

They get nearly thirty yards before two officers tackle them to the ground, "Boy why'd you run?" The first officer asks pulling Charlie to his feet now in handcuffs.

Before Charlie can answer Puerto Rico smiles at them, "Oh we didn't mean anything Officers. Honest it was a mistake. We thought we could make it." Her voice is so sweet and innocent as they are walked back to the police car.

"Well now you're going to learn a nice lesson down at the station." The second officer says as he opens the back car door and slides Rico inside with Charlie next to her. "Now do you two have any questions?"

She smirks, "Yeah can I have a light I want to smoke a cigarette real quick."

Just as the officer slams the door shut Charlie lets out a deep laugh, "Oh damn girl you are crazy."

Now she laughs, "Maybe I am."

He watches her face as it glows from the red and blue lights, "Yeah but that was fun." She turns and smiles at him. "But you're Daddy's gonna have my ass."

Rico leans in as her eyebrow rises in amusement, "I didn't think you were afraid of anyone Rebel boy."

"I ain't." He says at the car pulls away.

* * *

The police station is nearly empty at the late hour as the pair sit together on a wooden bench, "Aww damn they took my prints." Charlie laughs sliding over closer to the brown haired territory, "Now they'll know about all those bank jobs I did."

She giggles as he wraps his jacket around her shoulders, "Oh a rebel and a gentleman." She says pulling it closer around her, "What are you going to do to top this date?"

Just as she says it Spain and Romano are escorted in by a police officer, "Oh Angel, are you okay?" Spain says sweetly before glaring right at Charlie, "Your father's going to hear about this."

"Stupid Yankee bastard."

Both men pull Puerto Rico away leaving Charlie alone on the bench with a huge smile on his face, "You are your father's son." England says shaking his head at the younger state.

"Yeah I guess." The state stands and walks out with England, "So where is he anyway?"

"He got arrested after a hockey game with uh…"

"Canada."

"Right, so they got into a fight and we're going there next."

Charlie slides into the passenger seat still smiling, "Yeah that sounds like him." He snickers to himself as they ride off.

"The bloody hell are you laughing at?"

He stops for a moment, "How am I gonna beat this date?"

"I don't know maybe you'll get to kiss her next time…if Spain lets there be a next time."

Charlie nods looking out the window knowing nothing will beat that first kiss in the back of that police car.

**N. Dakota: Oh that was fun.**

**Dakota haven't we had this talk?**

**N. Dakota: Umm…which one?**

***sigh* I don't own anything…what song is this anyway?**

**N. Dakota: Cop car**

**Yeah that figures**


	62. Ninjas

**I have no idea where this one came from**

**Cal: Ninjas huh? So either Japan or Uncle Mattie**

**Nope Maryland**

Tennessee lets himself into his older brother's house and makes himself comfortable before wondering why at noon Maryland is still in bed. "Bro you up here?" He asks pushing the bedroom door open finding it dark with a large mass in the middle of the bed, "Maryland?"

"Go away." He mumbles under the blankets, "I mean it."

The southern state can't help himself as he walks over to the blinds and in a swift flash the whole room is filled with sunlight, "Time to get up!"

To Tennessee's surprise Maryland holds his hands to his eyes, "God damn it's like Ninjas attacked my eyes, damn invisible ninjas with little daggers!" He wraps the blankets around his head and lets out another moan in pain.

"I'm sorry." Tennessee quickly closes the blinds, "Brother you alright?" The shorter state asks slowly walking towards the bed.

Maryland sits up pointing to his bloodshot eyes, "Do I look like I'm alright?" He quickly closes them again, "Ah, it's like little daggers."

"You just said that."

"Well it fucking hurts." He can barely open his eyes, "Damn it."

Tennessee slowly backs away from his brother, "Uh...I'm gonna call Daddy. I'll be right back." He races from the room.

"Wait it's not Pink eye…I think!" He curls back up in his bed and just moans, "Why me? Why not Ohio or Delaware?"

* * *

"Well it's not Pink eye."

"Fine than what is it Dad?" Maryland says looking towards his father's voice.

He leans in closer, "Well I'd say… did you sleep in your contacts again?"

"Uhhh…no?"

America sighs pulling back the covers around his son, "Well at least you're wearing boxers."

"Wait what are we doing?" The state asks feeling a pair of pants now in his hands.

His father shakes his head, "Going to the ER, those contacts have to come out."

"I'm not wearing contacts…I think."

"Exactly and besides now you can keep your brother company for a while."

Tennessee chuckles, "Oh did Tex do something stupid again?"

America rubs his temples, "Nope it was South Dakota."

"Wait what?" Tennessee blinks while Maryland cocks his head towards the voice, "It's South Dakota what did he do? Try his hand at shipping someone."

America picks up Maryland and heads towards the door, "No he started an argument with Sylvia about her dating Prussia."

"Yeah shippin'." Tennessee smiles opening the car door, "Still that's not like Sylvia."

"It is when he then said that…" America shakes his head, "Maine's whoopie pies where not only better but her roads are the best on the east coast."

Both states are quiet for a moment before Maryland rests his hand on his father's arm, "Dad I think he has a death wish…what did she shot him with?"

"Her AR-15." He only now lets out a chuckle.

"Daddy that ain't funny he finally lost his damn mind."

"True but she impressed the hell out of Switzerland and Germany but scared the shit out of Prussia." He turns on to the highway.

Tennessee thinks it over for a moment before laughing himself, "Oh shit was Taiwan there?"

"Yeah why?" It takes a moment for America to understand, "Oh I can't believe him." Now he really laughs.

Maryland shakes his head shielding his eyes, "Want ta tell me or should I just start guessing?"

"Dude really? Think about it."

Only now does Maryland smiles, "Oh sweet and I get to keep him company…I hope she's still there."

"Why?"

Maryland snickers, "Oh those fucking ninjas and their little daggers…" He cries out still smiling, "Oh Taiwan~"

**Anything to meet a cute girl huh?**

**S. Dakota: I didn't know Pennsylvania was so sensitive about her roads when I said it**

**She's not it's just the principle of the thing**

**Sylvia: Thank you…god my roads are shit**

**Yeah blame it on the horse crap and the sink holes**


	63. In my heart

**Alright who's up for another songfics?**

**America: AGAIN?**

**Hey I can't help it I was watching YouTube and…**

**America: Really? **

**I had to do something with Fanfiction down and it was really freaking cute and then I started thinking…**

**America: Fine let's get it over with. She doesn't own anything especially the song.**

* * *

England slowly walks just outside the large U.N. building, he's early and the official meeting doesn't start for another day so he's taking the chance to look around. Especially since America nowhere in sight he can take in the sights without the tall loud country in the way.

He stops to breathe in the fresh crisp fall air before he hears what sounds like light crying. "Hello?" He walks closer to the sound half believing it to be Alaska or Hawaii upset by one of the male state's movies again. Instead he finds a short girl with almost white hair and warm red eyes, "Uh…" He has to think for a moment, "Susquehanna Valley?"

She looks up at him with small tears flowing down her face, "Oh…Mr. England." The young region stands quickly wiping her eyes, "I'm…sorry. I didn't think anyone was around." She looks down still on the verge of tears.

England kneels slightly giving her a warm smile, "Do you want to talk about it Victoria?" Although she shakes her head she walks closer to him before burying her head in his chest, "Shh…it's alright Love." He coos softly to the shaking girl. After a moment he does the only thing he can think off so he holds her tight and starts to sweetly sing, "Oh stop you're crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I'll be here don't you cry."

She looks up at him as he slowly wipes away a tear, "For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry."

Victoria lets out a small hiccup as she gives him a weak smile, "That's the song Granddaddy sings to me." She hugs his neck, "Did he learn it from you?"

"He did. I used to sing it to him when he was little." He lets out a chuckle, "Although he borrowed it for that children's movie of his." He kisses the top of her head, "Do you want to talk about it now?" She shakes her head, "Do you want me to keep singing?"

At this she nods both unaware of the two nations rounding the corner behind them. "Alright Love." He shifts his weight slightly to hold her better, "You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always." Only now does England feel another pair of eyes and turns to see America and Prussia standing behind them, "Uh…"

America doesn't say anything as he kneels down to the small region rubbing circles into her back, "He sings really good doesn't he?"

She nods slowly reaching out for her Grandfather as he scoops her up in his arms, "Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different deep inside us we're not that different at all."

America looks towards England with a warm smile as both countries start to sing, "You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always."

Prussia joins in quickly giving the region a big smile, "Don't listen to them cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time. I know."

America kisses her forehead as he looks right at England, "When destiny calls you. You must be strong I may not be with you. But you got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know we'll show them together. Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always."

England smiles sheepishly, "Always." Before looking away at his ex-little brother.

"Okay my awesome little Victoria why don't you and the awesome me go get an ice cream?" Prussia says taking her from America. He gives her a big grin, "What did you think of my awesome singing?"

"Awesome~" She looks back just in time to see her Grandfather hug England.

"So why were you crying, Chickie?" He watches her look down, "Victoria?"

She inhales slowly, "I was playing with some boys I know and when I beat them at soccer they said it didn't matter cause I'm a region and I'll never be anything important."

"Well you are awesome Susquehanna." He kisses her forehead, "And I'll always be here for you."

She lets out a laugh, "I know…Just look over my shoulder right?"

"Ja."

**America: What did I tell you about Prussia?**

**Not to ship him anymore with Pennsylvania but that's Susquehanna Valley and you didn't say anything about her.**

**S.V.: Granddaddy that was so pretty can we do it again?**

**Yeah Granddaddy?**

**America:…I will think about it…**


	64. Hitting the bulls-eye

**Texas you ready?**

**Texas: Oh hell yeah I'm gonna whoop that colonies little ass!**

**Virginia: Yeah right Tex! The only thin' you can hit is a woman's ass.**

**America: What the hell is all the shouting about!**

**Just in time America…hey round up some other countries and someone get on the phone and see it Canada wants to shoot.**

**America: And someone have 9-1 already in the cell phone please.**

**(I'm adding a disclaimer of sorts. This one does involves the use of guns, shooting and alcohol. I also changed the name.)**

* * *

"Okay how are we going to do this?" Nevada asks watching her tall southern brother setting up a long line of targets, "One on one or pairs?"

"I was thinking pairs." Texas says as he stables paper targets to the wooden stakes, "But if you want ta figure out the details go ahead."

She nods as she sees the first cars pull up, "Okay but some of these targets are kind of…different don't you think?"

"You don't like 'em?"

Nevada lets out a wicked laugh, "Now I didn't say that."

* * *

Once a small group assembles on the field Texas brings out a long list of rules Nevada typed up for the event, "Y'all listen up. This is how it's gonna go one gun per person. You got ta empty the clip before leaving the shoot'en range and each target is clearly marked and points will be tallied after your round." He turns to Nevada, "She's gonna keep score so there ain't no cheatin'."

All eyes turn to New Jersey, "One time! And it was poker!"

"Naw that was the only time you got caught you damn Yankee!" Charlie sneers as he puts grabs a large pair of headphones and clamps them on Alaska's ears, "Now Honey you have ta keep these on when they shot okay?"

"Kay~" She says running into America's arms, "Daddy can I shot too?"

"Well see Baby." America walks to the front, "So who's first?"

Nevada scans her large list, "Texas and…West."

Both states line up take aim at their targets before firing at the paper both hitting close to the bulls-eye. Texas smirks at Virginia as Nevada counts the points, "Kay next Sylvia and Montana."

When both step up the targets are quickly changed and both stare slightly confused, "Really Tex that's not funny." She says as Montana lets loose a barrage of bullets at his target.

"You fucking squirrels! Someone hand me another clip!" He yells looking at his bullet riddled foe, "I missed one."

Sylva shakes her head before shooting her target and walking somberly back towards the group. "God Texas I'm going to get you for that." She's not sure is she should walk back to Prussia or not. "I'm…uh…"

The ex-country looks truly scared, "You shot at my…" He instantly places a hand to his vital regions, "I'm too awesome in bed for you to do that!"

"Gilbert!"

"THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY!?" America turns to the ex-country as he ducks behind Pennsylvania, "TEXAS PUT UP ANOTHER TARGET, NOW!"

Texas quickly does what he's told and America takes aim hitting the target's picture in the head, heart and groin before turning to the scared group behind. "Dad…give me the gun please…" New York slowly takes it and pockets it, "Nevada who's next?"

"Damn he got fifty points on that."

"Nevada."

She blinks, "Right uh Virginia and…Switzerland."

Both step up and fire at bulls-eyes hitting their marks. Now Virginia smirks at Texas as Nevada counts, "Now who was cheatin'? Cause I think you switched some of those targets."

"Naw just giving people a nice variety."

"Liar."

Alaska jumps up, "Can I do it now?"

Canada watches as America nods and takes the small states hand, "I'll help her Al." He leads her to the targets and never taking his hands off her small air gun they fire at the bear target to the surprise of most they rack up some large points. "Okay Honey that was really good."

"Thanks Daddy and Father taught me." She smiles at both before running back to Ukraine. "Auntie are you gonna shot?"

"No Baby I'm just here for you and Big brother…" Once Russia is out of ear shot she winks at America, "and maybe your Daddy too."

"Next!"

Nevada shakes her head tallying up the large list of scores before after an hour of shooting and nearly getting shot at she has all the results, "Okay listen up we have a winner…" She smiles sweetly and chuckles to herself, "Okay for the Countries our winner is Mr. Switzerland." He nods and she goes back to her list, "And for States…Montana."

"WHAT!" Both Texas and Virginia screech looking over at the Northern state.

She shrugs, "He shot every squirrel in the head and heart but one and he shot that one in the tail and neck."

They turn to Montana still confused, "Well Texas that back fired on you huh?" Virginia says nudging the taller southern state's arm.

"Marshal, I still have rounds."

"Aww be that way." Virginia snickers before reaching for his beer.

Texas takes it, "Yeah I will." He throws it in the air before shooting it as it falls leaving the can to bleed out it's contents all over the ground.

Virginia sinks to his knees, "NO my beer! It was so young and so cold." West rolls his eyes as he takes his twin by the collar and pulls him away before Virginia starts crying.

"You did really good Alaska." Nevada says walking over to the small girl in Canada's arms, "You both did really well but Uncle you didn't technically shoot today."

Canada nods as he shifts Alaska into his other arm, "I guess not."

"Uncle Mattie why don't you try?" Alaska says as some of the cars start to pull away, "Please?"

He puts her down before picking up Nevada's small pistol and walking back to the shooting line and firing into one of the remaining targets before scooping Alaska back up and walking to catch up with America.

Nevada walks over and counts up the points, "Wait…that's not right." She counts again as Texas walks up behind her, "Tex can you believe this?"

"What? Switzerland is just that good. I mean how many times has he taken shots at Italy and Iowa?"

"This is Uncle Mattie's."

Now his eyes are wide, "Oh shit…" He counts the direct bulls-eyes with awe, "Uh how the hell did he do that?"

"I don't know but," She smiles wide running after her uncle, "I want to learn some good pointers."

Texas grabs a beer smiling at the targets, "Damn that was kind of fun." He's about to take a sip when a bullet rips though the can and sprays him with the cold brown liquid, "You rat bastard!" He turns and races after Virginia who's laughing like crazy, "You could have shot me!"

Virginia looks back as he sprints away, "A beer of a beer Dude. And I'm up for a rematch anytime."

"You're on."

**So technically Canada won?**

**Canada: No Switzerland did.**

**Don't lie to me you invisible ninja I know you have way more skills than you let on**

**Canada:...I'm not telling.**

**Fine be that way, but I'm not letting you get off that easily. **


	65. Her flyboy

**Hey y'all this is for XxFleur1xX**

**North Carolina: Oh so it involves me and my sweet flyboy**

**Kind of and a few others if only to stop the wrath of Parental America**

**America: I'm not that bad**

**Prussia: Liar**

* * *

Charlie sits across from a tall blonde man shaking his head, "I don't understand why I'm here exactly."

The other blonde man smiles, "I was told by Daniel that I should talk to you about…" He stops and inhales slowly, "Asking Carol to marry me."

"You know I'm not America right?" Charlie says somewhat confused at the human in front of him, "I'm…Arthur Jones not Alfred." He says it quietly as he shifts his eyes, "And Richie you know her name ain't Carol right?"

Richie nods, "Yeah it's Rosemary, but Daniel said something about possibly getting killed by your father so I was hoping…" He stops thinking back to what the Marine had told him, "You could help me."

Now the state completely understands, "I see…" He pulls out his phone and makes a quick text before standing, "Alright flyboy let's go."

"Where are we going, Sir?" Although he knows this isn't his country he still gives the state a small ounce of respect and follows him down the street, "Sir?"

"I heard you." Charlie walks into a small bar, "You ever seen America?"

"Just a passing glance once but I've never met him." They sit at the bar beside a small group of men, "Uh why are we here?"

"Cause I'll need a drink if you're goin' to meet my father, right Mattie?" Charlie asks one of the blonde haired men sitting next to them.

Canada smiles as another man sits next to Charlie, "So you're trying to meet America? Why?" The northern country asks sipping his beer watching America on the other side of Charlie.

Richie smiles, "I want to…" He stops for a moment unsure who the other men are and if he should say anything else.

"To ask Rosemary to marry him." Charlie finishes, "So what do you think Mattie?"

Canada nods, "I think he's going to kill you."

The human's eyes widen, "But I love her. I really do."

America lets out a laugh, "Yeah but I bet he's heard that for decades."

"I…has she been married before?" Richie asks as a beer is sat before him.

Charlie takes a sip of his, "Nope though she was engaged before but that was over a hundred and twenty years ago."

"Hundred and twenty…years ago." It hits the human hard, "She looks nineteen…" America is surprised when the man slowly pushes the beer back, "Can I get a water."

When the bartender walks away America clears his throat, "Did that change your mind?"

"No…I love every bit of her even if sometimes she scares the shit out of me." He lets out a deep laugh, "When we first started dating I'm guessing her brother was spying on us and for nearly eight hours she hunted him down."

America nods thinking that he's going to need to have a talk with Jersey, "So what did you do?"

He laughs again, "I was so surprised and since I didn't want to leave her there I stayed until she came back the next morning and I drove her home."

Now America laughs, "You weren't surprised you were scared of what she'd do to you if you left."

"Yeah I guess you're right but she's…she's such a southern lady sometimes but at others she's so passionate and driven." He takes a sip of his water, "Oh and when she plays that fiddle of hers, God she's an angel when she sings."

Charlie smiles looking at his father, "And between us guys…" He nudges Richie with a huge smile on his face.

"Sir, really?"

"He's goin' to ask and even if he doesn't my Dad has his ways and he's goin' to find out."

Richie looks at the ice sinking to the bottom of his glass, "I…" His face grows a deep crimson as he whispers his answer, "She wants to wait so…yeah."

The tall American looks over at this man, "And I though chivalry was dead. What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a first Lieutenant."

The nation's eyes light up instantly, "What do you pilot?"

Now Richie's eyes light up too, "A USCG HC-130H."

To the rest in the bar the human just said gibberish but to America it makes perfect sense, "That's some plane."

"Yes sir it is and I love every minute I go out to bring someone home."

America nods taking out his wallet and throwing a twenty down, "That's what I wanted to hear." He shakes the human's hand, "My name by the way is Alfred Jones."

"Uh…" The words wouldn't come to the young man as he just stares at the country before him, "Does that mean…"

"Yeah Dude. It's not every day I meet a man that can handle my sweet southern firecracker but I think you just might be able to." He lets out another laugh as he walks out the bar with his brother, "That and if you do piss her off she can hold her own."

Richie nods with all knowing grin, "Oh yeah I've met Mr. Smashy."

"Trust me Richie we all have at one point." Charlie says standing, "And you owe me one."

"What's that Sir?"

Charlie smiles, "When you marry her you have to hide that fuckin' hammer."

He thinks about it for a moment before answering, "Sir I'm human not stupid."

"It was worth a shot…then I'll settle for some of her homemade pulled pork."

Richie stands and walks out with his soon to be brother in law, "Deal...Sir?"

"Charlie."

"Okay, Charlie."

**North Carolina: Oh he's so sweet and amazing and…and Jersey if you are filming me again I swear to god I'll hunt you down, strip you naked and tie your ass to a flag pole in the middle of Times Square!**

**Jersey: Uhh…with or without paint?**

**North Carolina: With a shit ton of blue glitter and rabbit ears!**

**Jersey:…Author I'm scared…**

**Yeah you really should run right now. Oh and the plane is used in search and rescue missions.**


	66. Going home

**America: You're doing another song fic again aren't you?**

**What? Who me?**

**America: Dude after all the other ones I can just tell**

**It's a song fic not song fic**

**America: What the hell does that mean…I'm in this one again aren't I?**

**Duh…For those out there in reading land this is based on Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carroll**

**America: Reading land? Is that like TV land?**

**Sigh…**

* * *

While the bar is crowded England can still spot the tall American sitting across the bar talking to a rather young but attractive girl. "Who is that?"

France looks over at the pair before giving the shorter nation a smirk, "Jealous are we?"

"Shut it Frog. I'm not." His emerald eyes shoot daggers at the Frenchman, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Again France just smiles, "Sure you're not." He looks again before shrugging, "Maybe he's looking for some…you know."

"You idiot he already has fifty states! Why would he want to date another human?"

France just laughs as England hits him square in the face, "What about the D.C.?"

"What?" England just blinks before looking back at the pair as America takes out his phone, "He's fucking getting her number!?"

"Lucky bastard…hmm." England knows that look of France all too well so he quickly elbows the Frenchman in the ribs but when he looks back both America and the girl are gone.

"Fuck where did they go?" England sighs looking around, "I'm going to have to have a talk with him tomorrow."

"If he can't have her I'll-" England interrupts France's thought with a beer bottle to the head.

England stands and calmly walks out of the bar somewhat annoyed at the younger nation but satisfied at the nice sound the bottle made against the now bleeding nation's head.

* * *

"Dude I heard you gave France some stiches last night. What the hell? You get into the whiskey again?" America beams sitting down next to the English man, "You can't do that when you see Kentucky and Tennessee next month. You'll all get arrested…again."

"Yeah well the frog deserved it." England watches as America takes out his phone and scrolls down, "You looking for something?"

America looks up, "Yeah. I'm waiting for someone to call me."

"That young woman last night?" England says watching the other man's eyes light up.

"Dude how'd you know? Her name is Katie and she's such a sweet girl."

England nods, "I bet she is but don't you think she's a little young for you?"

"What?"

The emerald eyed nation sighs, "I mean you can't date someone that young I mean how did she get into the bar in the first place?"

"Fake I.D but Iggy-" He stops when his phone starts to light up, "Wait Dude." He turns and answers quietly just as most of the other countries start to enter. He quickly hangs up and stands, "Sorry Iggy but I got to go."

England reaches out and takes his arm, "America I mean it, leave the girl alone."

"Iggy I can't just leave her alone! What kind of hero would I be if I did that?" Most of the countries stop and stare at the loud American, "Dudes I'm sorry but I got to go." He smiles as he heads for the door.

England tries one last time, "Wait don't you have an idea about World Peace or something?" He knows the American well enough that he'll stay put if he can talk about his stupid ideas.

"Yeah I do." America smiles, "I think we could use violins to bring about World Peace."

While most just shake their heads Austria actually stands and smiles, "I second the notion. It would work! It's perfect."

America sneaks out while Austria has the rest distracted. He reaches for his phone just as England grabs his arm again, "Alfred!"

He finally gives in as he rolls his eyes, "Dude just come with me but try not to scare her please."

"And why would I scare her?"" England asks as they walk out into the parking lot, "And why are we taking your old truck?"

America smiles jumping up into the Ford, "One this isn't old and two cause of all you're swearing. Oh and we're stopping by York's place too."

Now the older country is completely confused, "Uh…okay?"

* * *

England looks back at both teens in the back seat before looking back at the rolling farm lands outside the truck. "Am-Alfred where are we going?"

For a moment he doesn't say anything as he turns on to a long dirt road, "How much farther Katie?"

She looks up from her game with New York, "About another mile and Al you didn't need to do this…I mean I could have…" She stops and looks down, "I could have taken the bus back."

"That wouldn't have been right. Your Dad misses you and what kind of hero would I be if I let you take a bus ride home alone?" He looks at her through the rear view mirror, "I want to tell you something I've told all of my kids."

She looks at him, "You have kids? But you're my age?"

"Yeah I look it don't I?" He lets out a deep laugh as New York rolls his eyes, "Well I do and it doesn't matter what they do I'll always love them and it doesn't matter where they've been. Cause they can always come home and I'll never turn them away."

New York nods, "It's true. Trust me on that."

"And you know your Daddy can't hug you on the phone so…" He pulls up to an old farm house surrounded by thick woods, "I think you should hurry home."

The young girl smiles as she hops out of the truck and races up the stairs just as the door opens and an older man bolts out and takes her into his arms. The older man mouths a thank you towards them before America turns the truck around and back towards the city.

"Al who was that girl?"

America just shrugs, "She was just a farm girl who got in way over her head. She was outside the bar when her fake friends left her all alone and well…I couldn't leave her there." He smiles, "She was scared her father didn't want her so I told her to call him anyway and if she wanted I could take her home."

The older nation nods, "But wasn't that stupid of her to do? I mean she doesn't know you or me or New York."

"No but I know her father and what he did for me during the Vietnam War. And that was enough for her but even if I didn't know her father. I would have found a way to bring her back home."

England lets out a relived laugh, "Cause that's what a hero would do right?"

"More like what a father and country would do."

"Really?"

America smiles, "And maybe what a hero would really do."

**Yes I finally did it!**

**America: What this song?**

**No the violin world peace bit. It took me forever to figure out how to do that review so it made sense. **

**America: Umm…okay**

**Dude I say we celebrate with Ice cream**

**America: What about that one on Fracking?**

**Shut up or no ice cream for you**

**America: NOOOO!**


	67. Colors and lace

**You know what I just realized.**

**Minnesota: What?**

**I get to do a wedding story! **

**Minnesota: Good for you**

**But first N. Carolina has to get something *wicked smile***

**Minnesota:…You've been watching say yes to the dress again haven't you?**

**Maybe**

* * *

"Lace."

"No she'd look better in silk."

"Are you fucking nuts? Cal who in their right mind wears silk anymore?"

"And who wears Lace anymore York?"

Both states square off in the small bridal store neither wanting to back down. Even America doesn't dare get in between the boys when it comes to their fashion arguments. He just sits closer to Minnesota and Georgia, "Why did we bring them again?" He asks his daughter.

"And why did I have to come?" Minnesota whispers folding his arms, "This is really stupid."

Georgia just rolls her eyes, "Cause I needed reinforcements against these two and Daddy you know they'd raise holy hell if they didn't get to come."

"LACE!"

Minnesota rubs his temples feeling a headache coming on, "God will you two shut up!"

Both States are about to pounce on their northern brother when North Carolina steps out of the dressing room in a long white sweetheart gown, "Well what do you think?" She asks walking up to the mirrors.

All turn to the red-haired woman, "Rosemary, you look beautiful." America says as he stands and smiles at her, "My little girl…"

"Oh Daddy." She giggles, "What do you guys think?"

Cal and York look her over before nodding, "I think you look wonderful…but…" New York looks to Cal who nods, "It needs some color."

She cocks her head, "Color? Um it's a wedding gown it's supposed to be white."

"It's actually an egg shell but whatever." Cal shrugs.

"Ivory." New York corrects as he smirks.

Cal turns back to York, "Really now? And what color do you think it needs?"

"Easy it should be a warm blue."

"No it should be a deep red."

With both again squaring off Minnesota stands and grabs a nearby sash and ties it to her waist, "What do you think Rosemary?"

She looks at herself in the mirror and gasps, "Oh my God…Lukas it's so pretty. I love the purple!"

"Purple?" The other two look over and blink at the deep purple. "That's…it!"

She turns to her father with tears in her eyes, "Daddy I…it's this one."

"Yeah Baby you look gorgeous." He says kissing her cheek, "A pretty little bell."

Her face turns a slight red as Minnesota finishes off the dress with a short silk veil, "Yeah…where did they go?"

They look over at Cal and New York squaring off again near the veils, "I say lace."

"I say…fine lace."

"Yes!"

America just shakes his head at his sons, "Why don't we buy this and go get something to eat."

Georgia laughs, "And come back to get them later?"

"Yeah…"


	68. Pictures

**Warning this contains some of Squealing and fangirling (also Canada Swearing)…you have been warned.**

Canada looks over at his brother as his head falls again, "Al?" He says quickly nudging him awake.

"Sorry bro." America grins wide as he tries his hardest to stay awake just for Germany to call the meeting adjourned for lunch, "Ug finally."

He tries to stand as Canada just looks at him, "Al are you okay? You normally only do this when it's something important."

"Funny."

"Well?"

America stretches as most of the countries leave, "Dude it's Dakota again. I don't know why but now all I hear all night is random Disney songs, love songs and squealing all night."

Canada just stares, "Um…it's been the same with Alberta too…"

"Should we be worried Dude?"

Both turn towards the lunch room only to hear loud music and more squealing up the stairs, "Al."

"Yeah I hear it and let me guess Hungary was strangely absent." The American says climbing the stairs towards the noise, "God I don't think I really want ta know."

Both twin fathers poke their heads in to see a large projector up with North Dakota, Alberta, Hungary and most of the other female countries watching a slide show of America kissing England and Canada kissing Prussia as A Thousand Years plays.

"NITA JONES!"

"EVE WILLIAMS!"

All turn towards the angry loud voices to see both twins red faced and wide eyed. For once America is speechless while Canada can't stop yelling, "What the hell are you two doing!? I expect this from Edward but you're old enough…WHY?"

Both girls just blink as they wipe their noses, "But Daddy you and England are so cute together."

"Yeah Papa…but you and Grandpere are also cute." She smiles wide, "See?"

"Eve don't you fucking dare!" He yells as America finally recovers.

"Nita where…d-did you get all these pictures? And Bro since when do you swear?" America says as a few other countries arrive wondering what's going on.

Dakota smiles wide, "The internet mostly; aren't they really good? I just love this one." She says taking the remote from her cousin and a new picture flashes on the screen.

America's face turns a light white as he stares at the colorful picture in front of him unable to do anything but just blink.

"Daddy?"

"…uh…"

Canada looks over at his brother, "Alfred?"

"W-why am I on the bottom?"

Prussia laughs behind him, "Cause I'm just that awesome."

The girls all giggle while Canada rolls his eyes as Hungary takes the remote and quickly changes it to another set of pictures start to play of England and America, "It's not all shipping. See this is mostly…brotherly love." She says smiling.

Alberta takes the remote and changes it again to America and Canada, "Yeah this one too." She says trying to get out of trouble as fast as she can, "It's just as sweet Papa." She says it just as a picture of the twins kissing appears behind her.

"Brotherly love huh? Bull shit!" Canada says shaking his head, "Eve down stairs now! You and I need to have a long talk."

"Y-yeah you too Nita." America manages as he takes his daughter by the hand pushes his way past the rest of the countries, "Bro…was…was I pregnant in that last one?"

Dakota looks down, "Kind of…" She says in a small voice, "It's D.C., I think or maybe Peter…"

"Umm how much trouble are we in?" Alberta asks in an equally small voice, "We didn't mean anything Papa."

Only when they reach the bottom of the stairs and pull them into a small room do the twins look at their daughters, "First wipe your nose and second you two have work and school to do and you do this?"

"Yeah Nita…and what do you mean by Peter? D.C. I get strangely but why Peter?"

"Alfred, this really isn't the time."

Dakota doesn't look up, "Cause some think Sealand is yours and England's…love child."

America just blinks, "Okay no more fan fictions for a month and no M rated anything for two months!"

"But Daddy!"

"No I don't want to hear about it." He says trying desperately to get the images out of his head.

Canada nods, "Same for you no fan fictions, no internet searches, no…pancakes!"

"PAPA!"

America steps in, "Bro that's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Yeah maybe it is." Canada thinks for a moment, "No pancakes for a week."

Both girls just nod not looking up, "Okay…um can we go now?"

Canada looks at America who nods, "Fine both of you go home right now."

The girls practically race towards the door, "Thank god Papa doesn't have his hockey stick or I...we'd be in bigger trouble."

"Yeah let's just go before they change their minds…though." She smiles, "I didn't see that last one that was really good."

"I know. That's one is really good." They stop just outside the front entrance, "Is that true about Peter and all?"

"I don't know but it makes a lot of sense to me." She gives her cousin a wicked grin, "But I got pictures at home that would make you just nose bleed instantly."

Alberta now smiles, "Well since it's on my way…"

**America: That goes for your stories too.**

**What? I can't use her for a month!? **

**America: Yes and she's not allowed to read your other stories either. *glare***

**Umm…I…okay. *shutters* **


	69. Pictures part 2

**N. Dakota: Psst…Authoress! Daddy's really pissed and I'm having serious Fan Fiction withdrawal. Please, please do something!**

**It's been like a day. Go read a book or something.**

**N. Dakota: Oh, come on…please? It hurts so much…must have…fan…fiction…**

**Fine…God he's going to kill me**

* * *

America's been sitting on his couch for an hour just staring at his laptop unsure what he wants to do. It startles him when Wyoming sits down next to him, "Hey Daddy."

"Oh hey Noah." America gives him a weak smile before finally opening the laptop, "What's up?"

His brunette fifteen year old inches closer to the computer just out of his reach before he smiles, "Well…the Authoress wants to know if she went a little too far with all those pictures."

The nation laughs, "I should have figured she had a hand with that little collection."

"Uh Duh Dad it is her story."

His sky blue eyes narrow, "Son, don't be a smartass."

"Kay, sorry. But are you still mad?" Wyoming asks taking the computer into his lap, "Cause they're not all um Yaoi."

"Naw it's just weird you know?" America smiles before turning to the computer, "Uh what yah doing?"

Wyoming smiles, "What the Authoress told me to." He says as he clicks on a clip of America and England as You'll be in my Heart plays. "See?" He watches his father's eyes as a small tear forms before America closes the computer.

"Son…" He takes the computer, "It's complicated."

"Yeah…I took American history in school." Again he smiles, "I got an A too."

America ruffles his son's hair, "I bet you did." He slowly puts the laptop back on the coffee table before turning on the TV, "Did you have any questions?" America flips aimlessly from channel to channel.

His state watches him for a moment, "Yeah are any of those pictures you know…accurate? That's not the right word…um true maybe?" He watches his father's face turn a deep red, "NO not those…the other ones."

America fakes a laugh, "I was so young Noah…I really don't remember." He's lying but he's hoping his son doesn't notice, "But why…don't you go play with North Dakota for a while? I'm sure she's still pacing her room praying I'll change my mind."

"Have you?" Wyoming says as North Dakota watches from the stairs behind them.

Their father sighs, "Yes Dakota you can log back on now." He hears a loud squeal as she races back up the stairs.

Wyoming shakes his head, "Wow Daddy she is addicted bad."

"Yeah I know." He watches Wyoming take the computer back for a moment before placing back on his lap and standing, "What yah doing now?"

He smiles as he clicks the video, "Just what I'm told Daddy." He kisses his father's cheek before disappearing into the kitchen leaving his father to watch a small montage of America and England, "Hey Authoress are we going to do this with Canada too?" He asks looking back towards the living room as his father takes out his cell phone as he plays the video again.

"I'll think about it."

**America: Really you too? **

**Yeah, he raised you and it freaking adorable! Now go over there and give that poor man a hug.**

**America: He might hit me**

**He will not now do it or I'll send Wyoming over to his house with the montage. Your choice.**

**America:…he's a little traitor**

**Nope just my minion **


	70. Her big day

"Oh I can't believe it." North Carolina almost squeals while on the verge of happy tears as she looks in the mirror. "And all these people here…god it's like a dream." She clasps her hands together looking down at her white wedding dress.

Georgia takes a loose strand on red hair into her fingers, "I know but you got to sit still till we finish."

"Yah Girl, I don't want to mess this up." Louisiana smiles as she picks out a lip gloss, "Hmm…I'm thinking a light red."

Alaska runs over in a small lavender dress, "Rosemary you look so pretty." She giggles grabbing her small basket of flower petals, "Is it almost time?"

Ana finishes with North Carolina and smiles at the younger state, "Yeah baby girl." She kneels down to her little sister, "Now come on over here and pucker up."

The flower girl laughs as her sister adds a touch of color to her lips, "Yay!"

The women laugh as Georgia pats her butt, "Kay sweetie go find your little 'partner'." She quickly bolts out the door to find her cousin.

Meanwhile Edward is trying his hardest to stand still among the other men, "Papa why a bowtie?"

"Cause if I have ta, everybody has ta." America says with a slight annoyance at the red thing around his neck, "God damn stupid…fucking thing." He mutters to himself as Alaska runs in and grabs Edward's hand, "Oh Honey there you are."

She looks up and laughs, "Oh Daddy you gots a bow too!" She says as she starts to pull at her cousin's hand, "Come on Ed it's almost time."

"Oww damn it I'm coming, why are you so strong?" Edward cries out for a moment.

Canada eyes him carefully, "Ethan stop swearing."

"Yes Papa." Edward says looking down before being practically dragged out of the room by the younger state. While most of the rest of the men just let out a small laugh.

"Oh she is defiantly your daughter." England smirks, "I remember you use to do that to me when you were that age."

America scratches his head as he feels his face grow warm, "Uh…yeah." He manages before slowly leaving the room, "Guess we should all get ready." The Nation says quickly before leaving the room running into two of his sons arguing in the middle of the hallway.

"You damn Yankee what the hell are you wearin'?" Charlie asks eyeing his brother carefully, "If you mess up her day I ain't savin' you sorry ass."

Jersey just shakes his head, "What? I'm ordained so it's all kosher." He says chuckling at his own joke.

"What crazy bastard let that happen? And what the fuck are you ordained in?"

"Marrying."

"Bullshit."

"Okay enough you two." They both turn to see America almost laughing at them, "Jersey, I'm sorry son but the Minster already called and he's here now so please go change."

The Northern state's head drops, "Oh, really?...Fine but I'm not wearing a bowtie."

"Yeah you are, now hurry up." America says watching his sons walk down the hall still arguing. "What the hell am I going to do with them?" He asks himself before popping his head into his daughter's room, "Hey…Wow Rosemary you look just beautiful baby." He smiles as a tear forms in the corner  
of his eye, "Oh…damn these allergies." He says quickly wiping his eyes.

She smiles at him as she takes his hand, "Yeah they're really bad this time of year." She picks up her train slightly as her father escorts her out of the room and down the hall to where the rest of the her party is waiting.

When the music starts playing they assemble with Alaska and Edward slowly walking down the aisle as she throws small rose petals as she goes. Next goes Georgia with Daniel then Sylvia with Prussia who looks behind him just in case America tries to attack him from behind. Charlie steals a quick kiss from Puerto Rico before walking down the aisle before America escorts his daughter to the doorway, "You ready Rosemary?"

"Yeah Daddy." She pulls down her veil as the doors opens slowly and all stand as the father and daughter walk slowly down the petal scattered path. She sees her tall fiancé by the large alter and she quickens her step but also tightens her grip on her father's arm.

He whispers down to her, "I love you Rosemary and I know your mother would be so proud."

She nods trying not to cry as her father lifts her veil and kisses her cheek before letting her fiancé take her arm and lead her up to him. He smiles proudly as he stands by his eldest son watching the simple ceremony.

"…Rosemary Jones do you take Richard Davison to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

She nods wiping a tear, "I do. "

The minster nods, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. Sir you may kiss your bride."

Richie takes his bride into his arms before dipping her back as he kisses her. Before they sprint down the aisle as the crowd lets out a small cheer.

Charlie nudges his father's arm, "Really bad allergies this year huh?"

"Hell yeah son." He says quickly undoing his bowtie, "Now let's go celebrate."

Ana shakes her head, "Poppa um you should keep it on for all the pictures."

"It's on…just not tied."

"Poppa."

America picks up Alaska in his arms, "I'll do it later I promise." He quickly walks down the aisle and away from his older daughters, "Right Honey let's go party."

She nods, "Kay but…what about your bow Daddy?"

He tries to laugh knowing exactly what to say, "Cake?"

"Yay!"

* * *

Minnesota stands at the mic looking around at the mass of faces, "Okay everyone it's time for the father daughter dance but since we have a lot more daughters than…fathers." He smiles, "A few brave countries can lead the states on to the dance floor here in a second." Minnesota looks behind him at the small band before America leads North Carolina out on the floor.

"So Baby what's the song?" America asks taking her hand.

"You'll see and Daddy what happened to your bowtie?" Her eyebrow rises, "Daddy?"

He's about to answer when Minnesota starts to sing, "My father had skin like leather, hands like steel from a life time spent in the cotton fields. ~"

America smiles down at her, "Oh Rose-y." He starts to gently sway with her to the music playing around them before a few start to dance along.

Prussia kneels down slightly to take Susquehanna Valley's hand and slowly leads the small region out onto the floor, "Will you dance with the awesome me?"

The white haired girl franticly nods as she looks up at his sweet red eyes, "Yeah…is you in love with Mama?"

He lets out a sweet laugh, "Maybe."

"Awesome."

Soon the song ends as Richie takes his bride's hand, "My turn." He kisses her hand and leads her back out on to the dance floor before nodding to Minnesota, "I hope you like it."

"I'll love it my sweet flyboy." She kisses him on the cheek as the song starts to play, "Oh…it's perfect."

"Heading down to the south to the land of the pines, thumbing my way into North Carolina.~"

She lets out a laugh as he swings his arm behind her back and starts to dance along with her as he sings along with the chorus.

America watches for a moment before reaching his hand out to a female nation, "You wanna dance?" He smiles as Ukraine takes his hand and lets him lead her out onto the dance floor and he gives her a little spin as most of the states grab a partner and pull onto the dance floor.

Kentucky smiles as he plays his violin looking out to the faces below, "Lukas if you want ta dance I can take over for the next one."

Minnesota shakes his head, "No I'm fine besides he's not here today."

"Then go steal a dance from someone." Kentucky nearly pushes his northern brother off the stage, "Alright Tenny get you're as-butt up here."

Minnesota sighs as he walks over to Quebec, "Umm…do you want to…like…"

"Oui." She smiles taking his hand, "Zhat vas pretty Lukas. Vill you do zhat for my vedding?"

He grins ear to ear, "Yeah."

* * *

The night eventually winds down as Richie takes his bride by the hand and leads her to the long limo, "I…I love you Rosemary." He says helping her in, "Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

She smiles wide she rests her head on his strong shoulder, "Yes and now will you tell me where we're going?"

He pulls her in close as he feels her falling asleep, "I heard Wales is beautiful this time of year."

She looks up at him for a moment before her jade eyes shine with delight, "R-really? Who told you my Mama was…my flyboy." She kisses him sweetly on the lips before falling asleep in his strong arms.

Richie pulls her in close as the limo drives on, "My beautiful Southern bell."

**So just a little A/N the songs are Dixie Lullaby and Wagon Wheel.**

**N. Carolina: It was a wonderful night except...**

**What?**

**N. Carolina: DADDY PUT YOUR BOWTIE BACK ON NOW!**

**America: Uh...cake?**

**N. Carolina: Oh no that doesn't work with me and we are starting pictures soon so put it on.**

**America:...Yes baby...**


	71. What did Delaware?

**Holy shit!**

**America: What? What? Is it a spider? I'll get it!**

**No Dude I got like a hundred reviews**

**America: Yeah you do…damn that's a lot so what yah gonna do?**

**Good question…How about an idea from a friend of mine**

**America:… this isn't going to end well…**

* * *

Idaho looks up from his book at an odd feeling of being watched to see Delaware staring at him, "Sup…big brother."

Delaware smiles, "What did Idaho?"

The north western state just blinks, "What did I…what?"

"What did Idaho?" The older state says again.

The younger state just shrugs, "Dude you're not making any sense."

Delaware just laughs, "He hoes his Maryland." He darts away before Idaho can answer.

"I hoe…Maryland?" Idaho shakes his head, "I…uh…God that's not right."

* * *

Mississippi looks out at his large garden as he quickly grabs another tomato and tosses it into a basket before going for another. "What did Mississip?"

The Southern state looks up to see his older brother, "Come again Del?" He slowly stands and cracks his back.

"What did Mississip?" Delaware grins as the hazel eyed state.

Mississippi shakes his head, "Again Brother you ain't makin' any sense."

Delaware lets out a deep laugh, "He sipped a Minne-soda~" He sings out as he races away leaving his brother completely confused.

"God damn that Yankee ain't right." Mississippi says as his face grows a light red, "Besides…I don't uh…what the hell did that mean?"

* * *

Finally Charlie calls the meeting to order after trying for almost an hour, "Alright. Y'all listen up." He grabs his notes and looks out to see a hand rise, "South Carolina recognizes…" He stops seeing it's his slightly younger brother's hand, "Aw shit."

Delaware stands nods and adjusts his tie before clearing his throat, "How did Wiscon-sin, boys? He stole a New-brass-key, too bad that Arkan-saw, boys and so did Tenna-see. It made poor Flori-die, boys. It made poor Flori-die, you see. She died in Missouri, boys, she died in Missouri!" He sings out to the dumbfounded states around him.

South Carolina's eye twitches as he stares at him, "The fuck are you on?"

"Life generally…and maybe scented markers." Delaware says as the state slowly walks out of the room, "Mostly the green ones that smell like watermelons."

Charlie just bangs his head on the hard desk, "Fuckin' crazy Yankee."

* * *

Delaware is about asleep in the warm mid-day sun when a small shadow appears next to him, "What did Delaware?"

He slowly opens his eyes to see Hawaii leaning down grinning at him. He chuckles as he pulls her in close, "A New Jersey."

She lets out a giggle as he starts to tickle her, "Yeah you wore a new jersey."


	72. Ghosts and doughnuts

**Yeah it's October. Jersey you know what that means?**

**Jersey: Uh…31 days of Halloween on Syfy?**

**No…well yeah but not that**

**New Mexico: Candy corn?**

**Tse no one eats that shit, Y'all I'm talking about ghost stories!**

**Jersey& Tse: Sweet! **

**Hell yeah. This is gonna be fun. Now boys go out there and get me some ghosts and mythical creatures from around the country.**

**Jersey: Yes Ma'am**

* * *

New Jersey smiles looking down at his younger brother, "So Bro what should we do first?"

New Mexico looks up from his book, "Well we could go investigate…" He skims through the book, "The Amityville Horror."

"Uh no, I'm not making that hoax-y crappy house as our first investigation of the month." Jersey says grabbing the book and flipping thought it, "Dude we have to make this first ghost hunt awesome." He stops at a page and smiles, "Okay we're going to St. Louis!" He quickly strikes a heroic pose, "Off to the Lemp Mansion!"

"The what?"

* * *

Both states sit at an elegant wooden bar looking up at a stained glass image of a woman in lavender as they sip their beer, "So is that her?" Tse asks not taking his eyes off the glass woman.

He gets an answer from behind, "Sure is guys." They turn to their smiling sister, "So what brings you guys all the way out here?"

Jersey looks back, "Her." He says pointing to the glass with his beer bottle, "So pull up a seat Sis and tell me all about this place."

The brunette sits down next to him grabbing a fry, "Okay but I'm not staying the night with you guys." She takes a bite before thinking back, "So this was the home of the richest family in St. Louis. They were brewers and lived pretty good until 1901 when their oldest son up and died of a heart attack and it went downhill real quick." Missouri takes a sip of Tse's beer before sliding Jersey's fries closer to her.

The southern state nods, "So who is she?" He takes his beer back from his Northern sister.

She pouts a little at the loss of her drink but continues, "Well she is Lillian and she was something. See she always dressed in Lavender and whatever she wanted her husband got for her. But her husband William Lemp Jr. didn't know what was coming for them when Prohibition started and they had to shut the brewery down. And with that they went broke pretty damn fast."

"Okay but why is this place so haunted?"

"Simple." Missouri finishes off the fries, "Four of the family committed suicide with the same gun, three here in this mansion."

Jersey just blinks, "Yo that's messed up."

"I know our humans can be so…what's the word…"Missouri trails off for a moment.

Jersey sighs, "I meant you eating all my fries."

"I couldn't help it they're so good." Missouri licks her fingers before standing, "Well I'll see you two tomorrow…I hope." She lets out a laugh before leaving them alone at the bar.

Jersey lets out a small whine at the loss of his meal before finally standing, "Let's get to our room Dude."

* * *

Their room is a large lavish room painted light lavender with a brass chandelier above their heads, "Damn this lady had some taste."

Tse nods looking out the window at the dark city, "Yeah she did." He takes out his camera and takes a quick picture out the window, "So should we just walk around and take some pictures…" He stops hearing something faint from behind the door, "Bro do you hear a…barking dog?"

Jersey turns and slowly opens the door, "Yeah…" He opens it louder as a gunshot echoes out in the empty hall, "The fuck was that!" He bolts out the door and down the stairs looking in all directions only to see darkness, "Lavender Lady~" He sings out looking in every direction, "Ms. Lillian~"

"Isn't that Liechtenstein's name?" Tse asks taking another picture.

"Dude that's Lili. Now focus." He takes the camera and takes a quick picture as they hear sweet piano music, "Hmmm…not bad." He chuckles to himself, "Not as good as Kansas but still." He shrugs, "But music and gun shots a ghost is not."

"What? Isn't that what makes a haunting?" Tse says confused.

As Jersey's about to answer the music stops and the whole place is eerily quiet, "See? The noises never last long so since she's done for the night so are we." He walks back up the stairs but stops short seeing a woman in a long lilac dress, "Uh…"

Tse stops to scared to remember his camera, "B-bro…?" He grabs his older brother's arm, "It's…"

"Yeah…" Jersey smiles at the woman, "H-hello…" He inhales slowly, "Hello Miss." He gives her a light bow before smiling at her, "Sorry to bother you so late at night." He nudges his brother to do the same.

"Y-yeah, sorry Miss." Tse gives a small bow before the woman disappears as quickly as she appeared, "Shit I didn't get a picture." They race up the stairs in silence for a moment, "Uh why did we bow and apologize?"

Jersey opens the door to their room, "Cause we have ta here sleep tonight and the last thing we need is her pissed at us all night."

"True…but we don't have much evidence. Just some personal shit and even Cal will say it's nothing." Tse says sitting on the bed. "I'd rather have her pissed at us." A gun shot echoes out as a door slams down the hall, "Uh…"

"You were saying?"

Tse blinks, "Never mind…I'm good with just sounds and stuff." He says quickly looking at the door, "Yah it's enough for me."

Jersey laughs jumping into bed, "Dude this isn't anything. You should have been with me at Linda Vista. Man I got chased down the freaking hall by a shadow creature thing that was screeching at me the entire time."

"Are you sure it wasn't just Cal cause he stubbed his foot again?"

Jersey cocks his head, "You know it might have been…hmm. It kind of did sound like him."

* * *

"Yay you guys made it!" Missouri gives a little jump seeing her brothers, "She didn't get you."

"Nope just came by to say hi." Jersey smiles as he swipes the doughnut in her hand, "Yoink!" He races away with the smaller girl chasing after, "Dude a doughnut for French fries!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Tse just shakes his head as he pulls out his camera and takes one last picture of the mansion, "Hmm?" He looks through the lens to see a pair of sad eyes looking down at him, "Uh…"

"NEW MEXICO, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Missouri yells out jumping on her older brother, "My doughnut!"

"Coming…" He turns to them before looking back up to find the eyes gone, "Bro I'll buy you a doughnut once we get to our next haunt."

Jersey slowly hands over his prize smiling at him, "Fine…but I want a chocolate one."

**Jersey: MMmm Doughnuts**

**New Mexico: Where to next Bro?**

**Jersey: Not sure, I'll tell you after another doughnut **


	73. The dance

**Okay boys up for another round?**

**Jersey: Hell yeah. But Cat, British Columbia wants a crack at the ghost thing too.**

**Brit: Yeah, Papa has some ghosts and stuff too**

**Okay but we're going to do Hoffa eventually.**

**Jersey: Uh she does know he was cremated and his ashes were scattered by the wind right?**

**Wait…what?!**

* * *

"Why am I here again?"

"Cause you love me coz'" Jersey says with a wide grin, "That and Tse and Tony are doing something this week."

British Columbia rolls her eyes, "Yeah uh huh." She flips out her phone and starts to scroll down, "Fine but then we're going to…" She stops and smiles, "We're going to Banff Spring Hotel, so pack a bag."

* * *

**"**Remind me again why we're in Alberta instead of your province?" The large lobby is filled with a mix of people trying to check in or check out of the grand hotel setting just above a thermal spring.

"Cause that's not as fun as messing with her ghosts." Brit smiles as she grabs their room key, "Besides it's a lovely hotel so just go with it." She leads him up the stairs, "Okay so we have a lot with this one, we can either look for a bellhop that never left, a headless bagpiper or go get drunk at the bar and get a ghost bartender to tell us we've had enough." She laughs, "Honestly I want to see the bartender tonight." Brit turns back to see Jersey slowly walking behind her, "Jersey?"

He looks up and forces a smile, "Sure…but what about the other one?"

"Uh…" She turns to her phone and scrolls down the site, "Oh the bride? Sure we can see if we can't find her." Brit quickly takes his hand and pulls him up the rest of the stairs, "Then the bartender okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

She's watched her cousin for a while as they get ready to sneak down to the large dining room, "It's not too late to go get a drink Leo."

Again he forces a smile but his eyes glisten with a hint of sadness, "Maybe not but I want to go dancing tonight." He grabs his IPod and a small speaker, "And I have a feeling I'm not alone."

The Province follows slowly behind him as they descend the stairs and sneak into a large darkened room filled with tables and chairs, "Why don't I pick the song?" Brit quickly takes out her IPod and picks a song.

_"The Brits got the Monarchy, the US has the money but I know that you want to be Canadian~"_

Jersey lets out a laugh, "What the hell is this?"

"_The French as got the wine and cheese, Kolas chill with the Aussies but I know that you want to be Canadian~"_

Now she laughs, "My Papa's theme song and it is awesome." She pauses the song, "Because you know it's so true. You want to be Canadian." She gives him a playful push_._

Rolling his eyes he takes out his IPod, "Uh no. I don't think so." He sits it down and clicks play as a love song starts, "But care to dance?" He takes her hand and leads her out among the empty tables.

"You know she's not Rebecca right Leonardo?" British Columbia asks gently as they sway.

He looks away for a moment, "I know Abby…" He inhales slowly, "God don't I know it." He sees a small light forming in the corner of his eye as the song slowly ends, "Let's see if she wants to dance too."

The state turns slowly and bows to the young woman in a bright white gown as another song starts to play. She takes his hand and he leads her out into the darkness and for a moment it's only him, the woman and the music.

_"And when you figure out love is all that matters after all it sure makes everything else seem so small~"_

For a moment he prays the song will never end and it's his beloved fiancé in his arms once again after two hundred years. And as the song ends she slowly fades away with a kind smile on her face. He wipes a small tear as Brit gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sure she appreciated the dance."

He nods, "Yeah…now let's go get that drink." He picks up his IPod and looks out at the room before shutting the door, "Good night and thank you for the dance."

**British Columbia: Um maybe we should give him the night off for the next one**

**Yeah that's a good idea or maybe let him go on another D-E-V-I-L hunt**

**British Columbia: Sure…that always cheers him up **


	74. The hitchhiker

**Jersey where did you get that book?**

**Jersey: Don't know it just hit me in the head so I thought I'd read it**

**Um…guess that means its Review time**

**Jersey: Sure is now let's see…**

* * *

Charlie leans back watching the rain fall hard on the windshield, "Damn rain…" He sighs shifting in his seat as he spots someone or something off in the distance. As he gets closer he sees it's a young woman wearing a bright white dress, "Ma'am you alright?" He calls out to the young woman through the window.

She turns and smiles, "I'm fine, I'm trying to make it home."

"Well get in and I'll take you home." He quickly unlocks the door only to have her sit in the back seat, "Uh you can sit up here with me."

"No it's fine…" She gives a weak smile, "I'm trying to get to Greensboro."

"Yeah?" Charlie looks back at her, "If you don't mind me askin' where are you comin' from?"

"I was in Raleigh. But my date left me so…" She shrugs and leans back, "I'm sorry but it's going to be really wet back here."

Charlie eyes her for a moment, "Naw that's alright. I'm Charlie."

"Lydia." She says sweetly as Charlie's eyes grow wide. "Is something wrong?"

"Naw…" He turns back around and gets back onto the highway, "Um…h-how old are you?"

"Nineteen…why?"

"J-just askin'." He swallows hard praying he's wrong and that it's just a strange coincidence. The southern state clears his throat for a moment, "You don't mind if I uh…make a quick pit stop do yah?"

Again she smiles sweetly at him, "No of course not."

Quickly he pulls off the road and takes out his phone, "H-Hey um…Leo I have a question?"

Jersey sits up from his spot on the couch, "Charlie? What's wrong?" He looks over at both his father and Tse, "Charlie?...Arthur?!"

"Y-Yeah I'm…" He clears his throat as the rain falls harder on the Mustang's roof, "What was the name of that," He stops and whispers, "Um vanishin' girl?"

Jersey thinks for a moment, "Uh…Mary I think…why Dude?"

"Nothin' uh bye." He quickly hangs up and smiles back at her, "Sorry bout that." He quickly drives on towards Greensboro somewhat relieved.

The northern state just stares at his phone, "Wow that was weird…" He looks up concerned, "Hey Dad where is Charlie right now?"

"North Carolina."

Jersey's face turns white, "Oh…he's going to kill me. I just know it."

As they enter the city she shifts in her seat, "You know you didn't have ta take me all the way out here."

"Naw it was nothing really." He stops in front of a strangely familiar house, "So…here we are."

She smiles one last time at him as she reaches for the door handle, "Yeah…tell Rosemary I said congratulations. I haven't seen her that happy since our wicked party back in 1923."

He looks back, "W-what?"

"Bye Arthur." She winks as she opens the door and vanishes in an instant.

For a long moment he can't move as his phone starts to ring, "H-Hello?"

"Charlie her name is Lydia!"

"Y-yeah it s-sure is…" He inhales slowly as he turns back to the steering wheel, "I…I'm goin' to kill you…" He moans, "As so…as I s-stop shakin'."

**S. Carolina: I hate you so much right now**

**Aww…I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself…hug?**

**S. Carolina: Oh hell no.**

**Delaware: Hug!**


	75. Who lies here

**S.V.: Miss Author what about us? We gots many stories too.**

**I know you do. Pa is my state after all I know a lot about them.**

**S.V.: So do one with us already.**

**Okay but we're not doing the blue eyed six…hmm what story to do…**

**S.V.:…I know a story. It doesn't have ghosts but it is famous.**

* * *

The little region pokes her head up from behind the gravestone and smiles, "Keskeskes…" She ducks down advancing on her pray.

Both England and Prussia are desperately looking for the small girl. "This is so not awesome." Prussia says looking around the large cemetery, "Why did she come up here?"

"Because you said you were going to try to scare your brother and she wanted to help." England shakes his head as he sighs; "Now you lost her."

"The awesome me didn't lose her!" Prussia says leaning on a gravestone.

"You bloody wanker show some respect and get off that stone." England says just as he sees a small halo of white sneaking up behind Prussia. A wicked smile appears on his face, "Because you know…Sylvia's ghosts aren't as nice as mine are."

Prussia folds his arms not moving from his spot, "She doesn't have ghosts. The awesome me would know if she had ghosts."

The shorter blonde leans in, "You sure about that?" Just as he says it Susquehanna Valley jumps out from behind the stone.

The albino lets out a yelp as he falls off the stone, "Keskeskes…" She giggles loudly, "I got you Prussia." She's about to race away as England grabs her hand, "Aww…"

He kneels down to her, "Okay Love you had your fun time to come back with us."

Prussia quickly jumps up red faced, "Not awesome Victoria and now it's time to go back to your Mama's house."

She shakes her head, "But we didn't see him yet."

"Who is him?" England asks somewhat curious, "Victoria?"

Prussia folds his arms, "Don't tell me it's a 'ghost'."

"No." She turns to a colorful grave just off in the distance, "He's up there England…please?" She gives both countries her best puppy dog eyes and quickly they nod. "Kay come on."

She leads the way up to a black granite stone covered in bright flowers, toys and teddy bears. England looks down at the rock somewhat confused at the inscription, "Who is America's unknown child?"

"I don't know…" She shrugs as her head drops a little, "No one does."

Prussia kneels down to her, "What happened to him Chickie?"

She turns back to the stone, "Well…"She thinks back for a moment, "He's known as the boy in the box and he was…murdered in 1957. It was sad cause nobody knew who he is and how he got into that cardboard box but everyone kept looking…"

Both nations stare at the grave for a moment before England asks, "I'm guessing they still don't know who he is."

Victoria shakes her head, "No but we keep looking. Cause," She gives them a sweet smile, "Mama says he was someone's baby and he deserves to have his name on his grave."

They turn at the sound of America shouting, "Victoria, Come on we're going to Gravity Hill!"

She smiles at her tall Grandfather, "Kay!" She turns back around and pulls out a simple white rose and lays it on top of the grave before walking back down with both countries. "We'll find out someday I just know it."

England smiles down at her, "I know we will Love." He looks back one more time before looking at America, "What is Gravity Hill?"

She bolts ahead, "It's Awesome! And it even has its own ghost!"

**Sylvia: I have plenty of ghosts, I just don't show them to Prussia**

**You also have a gateway to hell and you can race the devil on Halloween night**

**Prussia: Wait what?**

**Quick A/N: Originally his stone read Heavenly father bless this unknown boy until the late 1990s when money was raised to give him a new stone that now lies in front of his plot. **


	76. Game night 2

**Hmm…Jersey I think you might have annoyed your nieces with that Hoffa statement**

**Jersey: Really? Huh, well it's what I heard from…certain sources**

**I don't want to know at all. So what's state is up next?**

**S. Dakota: How about another round of scary games and beer?**

**…Sanatorium anyone? **

* * *

South Dakota slowly turns down the lights, "Okay boys whose…going to um…yeah." He stutters slightly as he opens the door slightly if only so their father's cat can go in and out, "Come on H-Hero pick a room."

New Hampshire stands and makes it over to the monitor and takes the mouse, "I'll do it cause. I'm the most sober."

"I am so maybe I should." Wyoming says pulling up a few more chairs for his brothers to sit.

"No cause you gots us in trouble last time you…lightweight." West says quickly sitting down on a chair, "Buts you can stay."

Wyoming shakes his head, "Your drunk logic is flawless big brother."

"What?"

New York lets out a laugh, "Kay no fighting. Hampshire dude start the fucking game already."

The screen turns black for a moment before a large building appears on the screen with gray walls and ceilings looking abandoned, "What the hell is this?" Nebraska asks grabbing a bag of chips and a soda for Wyoming.

"Sanatorium."

York shakes his head, "Isn't that the um…for crazy humans?"

"Yeah…but it kind of looks like…" West leans in close, "California's basement."

South Dakota laughs, "Dude we found Slenderman case closed get me a beer." He gets a Sprite instead, "Aww…"

Hampshire slowly moves down the hall and into a laundry room, "Oh…that reminds me I have ta go home later and do my shirts."

"And boxers."

"Thongs."

"Shut up."

Wyoming laughs, "Pages remember?"

The figure moves to a new room with tables and two soda machines, "Sweet I want some orange soda."

"You can't have any."

York looks over, "Come on…can I have a beer then?"

"Yes."

York takes it just as Hero jumps up on his lap, "AAAHHH!"

West looks over just as the beer York was holding splashes all over him, "Damn Yankee! Wastin' beer."

"I'm sorry. Now can I have an orange soda?" He gives a sappy puppy dog face as an orange soda is handed over, "Yah."

Hampshire stops at a door, "I don't want ta go in the bathroom."

"But a page might be in there."

"Just run in and run out." South Dakota says grabbing a chip, "Come on it's not like he's hiding in the stall."

West looks up just as they get the page, "NOOO! Run!"

Just as they turn Slenderman is right behind them and the screen goes dark, "He was in a stall!"

"He was taking a shit!" Nebraska lets out a deep laugh as the rest yelp.

Hampshire stands, "I fucking told you. Someone else take the mouse!"

Now South Dakota starts laughing, "He was playing with his gulf region."

"His vital regions!"

"His Florida!"

They turn to West, "Yo I'm telling Flora you said that." New York says taking a sip.

West cocks his head, "But that's what Dad calls it. And…and E-England's is Big B-Ben and France-"

"Dude why do you know that?"

"Eiffel Tower…What?" West shutters.

They just roll their eyes as South Dakota sits down for another round, "Just hand him another beer."

West shakes his head as he picks up Hero, "W-Whatever dudes…kitty."

South Dakota starts the game again and they move down the corridors and rooms he suddenly smiles and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

He shakes his head as he starts to hum. Soon New Hampshire starts to sing along, "I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter. Dancing thought the fire. Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!"

All the male states to roar along as Hero meows loudly to the off key singing before the Maine Coon gives up with the states and flees the room along with Wyoming, "Wait for me Hero."

He bumps into America soon after leaving, "Do I want ta know?"

They poke their heads in just as the screen goes black again and the whole room screams, "Nope Daddy you don't."

He nods taking his sober son by the shoulder, "Then let's go back upstairs where it's safe before they start the next song or game."

"Yeah cause they want ta play um Outlast next."

America just shakes his head, "Ah shit…I might sit in on that one."


	77. A quick dance

**Okay this time…Kentucky! My redneck boy you are up.**

**Kentucky: Yes Ma'am but uh…I don't believe in all them ghosts and whatnot.**

**Fine then…how about a song fic instead?**

**Kentucky: That's fine Ma'am**

**…such a southern gentleman isn't he? I almost feel bad for doing this to him…almost**

* * *

Kentucky leans against the bar listening to the loud music bouncing off the walls, "Well boys we best be getting home." He says to his younger brothers, "We'll drink more at home. Tenny you drive."

He's about to toss his keys to his slightly younger brother when a woman catches his eye and he turns back just in time to see her throw her head back as she empties a shot glass, "Tucky you okay?" Tennessee asks looking past him at the woman sitting at the bar, "Oh, Mississippi we ain't goin' anywhere."

Kentucky stands and runs a hand through his deep red long hair, "Hey." He gives her a county boy smile, "My name's Roy what's yours?"

She looks up at him and returns his smile, "Johanna."

Tennessee counts down from three and points over as his brother says one of his pick-up lines, "Baby girl you must be an angel…if not God don't know what he's missin'."

Normally his brothers would expect an eye roll or laughter but instead she smiles wider, "Oh you're sweet."

Tennessee blinks slightly confused, "Billy Joe where's my phone?"

Mississippi puts his beer down, "Aw he was bound to pick up one. Let him hang out for a second."

"Dude that's not what I'm worried about…just call up Jersey." Tennessee turns back to his brother, "Just call it redneck feelin'."

Kentucky smiles at the young woman in front of him, "Ma'am I wouldn't mind dancin' with you or we could just shoot back some more shots."

Johanna's cheeks turn a light pink, "I wouldn't mind dancing with you." She lets him take his hand and he leads her out onto the dance floor, "I don't think I know this song."

"Naw? Well I'll teach yah it." He takes her hand and wraps the other around her pencil thin waist, "You from around here?"

"You could say that."

His eyebrow raises slightly as they continue to make their way around the dance floor, "I wanted to ask…did you paint them jeans on?"

She lets out a deep laugh, "No not exactly." He looks over to see his younger brother talking franticly into his phone and he tries not to let out a sigh, "You know Roy we could go somewhere more…private."

"Yah I bet we could but we ain't." He smiles sadly at her, "I just want ta dance not dragged to Hell."

Her eyes grow wide but she doesn't stop dancing, "How…who are you?"

"Miss I could ask you the same thin'. But I'm not gonna." His deep jade eyes shine with a deep understanding, "It's a pretty song ain't it."

She leans in close and breathes in his sweet musky scent, "Yes it is…my sweet state. I didn't think you believed or even could see us urban legends."

"Normally I can't but…" He leans in and kisses her forehead, "But October lets me see y'all."

Her face turns a deep red now as she lets out a laugh as the song ends, "I think I should go…it's almost closing."

Kentucky nods slowly letting go of the young woman, "Okay…I'll see you next year." He watches her fade out of a small side door before he walks back to his brothers, "Come on boys let's go on home."

Both just stare wide eyed for a moment, "R-Roy that, that was…"

"Yeah it was now let's go. I got work in bout two hours." He watches as both scramble to leave before letting out a chuckle, "Damn they can run, it's like a ghost is after them."

**You said you don't believe in ghosts?**

**Kentucky: You said this was a songfics**

**It is…kind of**

**Kentucky: Exactly she's an urban legend…kind of **


	78. Pink

**Oh…my brain hurts…**

**Kentucky: For the nice reviewer to take the time to write that review. My Authoress meant that October is a supernatural month where we can see our ghosts and urban legends.**

**There are Month personifications?...and time?...and…seasons?**

**Kentucky: Ma'am? Y'all she'll be fine after some caffeine, sleep and whatnot so I'll be writing this one. **

* * *

America looks over at his twin slightly confused. While it's a little cool in the room it's not cold enough to be wearing thick winter gloves. He waits until most in the room break for the day before he asks, "Dude? What are those for? You're freaking Canada!"

"I know…" He looks down at his gloved hands, "You promise not to laugh…too loud."

"Um sure." With that Canada takes off his gloves to show his brother his bright pink nails. America gives him a big grin, "Bro nice color that's the same shade as my toenails."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm being serious. Alaska and Oregon were painting their nails and somehow talked me into it too." He shrugs but lets out a laugh, "I mean what the hell right?"

"Yeah Nova and Ontario were painting theirs and…I can't say no to their puppy dog eyes." He shakes his head, "But I didn't have time before the meeting to scrub it off."

America shakes his head, "Or you can keep it on for one more day and come with me to the park tomorrow."

"Why would I do that?" Canada lets out a sigh, "Is it another one of your strange holidays?"

"Something like that Dude and bring the girls." With that America walks out leaving his twin slightly more confused than normal.

* * *

Canada arrives with most of his daughters in tow to the park, "Oh Papa it's so pretty!" Nova Scotia giggles before racing up to Maine and Florida.

"What are you wearing?" Canada asks as America walks up to him in a bright pink shirt and sneakers.

America lets out a laugh, "Pink what else?" New York walks over and hands his uncle a pink shirt and they all stare at his pink highlights, "Kay so we're doing a walk later for…" He stops and smiles, "Dude October is breast cancer awareness month so we're raising some money."

"I know that Alfred but why is New York's, Vermont's and Texas' hair pink?"

Texas lets out a sweet laugh, "Cause we're the best inspectors!"

"Tex, don't be perverted."

The tall state shakes his head, "I'm not we're doing a huge service today."

Canada smiles back at his daughters before quickly putting the shirt on, "You know when we're done here we should go on a run up at my place."

The male states high-five when they see their father nod, "Sweet, you know my hair is awesome this color." Vermont turns to his brothers, "I might keep it this color."

Texas nod, "Yeah it's a good color but uh we need to tell Charlie to switch his back." They turn to their oldest brother, "It's not a pink but more like a red-ish orange-y."

New York shudders, "Hell yeah…" He whispers, "He looks like a 2p England…"

Texas folds his arms as he nods, "Exactly, but for now back to the inspections!"

"Yeah!" They yell out as both Nations just face palm.

**Kentucky: Hmm this wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be**

**God 2p England scares the shit out of me…Someone tell him to change his hair color back**

**South Carolina: Hey Cat**

**AAHHH, no you creepy evil bastard! Stay away!*flees***

**S. Carolina: Do I want ta know?**

**Kentucky:…Just go back to blonde…please**


	79. Ghost tour

**Let's see…Georgia honey how are you and little Jazzy?**

**Georgia: Good, but I think it's time to do one of my stories and I have just the perfect one too.**

**Um…your smile tells me you are up to something**

**Georgia: Who's up for a Ghost tour?**

**America: ME!**

**Oh boy…Canada I might need you to go along with him on this one**

**Canada:…Maple**

**(Disclaimer: This story includes a tale of rape and murder.)**

* * *

Georgia looks in the full length mirror and does a little twirl, "This is perfect."

"Sure is." Daniel smiles looking at his wife in a colonial costume, "Do you want me to come along? I could dress up too." He pulls her into a sweet kiss hugging her waist, "You, me…some hot after ghost tour-"

"My Daddy's coming over after." She says seeing his eyes grow wide, "Aw." She kisses his cheek, "We'll play tomorrow." She winks at him as she leaves, "But you would look hot in colonial."

* * *

The southern state leads the small group though the darkened streets of Savannah. She turns back to see her father clinging tight to Canada's arm and she lets out a soft chuckle. She stops at a large square and turns back holding her large lantern up so it lights her face in an eerie glow, "And this is our last stop for the night…Wrights Square."

She points upward to the trees lining the square, "Does anyone notice something weird about these trees?"

America looks up still clinging tight to his brother's arm, "Uh…n-no."

Canada turns his head skyward, "They don't have any moss, right?"

"Yes…" She smiles sweetly at her uncle, "You see Spanish moss clings to every tree here in Savannah but…these." She waves her hands theatrically.

"W-why?" All turn to America who looks up at the large black trees.

She looks back up at the trees, "You see…the gallows once stood here. And they saw a many deaths of murders but one…" She stops and slowly drops her lantern, "One many believe was purely innocent of her crimes."

The crowd gathers around her and the lantern, "Who was it Annabel?" America asks now completely intrigued.

"Her name was Alice Riley and she was hung by the neck until dead for the crime of murder." She says pointing high up towards where the gallows once stood, "She was a servant woman who with her husband worked under the man known as William Wise."

She starts to slowly pace around the group, "Wise was a wicked cruel man, who beat her beloved on a daily basis…but that's not why they killed him." She stops and wonders if she should go on but seeing all wide eyed and completely absorbed in the story she continues, "Wise had his way with poor Alice…he raped her nearly as often as beating her husband…So her husband came up with a plan to ride them of the evil Wise."

America looks up towards the trees and shakes his head at the thought of the young woman, "Why didn't they just leave?"

Georgia stops for a moment as the rest of the group looks at him, "Revenge I suppose…and where else did they have to go?" The group turns back around to her, "So one afternoon while she was helping Wise bathe her husband rushed in and drowned the man."

She lets out a sigh as she points, "They made it to the Isle of Hope but found none...as they were captured and brought back to Savannah. Alice watched as they hung her husband from the noose but as they wrapped it around her neck she cried out…" She stops for a moment thinking she hears something off in the distance, "Will you still hang a pregnant woman?" She cries out as America's eyes grow wide, "They took her away to find that indeed she was pregnant."

"They still hung her?!" America cries out in shock no longer clinging to Canada and looking wide eyed at his daughter.

Canada nudges him, "Shh Al. Let her finish."

The state nods slowly, "You see they kept her in that jail cell for eight months and all the time she cried out that Wise was her unborn child's father and to spare her life…but it wasn't to be." She hangs her head as if in prayer, "They hung her from the noose for three days as a warning that justice would be carried in Savannah…"

She stops and sighs, "But was it really justice?" She points back up at the trees, "For you see that Spanish moss will not grow where the blood of the innocent has been shed and since that day it refuses to grow."

America shakes his head felling a lump grow in his throat, "W-what happened to her child?"

She shakes her head, "I'm sad to say I don't know…but it's said that Alice cannot leave this place and that she still cries out for her child from under the trees…" The lantern dies for a moment as a scream echoes across the Square before the lantern is light again, "And that ends our ghost tour."

Most in the group quickly dissipates leaving Georgia with the two Nations, "Did you guys have fun?"

Canada nods while America looks away, "Annabel..."

She smiles and takes his hand, "Oh Daddy. Let's go back to my place where the big bad ghosts won't get you." She giggles leading both men away.

America looks back to see a young woman sitting below a tall tree dressed in rags but when he looks again she's gone, "W-what does A-Alice wear?"

"Um rags why?" Both watch as America bolts down the street screaming.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Canada shakes his head as he escorts his niece back home, "Now he's going to wake up the whole city."

She shakes her head, "He wanted to come and besides he'll calm down once he's rocking Jasmine to sleep…I hope."

"JASMINE! THE HERO'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

She blinks as Canada shakes his head, "Okay…maybe not…"

**America? You okay?**

**America:…I s-saw her…**

**It's okay. Why don't you go tell Jazzy a nice bedtime story?**

**America:…Y-yeah…**

**Georgia: Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…but at least Jazzy gets some nice time with her grandfather**


	80. Nap

**Hmm…maybe I should do one that actually has something to do with current events**

**America: You haven't done many so why start now?**

**Um, you okay? You look really pale.**

**America:…Dude, I'm just tired…**

**Well while you go take a much needed nap, Oregon sweetie your turn.**

* * *

The hallway is dark as the small teen creeps down it. She stops and looks back unsure is she should be here instead in her own state. Just as she reaches her father's door her older sister walks out, "Oregon? What are you doing here?"

The eastern state looks down, "I wanted to see Daddy, Connie." She says in a small voice, "Can I?"

Connecticut shakes her head, "Not right now Delilah. He's resting, it's been a hard few days for him and it's starting to really catch up with him."

"But…" Her voice cracks, "He'll be okay right? The government…w-will start again and D-Daddy will be okay."

The older girl rests a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Yes honey, he'll be fine…just leave him alone for a while okay?" When Oregon nods Connie gives her a small smile, "Alright I'm going to start dinner soon…do you want to help?"

She shakes her head, "No…" She watches her big sister walk back down the hall before looking at her father's bedroom door, "Daddy…"

The dirty blonde creeps up to the door and puts her ear to the door trying to listen before slowly sinking to the floor, "Daddy…I'm sorry I didn't know you were this sick. I shouldn't have asked you to paint my nails…and help with my project…and with the race…and, and…" She leans up against the door letting the tears softly flow, "Daddy, if the government goes away…will that kill," She curls up slightly not hearing the soft footsteps until the door opens up.

"Delilah? Baby…what's wrong?" America asks gently kneeling down to the young teen, "Come on you can tell me."

She looks deep into his sweet tired eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Daddy, I'm sorry. You can't die. You can't go away." She cries into his shoulder as he slowly picks her up and carries her into his bedroom.

The tall nation carefully sits her down on the bed, "Shh, Baby." He sits beside her and holds her tight, "It's okay."

"No it's not okay! The government is gone and, and you're sick and…and." She lets out a hiccup as he pulls her in close to his chest.

He leans up against the headboard with her curled up on his lap, "Now who said I'm dying?" He pulls the covers up, "Huh? Baby I'm America not the Government." She nods but doesn't look up just listening to his heartbeat, "It hurts but…I've been through worse right?"

Now she looks up at him with tear filled eyes, "But…"

He kisses her forehead, "As long as our people remain strong, as long as they fight on, live on. So will I." America wipes her cheek as he nestles into the bed, "I just need a nap."

Oregon nods nuzzling into his warm protective arms, "Okay Daddy…" She hiccups one more time before she finally settles against his chest and falls asleep.

He looks up to see Connecticut watching from the door, "There's room for one more."

"I told her to let you rest." She says leaning against the door, "She doesn't listen."

America smiles, "Funny cause I remember a another blonde girl crying outside my door back in 1995 and again in 1996."

She slowly walks over and sits down next to him, "And I remember a tall Nation not leaving my side…" She stops for a moment, "Room for one more?"

He moves slightly to let her crawl in next to them, "Always cause we could all use a good nap." He kisses her cheek before the top of Oregon's head, "Just a small one." He says pulling his girls in close, "Even heroes need a rest every now and again."


	81. Some TV

Hey,** you still feeling like shit?**

**America: What? I'm a hero and we don't 'feel like shit'**

**Uh huh, so I'm taking that as a yes. California, keep you Dad company for a while.**

**Cal: Kay but we're watching what I want to watch **

America flips though his long list of channels before letting out a sigh, "A hundred channels and nothing on." He moans letting his head fall back slightly.

California peeks over the couch and slowly reaches for the remote in his father's hands as the nation closes his eyes. The state just about has it when America grabs his wrist, "Wait it's me! It's me!"

"I know Cal, calm down." America gives him a weak smile, "Come on around and I'll give it to you."

The southern state quickly jumps over the couch and takes the remote, "Sweet so what should we watch?" He beams as Oregon walks in from the kitchen with a tub of popcorn, "Delilah, you wanna watch SpongeBob?"

"Not really…" She says gently sitting next to America, "Can we watch something…I don't know..." She curls up to her father as he kisses her temple.

Cal thinks for a moment, "I got you Sis." He presses a button and smiles as a short theme song starts, "Just in time." He says with a big grin, "You ever watch Dragnet?"

She blinks, "Like with Tom Hanks?"

"No man not the movie remake. The original show…well the 1960s show anyway." He grabs a handful of popcorn. "You'll love it."

Oregon just looks back at the flat screen TV, "Um…okay? What is this one about?"

"Looks like LSD and selling it to minors."

"Drugs?! Daddy's already sick and you want to watch a cop show with kids getting high?"

America chuckles, "Sweetheart it was the 1960s in L.A." He wraps a arm around her and takes some popcorn with the other, "Turn it up Cal I can't hear him."

By the time the show's almost over Oregon is shooting daggers at her brother, "Cal, shh. I can't hear Mr. Friday." She turns back as sighs as the other man starts talking, "Great now I missed it."

Cal shakes his head, "Dude, relax. It was just another one of his speeches about how people can change the world if they really want to."

America smiles turning to his daughter, "He said that the Amish did it in Pennsylvania and were able to build a society, the Mormons did it in Utah. And the Jews did it in Israel and made a nation." He finishes off the popcorn, "It's a good speech really."

"Yeah but it's really 60-ish don't you think?" Oregon asks as a commercial comes on, "And isn't he going to arrest somebody? I mean he is a cop right?"

Cal's eyes narrow, "Dude he gets arrested at the end and besides yeah it's a little dated but the basic ideas are the same."

"Son are you saying that cause he's in the room?"

Cal stands and stretches, "Nope he's not just the freaking talking mice." He takes the popcorn bucket and walks into the kitchen, "But even they like the older shows."

Oregon shakes her head, "Sure they do, now can I pick the next one?" When he nods she thinks for a moment, "Okay I have a good one then."

As she turns the station America smiles, "This is a good one." He kicks his feet up as the theme song starts to play, "But, if you want we can watch SpongeBob later."

"I know…and we will." She smiles resting her head on his shoulder. "I just want to watch MASH right now."

Cal pops his head back in, "Sweet! Hot lips and nurses!"

America lets out a sigh, "Really?"

"Yeah I mean nobody has anything on Hot Lips." He sits back down and mutters into his straw, "Well maybe not Nurse Dixie but then the little dress helps a lot."

America rolls his eyes as he slaps Cal across the head, "Cal, stop it."

He lets out a deep laugh, "Come on Dad. That's what Florida is going as for Halloween and I'm going as Hawkeye and…" He stops, "Dad what are you going as?"

America smiles, "I'll tell you…later."

Cal moans, "That's just evil Dad."

"I know." America says as he lets out a laugh, "But I'll tell you it's going to be awesome."

**Cal: Hey random A/N, please?**

**Fine just take your mice elsewhere.**

**Cal: Hmp…okay**

**Good so…let's see the shows they're talking about are Dragnet, Emergency and MASH. In fact Dragnet and Emergency were produced by the same man.**

**Cal: Joe Friday!**

**No Jack Webb, smart ass**

**Cal: Hahaha...maybe I should go as him this year**


	82. Some Pokemon

**Back to the Halloween fun~**

**Montana: But…what about Pokémon?**

**What do you mean…Pokémon? **

**Montana: Please? If you don't I'll get the you know what.**

**Black mail huh? Okay then Monty this one is just for you.**

* * *

Montana pokes his head out of the door and to his relief he doesn't see anyone. He quickly takes his new game and races down the hallway, though the kitchen and out the back door. Again he looks around to see the coast clear and bolts towards his old fort.

Only when he's safely inside does he open his game, "Sweet! Thank you Uncle Mattie." He laughs taking out the small game and slipping it into his DS, "So awesome."

He's about to press play when he feels small eyes peering down at him and he looks up to see a large gray squirrel staring down at him, "What Lulu? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The squirrel cocks its head and races down to his side sniffing the DS. Quickly he pulls it away, "No you don't." His eyes narrow at the creature, "This is my game you go get your own."

Lulu eyes him with Montana unaware of a large brown squirrel sneaking down and quickly taking the DS before running away, "NO! You little fuckers come back here!" He cries out as he chases them through the back yard, "LULU! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The grey squirrel lets out a high picked laugh as Montana trips over a thin fishing wire hidden in the grass. The state looks up to see a barrage of squirrels pouncing on him. America looks out and just blinks at the strange site, "Tenny? Should we do something?"

Tennessee looks up from his game with a wicked grin, "Naw I say we let him play with 'em." America looks back to see his son slowly being dragged into the nearby woods by an army of squirrels.

Montana looks up with pure hatred in his eyes, "You bastard! I refuse!" He turns his head but Lulu shoves the candy corn in his face, "No! It doesn't taste like anything!"

Lulu forces open his mouth and crams the candy in and clamps his lips shut before he can spit it out. He gives the squirrel a sad look before swallowing, "Ugh…fine I ate it now give me back my DS…please?"

The lead squirrel turns back around at a large bag of Candy Corn and winks as the grey squirrel grabs another small handful of corn. "Dear God…" He struggles to break free only to fall to the side, "No please I only wanted to play some Pokémon." Lulu nods cramming the corn into his face, "Fine…you can play too."

Lulu's face lights up instantly as she snaps her small fingers to let him up, "You know you're a little evil creature right?" The squirrel nods contently as it takes the DS and presses start as Montana watches from behind.

**Montana:…I hate you soooo much right now**

**Yeah? Well next time don't try to blackmail me cause I still have that large bag of Candy corn and I so know how to us it.**


	83. A smoke break

**Colorado: I think it's my turn. What do you say Jersey?**

**Jersey: Hell yeah just give me the time and place**

* * *

Colorado drops his bag looking around the small inn with a huge grin on his face, "Well what did I tell you?" He says looking at his older brothers, "It's nice right?"

Charlie nods reaching for his pack of cigarettes, "It's nice little cold but nice."

The younger boy's eyes narrow, "Dude you can't light one up in here and this isn't cold bro not by a long shot."

Jersey lets out a laugh, "Hell yeah this is tee shirt weather."

Now Charlie lets out a sigh, "Need I remind y'all that I'm a southern state. This is freakin' cold." He says slowly putting his pack back into his shirt pocket.

Colorado turns back to the woman at the desk, "Hello um…three for tonight and um I have this for you." He hands her a small brass key. "I know it's one of a kind."

The young woman takes it with a smile, "Thank you and what kind of key is it?"

He lets out a laugh, "It's a key to my Dad's storage room."

Both ex-colonies just stare at him and it's not until they're in their rooms does Charlie say anything, "Why the fuckin' hell would you give a stranger the key to Dad's storage room?!"

Jersey folds his arms, "For once I agree with Rebel boy."

"Damn that's a sign of the apocalypse." Colorado lets out a laugh, "Dude Daddy gave me the key. It's for the key room."

"Key room?"

"Yeah it's this wicked room filled with keys from all over." The western state smiles, "Come on Dudes lets go see it." He takes them down a hallway and opens a door with keys everywhere, "See? Look some are normal keys but then this one's from the Pentagon."

Jersey looks around the room while Charlie slips out for a quick cigarette. He opens a side door a light one up. He smiles as he flicks the ash away, "Damn I needed this." As he brings it again to his lips he feels a cold rush of air before his cigarette is crushed in front of his face, "The fuck!?" He tries to grab his pack only to find it gone, "The hell is goin' on?"

"Charlie? You okay?" Colorado asks poking his head out the door.

The emerald eyed state turns towards his younger brother, "Hell no my cigarettes are missin'."

The younger teen gives him a wide smile, "I told you not to smoke cause Gordon doesn't like it."

"Yeah and who is Gordon?"

Colorado shrugs, "Just the original owner. They say it's a pet peeve of his." He lets out a laugh seeing his brother's eyes grow wide, "He's around here somewhere just yah know."

Charlie just blinks, "You brought me to a haunted hotel!? God I'm gonna need a drink."

Closing the door Colorado just grins, "Yeah but drinking is his wife's pet peeve and she just loves to spill them all over people." He snickers slightly, "He's really not going to like it if they come on floating by..."

Jersey wraps an arm around his younger brother's shoulder, "Maybe not but it's going to be freaking hilarious."

**Okay Colorado do you want to do the A/N?**

**Colorado: Sure so this takes place in one of my hotels know as Baldpate Inn, and the original owners Ethel and Gordon still supposedly haunt the place. Ethel hates drinking and will spill drinks while Gordon hates smoking and will take any he finds. Now their key room holds over 20,000 keys many from around the world and is Ethel's favorite haunt.**


	84. Arguing

**Review time!**

**America: I don't want to do another song fic**

**No not that one the other one**

**Jersey: Wow I feel all the sibling love so much**

* * *

Maine looks over and glares daggers into Colorado's back, "Jerk."

He turns around and his brown eyes narrow, "Freak."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

Now Maine stands and hovers over him, "You do realize Steven King is mine and therefore everything he's written about and produced is mine."

The smaller teen stands never taking his eyes off his sister, "And you realize that the Stanley Hotel is mine right?"

Maine just chuckles, "You're not listening. Steven King used it in the Shinning and therefore it's mine."

Louisiana walks in just as Colorado clenches his fists, "Bitch you got some nerve! How about we take this shit outside?"

Quickly Ana steps in between them, "Now wait a minute. Calm it down both of you."

Maine gives her brother a smug look, "Aw Ana it's fine I could have taken him no problem."

"Like Hell!"

Ana sighs, "I said ENOUGH!" They only back down seeing her purple blue aura radiate off of her. "Now Maine, Girl just cause your man King wrote about the hotel don't make it yours. It's the same with me and Interview with a vampire…although he did look pretty damn fine."

Colorado just shakes his head, "Eww…really Louisiana?"

Louisiana give him a smile, "What? Now I don't want to hear any more about this tonight or so help me," She stops seeing both racing out the door, "Guess they don't want to see my voodoo then."

"No but I do."

She turns to see Jersey smiling at him from the stairs, "Jersey I'm not going to conjure up the Jersey Devil for you so don't even ask."

He walks down the stairs, "Aww come on Samantha just once for me?" He gives her his best puppy dog eyes as he takes her hand, "Just once cause I need some answers and I know you want to help you big brother."

She shakes her head, "I want ta help Brother I really do but that's not my kind of magic." She smiles as she pats his cheek, "Why not ask Rhode Island for some help? I heard he knows a few things about ghosts."

Jersey nods, "I might just do that." Both turn at a loud crash from just outside, "Shit!"

Both race out the door just as Maine takes Colorado to the ground, "Admit it! It's mine!" She says cramming his face into the dirt, "The Shinning is mine!"

"Okay enough you two." Jersey yells out grabbing Maine at the waist and ripping her off the younger teen, "Maine! Maine…Jane get off him."

"Not until he admits it's mine!"

Ana quickly steps in and pulls Colorado away, "That does it. I warned you two now I'm gonna settle this." The looks she shoots them even makes Jersey's blood run cold. "Now I remember seeing some giant pots in the sink that could use a good cleaning."

Maine and Colorado exchange looks before sprinting away, "Well that scared them away." Jersey laughs before turning back to his sister, "What?"

She smiles, "I'm not kidding there are a few pots that could use some cleaning."

"Ha…ha…" Jersey slowly backs away, "Um…I need to go see Rhode Island so bye." He turns and races away as she laughs from behind him.

She turns back towards the house, "Oh what am I going to do with them…at least I can watch my movie now." She jumps down on the couch and pops the DVD in, "Damn these Vampires are hot."


	85. Listening to the crickets

**Okay time for a kind of Review time**

**America: Kind of?**

**Well…yeah I've been thinking of giving Charlie a new girl for a while so AmeBel is my life this is for you**

**America: About time. Do you want me to call Hungary?**

**No I think I can manage and you sir are a little too eager about this **

**America: Well I am his father and I think 150 years is long enough.**

**Yeah…**

* * *

"So what name would you pick if you had a daughter?"

Charlie looks up at Puerto Rico before going back to his work, "That's pretty damn random."

She lets out a sweet laugh, "Yeah but I want to know."

The state just shakes his head before finally answering quietly, "I always liked Dixie."

"Really?" Puerto Rico thinks it over for a moment, "It's cute and what now what about for a boy?"

Now he drops his pen as his eyes grow wide, "Damn it don't tell me you're…um," His face grows a deep red unable to finish the sentence, "Are you?"

Smiling she kisses his temple, "No like I said I'm just curious." She wraps her arms around his shoulders and rests her chin on his head, "But…would you like some…someday I mean."

Slowly he inhales as he kisses one of her hands, "I don't know Rico…" He didn't realize the topic would come up so soon in their relationship.

"Arthur?" The territory watches him for a moment, "Are you okay?"

He gives her a weak smile, "Yeah I'm alright but…"

"But what?" She turns his chair so he's face to face with her, "I didn't mean anything I was just curious."

The southern state pulls her into his lap, "I know you didn't Angel and maybe…" He kisses sweetly, "One day when I'm sure your Daddy won't have my ass."

Now she lets out a deep laugh, "My Rebel boy are you afraid of my Poppy?"

"I ain't afraid of shit." His emerald eyes sparkle with wicked delight, "I'm Confederate after all."

"Then answer my question."

He looks deep in her eyes, "Adam and you are aren't you."

"No..." She pulls him in for another kiss, "But I do like Adam it's a nice simple name."

The southern state thinks it over for a moment before letting out a light laugh, "God damn you're crazy girl."

"Yeah but that's why you love me."

"That and," He leans in for another kiss before holding her tight, "You've got a beautiful heart baby."

"And you have a kind spirit."

They are quiet for a moment just listening to a cricket just outside the window, "You're not lyin' to me are you?"

"We'll know in another week or two."

He drops his head, "Your Daddy's goin' ta kill me then Romano's goin' ta dance on my grave."

"You are overreacting." She smiles at him, "A little…kind of…maybe… we should tell America first if I am."

He shakes his head as he chuckles, "Well at least you can go as a pregnant nun for my Dad's Halloween party."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

He shrugs, "I love you Angel and this ain't goin' to change that, nothin' will."

Rico's heart melts for her boyfriend, "Oh Arthur," She curls up on his lab and rests her head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

He carefully eases back on the chair and holds her tight, "Let's go to bed."

She shakes her head, "No let's just listen to the crickets."

"Alright." He kisses her forehead, "We'll listen to the crickets."

**America: How am I going to break this to Spain?**

**I'm more worried about Romano**

**America: Yeah…Sylvia! Hide all my guns please and set up the metal detector! **

**And call Hungary she probably has an idea or too…this is going to be one hell of a Halloween party**


	86. Songbird

**Hey y'all**

**England: Nope not tonight go to bed**

**What? Not you too.**

**England: Now**

**Fine, I'll make this one short**

Hawaii looks over at Delaware slightly concerned, "Big brother what are we going to do? I can't find Luna?"

Delaware kneels down to the seven year old and gives her a kind smile, "Oh I'm sure she's fine Kai she's a strong little bird."

She tries not to cry as she walking into his open arms, "But…w-what if a cat got her?" Quickly the small state starts to quake, "Or…or someone got her and I'll never get her back?" Only now does she burst into tears at the thought of losing her friend.

The brunette does the only thing he can think of and just holds her tight rubbing her back slowly up and down, "It's okay Pepe…it's okay…" He's normally not one without a plan but he's not sure what else he should do. "Luna's here somewhere."

"L-Luna…Luna…" She cries out in small hiccups as she holds his neck tight.

Delaware inhales slowly looking around for some help, any help to calm her down when he sees Charlie walking in front of Spain being what looks like yelled at. But Delaware doesn't really care as long as his older brother can help. "Charlie!"

Spain is about to go another round of yelling when both men stop and look towards the crying, "Delaware? What the hell did you do this time?" Charlie can see the sheer panic in his brother's eyes and quickly takes the younger state in his arms, "Shh Pepe." He coos gently to the small girl, "You're alright."

She looks up at him through her tears, "We…can't…find…L-Luna."

"You can't find Luna?" Hawaii quickly nods, "Aww Kai sweetie." Charlie wipes her cheek before kissing her forehead, "Luna is probably out there surfin' it up."

"No she's lost." She cries clinging to his neck, "She's lost forever."

He nods to Delaware, "Now Luna is a songbird right? So maybe if Del here started to sing her favorite song she'd come on out."

Delaware takes his cue and starts to whistle a soft tune and soon a small blue bird flies down and lands on Delaware's shoulder, "Luna!" Hawaii happily cries out, "There you are."

Charlie lets the small girl down and Delaware carefully hands over the small bird to her, "Now Kai what do you say?" Delaware asks gently.

She takes Luna before kissing both her big brothers on the cheek, "Thank you Big brothers." She quickly races towards the beach with her little friend.

Delaware let's a small laugh out as he scratches his head, "Thanks Arthur I was strangely at a loss for a second."

"Comes with the territory," He gives Del a big grin, "I'm surprised it worked actually."

The younger state just shrugs, "One of my awesome random powers." Delaware gives him a wink, "I better catch up with her. See you Arthur."

Charlie nods, "Bye James." The southern state watches his brother go before turning back towards Spain, "Now what where we talkin' about?"

Delaware catches up to the small state as she and Luna play around in the sand, "Del, come on big brother let's play a little before lunch."

He gives her a big smile before looking around so no one is listening, "Sure Pepe whatever you want."

**England: Okay so you did your fluff story now bed**

**Yeah, yeah. I may not be updating for a day or so. I haven't been feeling well so until my vacation starts on Friday this will be it.**

**England: Right**

**(Maybe Thursday if I'm feeling up to it but don't count on it)**

**England: BED NOW!**

**Bye y'all...Iggy make me some Earl Gray if you're going to be staying**


	87. Devil hunting

**Okay I'm back**

**Jersey: You still look like shit**

**Thank you Jersey…sigh…**

**Jersey: Why don't we get back to the whole um…October thing**

**Yeah oh Rhode Island~ **

* * *

The shorter teen just shakes his head looking at his slightly older brother, "Jersey…what are you doing?" Rhode Island asks taking a bite out of his apple, "And why are you interested in my inferred cameras?"

Jersey looks over and smiles, "Cause tonight I'm ghost hunting."

"Ghost hunting huh?" Rhode Island finishes his apple, "Then I better come too just in case you actually find something."

Jersey gives his brother a big grin, "I knew I could count on you little brother, so the um…ghost I'm looking for is-"

Rhode Island puts his hand up and shakes his head, "Ana called me…we're looking for Rebecca aren't we?" Rhode watches his brother's bright eyes turn a dull brown, "Leo?"

"I…I can't get over her without knowing and since I can't hunt down that rat bastard Devil. Maybe…just maybe I can find her and…get some kind of answers."

Rhode Island takes this in for a moment before answering, "Okay but Jersey don't expect a lot. We don't even know if she'll show or maybe she's crossed over." He can still see the pain in his brother's brown eyes and he lets out a sigh, "Let me call some more in investigators and we'll go out to the Pine Barrens."

"Thanks Scott."

"Yeah don't thank me yet."

* * *

Jersey looks around at the faces slightly confused, "Scott, why is Charlie and Kent here?"

"Because Yankee I want to see what you fuckin' do on these devil hunts." Charlie says grabbing a small camera, "And I really don't believe there is a devil."

"Yeah I don't either." Kentucky nods in agreement taking another camera, "It's an urban legend yeah but…"

Jersey stares at all three of his brothers, "But what!? He is out there and I'm going to fucking find him and drag it back over here for you all to see." With that he grabs his trusty camera and races out into the darkness as his brothers call out to him.

Charlie sighs, "Well we better go get him before he hurts himself…stupid Devil thin'."

Rhode Island takes his brother's arm, "Wait Charlie we're not here to find the Devil tonight but Rebecca."

The southern states exchange looks, "Aw shit."

* * *

Jersey sits under a tree and pulls out a small locket, "Leeds you bitch." He growls before opening the locket and the faded picture within, "My sweet…I wish I was there with you, died that day with you."

"And what would have happened to the state of New Jersey?" Jersey looks up to see his older brother looking over his shoulder, "It's hard to bury a woman you love but you have to move on and sitin' in the mud won't help."

Jersey closes his locket and rises to meet his brother, "Move on? My Rebecca was murdered and the piece of shit that took her,"

"Is dead." Charlie stares at him, "Her killer has been dead for at least 200 years Leonardo you have let it go."

Jersey looks away, "I can't…" He clings tight to the locket, "I'm sorry that she didn't die a respectable death like Abigail did-"

"Now wait a minute you Italian jackass! Don't you bring my Abigail into this! That's not what I meant and you know it." Charlie watches his younger brother now completely annoyed, "I meant there comes a time when we have to-"

"If you tell me to move on one more time Arthur I swear to God I'm going to take Fort Sumter snap them in half and cram them up your ass!" Jersey is now shaking in anger, "Now why don't you go home and leave me alone." He turns to leave as Charlie wraps him in a big hug, "Asshole get off me!"

"No…" Charlie holds him tighter from behind, "And I'm staying tonight and we're going to find this stupid thin'." He ignores the quiet tears rolling down the northern state's face.

Jersey finally stops struggling in his brother's arms and lets out a small sigh, "Fine." He quickly wipes his eyes as Charlie loosens his grip, "Then we need to get back to Rhode and Kent."

"I didn't mean to come off cold Jersey."

"Yeah I didn't mean to bring up Abigail like that."

Charlie nods, "It's alright Jersey, now let's go find this thin'."

* * *

America opens his front door to see four of his sons soaking wet on his porch, "Hmm…let me guess someone was on a devil hunt again?"

All four nod as they rush in past their father, "Sorry Dad." They all call out as a flash of lightening jets across the sky.

The Nation shakes his head as he closes the door behind them, "Alright you guys know the drill upstairs and get some dry clothes on and there's some fresh pumpkin pie in the kitchen."

Soon all five men are sitting around the living room eating pie, "Thanks for letting us stay tonight Dad." Rhode Island says reaching for the whip cream.

America chuckles, "No problem, did you guys find your 'devil'?"

Jersey shakes his head, "Nope but we will someday."

"Yeah," Charlie says with a warm smile, "Someday you'll find him."

**Charlie: Will he ever really find that stupid devil thing?**

**I don't know…I think about it**

**Charlie: Tell me does it even exist?**

**Again…I really don't know**


	88. Pumpkin Carving

Oregon races down the dirt path before she finally reaches her destination, "Big Brother, look what I have."

Iowa looks over from his book and smiles at his little sister "Were you in Maryland's pumpkin patch again?" He asks seeing a rather large orange gourd in her arms.

She smiles at him as she hands it over, "Nope I was in Nebraska's. Can we carve it?"

"Carve it?" He asks placing it on his picnic table, "I don't see why not." Both look over to see their father's silver mustang pull up, "Hey Lili!" Iowa gives her a wave as Switzerland gives him a cold death glare from the passenger side, "Dad we're going to carve pumpkins you want in?"

America shakes his head, "Sorry son, I'm just dropping Liechtenstein off before our meeting but we'll be back later."

"Kay, bye Daddy!" Oregon calls out as Iowa's dogs race after the car before turning to her and the small nation, "Hi Lili do you want to help too?"

Liechtenstein gives her a smile as she pets Copper's head, "Sure what are we going to um carve on it?"

"A bunny."

The older two look down at the western state, "A bunny?"

"Please Iowa?" Oregon pleads, "It will look really, really cute. Right Lili?" Liechtenstein nods in agreement.

Iowa takes out a sharpie and leans over the pumpkin, "What like this?" He shows both girls the simple drawing on the pumpkin.

"Yeah like that Wesley." Oregon claps her hands together, "I love it."

Her small squeal makes him smile, "Okay little sis let me get a knife and a spoon and we'll start."

* * *

America pulls up and parks to see his daughter covered in pumpkin seeds, "Delilah, sweetie what are you doing?"

She looks up and smiles, "Feeding Todd and Copper." She throws another round of pumpkin seeds towards the dogs who lap up the seeds.

"Oregon, stop that." Iowa shakes his head, "They need to settle down." He turns back to the pumpkin, "Alright done, Lili where did I put that candle?"

"Right here." Liechtenstein hands him the small white candle and the match box as Switzerland stands beside her eyeing the male state cautiously, "Oh it's so cute Iowa."

Iowa lights the candle and it gives off a light glow though the rabbit carving in the pumpkin, "What do you think little sis?" He flicks a seed off her shoulder, "You like your pumpkin?"

She wraps him in a hug, "I love it big brother, can I take it home?"

"Of course you can." America smiles taking out his phone and taking a quick picture of his states and the carved pumpkin, "I'll take you home as soon as I drop off Switzerland and Liechtenstein okay?"

"Kay." Oregon races to hug her brother one more time before she turns to Liechtenstein who quickly hugs her back and finally she grabs Switzerland around the waist to the shock of all three men. Switzerland just stares down at her before patting her head.

"Honey…get off him please…" America watches the other countries hands carefully, "Say good bye to Todd and Copper then get in the car." He watches her go hugging the two dogs, "I'm sorry Dude she gets a little…excited at times."

Switzerland nods, "It's fine." He slides back into his seat with Liechtenstein waving a good-bye to Iowa before sitting behind her brother. Finally Oregon along with her pumpkin gets in and America drives away.

Iowa watches them go, "Damn she is brave." He sits back down and grabs his book, "Not even Delaware would try to hug him…hmm." A wicked grin stretches across his face, "Or maybe he would."


	89. Baking cookies

"Dad?" Indiana looks over at America playing another video game, "Can we…do something?"

He looks over at his daughter, "Like what? We can fight some zombies and aliens if you want." He smiles pointing to his large collection of video games, "Or we could play some Pokémon or...Sims."

The petite girl shakes her head, "I was thinking maybe…baking something…"

America stops playing and pauses his game, "Bake something? Like what a cake?"

"Maybe some cookies or pie…or um…I don't know Dad…forget it." She looks down playing with her bracelet, "We can fight zombies…"

Quickly America tosses his controller to the side, "I could go for some cookies." He stands and smiles at her, "Come on Sweetie." America takes her hand and leads her into his kitchen, "What kind do you want to make?"

She thinks for a moment, "Could we make...Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sure." He reaches for a mixing bowl and turns on the oven, "Can you get out the eggs…" He thinks for a moment, "Vanilla, brown sugar, flour, butter and walnuts."

Indiana arranges the ingredients slightly confused, "What about the chocolate?"

"Right here." America pulls out a large block of dark chocolate, "Okay so I'm going to show you some tricks." He grabs a large chef knife and carefully hands it to her, "Right so take the knife and slowly…" He stops seeing the fear in her brown eyes, "It's okay."

"Dad…why don't you…cut it." She tries to hand the knife back but he walks over and stands behind her, "Um…"

He takes her shaking hands, "Nope you're going to cut it." He slowly guides her hands and soon the block is cut into long strips, "Good now you're going to chop it a little finer." Again he guides her hands for a moment before letting her do it herself, "Awesome Indiana."

She lets out a sweet laugh as she looks down at her work, "It's going to be really chocolaty isn't it? But can we use…pecans?"

"I don't see why not." Now he hands her a bag of pecans along with a mallet, "So now you need to crush these up a little."

Soon the dough is made and baking in the oven, "Thank you Dad for cooking with me."

"Any time Sweetie." He kisses her temple, "Now while we wait do you want to kill some zombies?"

She gives him a beaming smile, "Kay."

* * *

Indiana looks down at the large cookie unsure of her work. She looks over at America as he hands her a glass of milk, "Is it still hot?" He asks taking a sip of milk.

She shakes her head as she pulls the cookie apart and dunking it into her milk, "It smells good."

"It should be you made them."

Indiana smiles, "We made them Dad." She takes a bite and licks her lips, "It is good."

He takes a bite of his, "You seem surprised."

"Well…" She shrugs, "I wasn't sure…"

The nation chuckles, "Oh Sweetie, you just need practice and if you want I'm sure any one of your sisters would love to teach you."

"Really?"

"Sure even Charlie bakes every once and a while…just don't ask England to show you anything." He winks getting a giggle from the quiet state, "Now should we kill some more zombies or bake something else?"

Now she grins ear to ear, "I want to bake some more."

"Sure Indi…let's try some caramel apples next."

**America: They were really good**

**They should be it was my recipe**

**America: Yeah, hey can I have your pancake recipe?**

**NEVER! I will go to my grave with that one**

**Canada: Please?**

**...um...Not even for you...**


	90. Pumpkin Chunkin

**Delaware two words**

**Maryland: No don't say it!**

**Pumpkin…chunkin**

**Delaware: FREAK YEAH!**

Maryland grabs a large gourd and lifts it carefully into the truck, "Damn that's heavy." He turns back to Charlie, "So how many does Dad need for his party anyway?"

"Don't know…but this is the first year where it's goin' to just one party. So knowin' Dad it's goin' to be huge." Charlie leans against the truck, "All us states and countries plus some humans…"

"Yeah it's going to be one wicked party." Maryland finishes, "Hey I heard about Angel."

Charlie nods reaching for a cigarette, "Is that a good thin'?"

"PUMPKINS!" The two states turn to see Delaware hosting a large pumpkin over his head with a wild grin on his face.

While Charlie just shakes his head going back to his cigarette Maryland's face goes white, "Del don't you even think about it! That is my pumpkin and if you-"

"CHUNKIN'!" Delaware ducks down into the patch.

Maryland takes off like a shot towards the taller older state, "You bastard! You are not launching any of my pumpkins!"

Charlie listens to the yelling before he counts to three and looks up to see the orange missile launched into orbit, "Damn…that got some distance."

"You bastard! What did you do to my pumpkin?" Maryland hollers as he chases Delaware back towards the truck.

"I chunked it." Delaware grins grabbing a small pumpkin on the way out of the patch, "Oh congrats Charlie." He says as he races past his older brother and out of sight.

Maryland stops trying to catch his breath, "Dumb…jerk…"

"Yeah but you have ta admit," Charlie looks up to where the pumpkin had flown, "He can really whip them things."

"But they're mine. Why doesn't he launch his own pumpkins?"

Delaware pops his head up, "Cause it's not as fun." He grabs a ten pound pumpkin and smiles wickedly at his brothers, "This is a nice one."

Maryland slowly advances on his agile brother, "Now Del…I don't know how you do that but…"

"PUMPKIN!"

"No!" Maryland races after Delaware "Leave them alone."

"CHUNKIN'!"

Charlie finishes his cigarette before climbing up into the cab just in time to see the ten pound gourd fly though the air and disappear out of sight, "Holy shit."

Delaware appears next to him, "Yeah I think it landed in Pennsylvania."

"How do you do that?"

Delaware shrugs, "What launch them that far or just randomly appear?"

Charlie starts the truck letting out a laugh, "Both."

The northern state just smiles, "Pure talent brother, pure talent."

**Just a small A/N: Pumpkin Chunkin is an event in Delaware where people make these large contraptions in order to launch pumpkins as far as they can.**


	91. We are one

**Song fic time!**

**America: Japan get the cameras ready Dude**

**I love that you only get excited when they're not about you**

**America: Yeah what's you point?**

**Nothing…warning contains fluffy goodness**

Puerto Rico walks down the stairs to find a small group of states sitting around South Carolina's living room, "Hola guys." She smiles at the group.

Alaska rushes over to the territory, "Hi Rico! Are you going to stay for the practice? Cause we're going to do a song together and, and Charlie said he was going to sing too." She wraps her arms around the territories waist, "Please?"

Rico can't help but smile at the young girl, "Of course Honey." She picks up Alaska in her arms just as Charlie walks in with his old guitar, "Is this true Charlie? Are you going to sing for us?" She teases as he sits down next to Kentucky and Tennessee.

He gives her a smile, "Well that was the plan." He looks around at the group before clearing his throat, "Alright Kansas are you goin' to keep tempo for the first song?"

"Sure." Kansas starts to tap her foot against the hardwood floor watching her older brothers pick up their guitars.

Kentucky starts to sing as the group plays, "Church bells ringing on our wedding day, climbed in that limo and rolled away. Guess you'll always here some people their never going to make it."

Rico starts to dance with Alaska as the men start to sing the chorus together, "We are one heartbeat in the darkness, we are one lasting answered prayer, we are one unbroken promise we are two true believers."

Tennessee takes over after the chorus as Charlie quickly reaches for something in his back pocket and places it in his shirt pocket, "It wasn't easy getting here today. Sometimes you stumbled or I lost my way, but every roadblock was a chance to say take my hand I'm here beside you."

Charlie stands as the next chorus starts and takes Rico's hand and starts to dance before finally kneeling in front of her as the chorus ends and he starts to sing his part, "We are one before our God in Heaven, we are one road when the going gets rough, we are one now and forever, we are one name, one life, one flame."

She looks down shocked as he removes a small box from his shirt as his brothers continue to play around them. It only hits her when they finish strumming, "I…really?" She holds back the tears as he opens the box.

"Yeah…Angel, babe will you marry me?" Charlie smiles up at her.

Puerto Rico can only manage a nod before she wraps her arms around his neck tears now streaming down her cheeks, "Yes…of course I'll marry you."

Charlie lets out a sweet laugh embracing her as the rest of the states smile looking on, "I love so much Angel and I want the world to know." He kisses her temple as Alaska slowly walks up to the two.

"Charlie, why did you make Rico cry? That's not nice." The small state stamps her foot as her siblings try not to laugh.

Rico wipes her eyes, "Oh Honey, these are happy tears." She reaches out for the state, "He asked me to marry him, do you know what that means?"

She takes Rico's hand and nods, "Yeah I gets to be a flower girl again!"

The whole room lets out a laugh as the couple hugs the small girl, "Yes Honey you get to be a flower girl." Rico says sweetly as Charlie kisses her temple. "And I know you're going to be a pretty little one."

**So freaking fluffy! Oh I can't help myself sometimes**

**America: Yeah are you trying to give your readers diabetes? **

**Oh funny man…the song used was True Believers **

**Japan: America-san I have a whole roll of pictures**

**Sweet!**


	92. The church

**Okay time for some more Halloween fun**

**Kansas: I have a stairway to Hell**

**Perfect…but no throwing Germany down it**

**Kansas: Prussia? Russia?**

**No**

* * *

Tennessee pulls up to an old cemetery and parks his truck, "Is this it?" He ask turning to his younger sister, "Where's the church?"

Kansas smiles reaching for her flashlight, "It's that building right there with no roof." She points to a decaying building off in the distance beyond the tombstones, "You know it's not too late for us to go back to Topeka." She teases him slightly as he shakes his head.

"This redneck ain't afraid of anythin'." Tenny grins taking out another flashlight, "So let's go Frenchie."

She's about to yell at him when he slams the door of the truck leaving her alone in the cab, "God you can be such an asshole boy."

Kansas quickly catches up to him, "Okay so should we go to the church first?" She quickly reaches out for his arm as she nearly trips over a root, "Shit!"

Acting fast he catches her, "You alright Sofia?"

"Yeah…" She rubs her sore ankle for a moment, "Let's get to the church."

They enter the small brown building through the remains of the door, "Right so where did I put that beer…" Tenny reaches for a bottle as Kansas rolls her eyes, "Kay so how does this work exactly?"

She takes the green bottle, "Okay so according to legend you can't break a bottle with in the walls of the church."

"That's kind of dumb."

"Oh shut up and throw the damn thing." She thrusts it back into his hands and stands back still rubbing her ankle, "Come on."

He looks her way, "You sure you're alright?" When she nods he takes the bottle by the neck and whips it as hard as he can at the limestone wall and to his surprise it bounces off with ease, "The…fuck?!"

"Told you." She smirks at him, "Try again and the same thing will happen."

He picks up the bottle examining it with his flashlight, "Hmm…it's different I'll give you that so where is this stairway?"

"Oh…" She blinks hoping to stay put for a while, "It's out here." She shifts her weight slightly as they leave the church, "So… it should be right behind and to the right of the church." Tenny takes her arm and leads her down the worn small path just behind the church, "Tenny I can walk you know."

"Yeah, Frenchie and I'm just helping yah." He smiles as she hits his shoulder, "So…" He looks out into the darkness and the grass around, "Is it somewhere around here?"

She looks around the ground with her flashlight, "Yeah…" She moves away from him and scans the area closely just lightening crashes across the sky, "Oh, not now."

Tennessee picks his sister up and starts to race back up the darkened path towards the church, "Oh shit it ain't got a roof."

"No go in, that's another thing." Tennessee does what he's told and slowly lays her down on the dirty floor, "It doesn't rain in here."

The male state looks up as the sky lets go with surprise, "Shit…" He moves the light towards the darkened sky, "How the fuck does it do that?"

Kansas just shrugs, "I don't know." She goes back to her now reddened ankle, "Damn it."

Her brother slowly sits with her on the floor, "Here let me see it."

"I'm not a child Michael I'm fine."

"No you ain't now let me see your ankle." He takes it gingerly before handing her is jacket, "Well we're stuck here a while so why don't you tell me more about this place."

She wraps the jacket around her shoulders as she listens to the wind howl around them, "This whole place is supposed to be cursed, the land, the cemetery but mostly this church." Tenny looks around slowly feeling a chill run down his spine as she continues, "See the place was originally settled by would you believe Pennsylvanian Dutch?"

"Sylvia huh?" He smiles if only to break the tension around him as he slides closer to her, "So how did some Dutch curse the area?"

"It wasn't them…see they left this place abandoned and the witches took it over using it to conjure and scare the locals. But even they don't come around anymore; see many were hung by a tall pine tree that once grew just up that hill." She points eastward.

He holds her tight feeling her shiver slightly, "And why isn't it there anymore?"

She pushes him away slightly, "Because back in 1998 someone came and cut it down." She shrugs, "It was strange cause it was a healthy big tree, it was so big that it actually split a tombstone in half that was nearby."

"Damn…" He looks out towards were the pine tree once stood to see a dark mass just as lightening flashed, "Uh…Sofia I think it's time we left." He stands quickly looking out into the darkness.

"What why?" He doesn't answer as he wraps the jacket tightly around her before scooping her up and racing as fast as he can to his truck, "Tenny!?" He throws open the cab door and slides her in before he jumps in and locks the door, "Michael what the hell? We were safe and dry."

"Yeah well now we're wet and really safe." He checks his pockets before letting out a groan, "Fuck I can't find my keys." He slams his palm on the steering wheel, "Damn it, Kansas give me your phone."

"I…I don't have it." She looks out towards the church now somewhat afraid, "Tenny…what did you see? And where's your phone?"

"At home and," He forces a smile, "I…didn't see anything okay so this is what we're goin' to do. We're just goin' to sleep in here for tonight and tomorrow mornin' I'll go find my keys and we'll go get breakfast okay?"

Her eyes are wide with fear, "Tenny don't lie to me…was it…"

Tenny holds her tight, "I didn't see anything. Okay my honorary redneck, now go to sleep." He kisses the top of her head as he watches a lone dark figure walk around the church before disappearing into the graveyard. "Yeah…I didn't see a damn thin'."

It doesn't stop raining until early the next morning as when both wake they can't believe what they see, "Tenny…" She doesn't know what to say.

"Where the fuck did the church go?" Tenny finishes as he opens his truck door, "Stay here I'll be right back." She watches him in disbelief as he quickly walks over to where the night before the church stood picks something up and races back to the truck, "Kay let's get the fuck out of here."

"Tenny?" She watches him start the truck up before he gives her a sweet smile.

He pats her knee, "It's fine little sis we'll be back in Topeka in about thirty minutes and we'll have some breakfast." She just nods looking back at the cemetery, "We'll just huh…go see Sylvia's gateway to hell next time alright?"

"Yeah Tenny and we'll bring our phones along too."

He lets out a laugh, "Hell yeah unless we want to spend another night in my truck."

**Kansas: Umm…A/N?**

**Sure so Kansas' stairway to Hell is in a little place called Stull and it's supposed to be located behind where the church once stood**

**Kansas:…once stood?**

**Yeah for some reason the church was torn down in 2012 in fact it was done illegally and no one knows who did it and why as was the pine tree years before. Both right before Halloween…hmm**

**Kansas: Uh…um…Daddy! Isoisä!**


	93. for pie

**New York: Hey Masshole you have any pie on you?**

**Mass:…I'll give you some pie York if you spend a night in one of my cemeteries.**

**New York: One night? Hell yeah Witch-y woman how hard can that be?**

**Mass: Oh you'll see**

* * *

A jeep pulls up just outside a small old cemetery as the sun is setting, "One night here?" New Hampshire asks turning to his older brother, "Why here?"

New York shrugs looking down at a piece of paper, "Don't know…it's called Spider Gates Cemetery and according to Masshole's directions not only do we have ta spend the night but we need to find eight gates and…cross though them."

"Why?"

"Or we don't get pie."

New Hampshire rolls his eyes, "No I mean why am I here anyway?"

York smiles opening the door, "Cause it wouldn't be fun by myself and I don't mind giving you a slice or two."

"Just a slice or two? No Bro I get at least half of the pie and…" He stops and looks around the growing darkness confused, "Dude did you hear that?"

York looks up from his paper, "Hear what?" He watches the slightly shorter wheat blonde state reach for a flashlight, "You're hearing things Dude now come on."

Reluctantly New Hampshire follows his brother deeper into the cemetery although he keeps looking over his shoulders feeling eyes watching their every move, "I don't think we should be here York…I really, really think we should leave."

York turns around and focuses his light on his younger brother, "Really? Dude it's just an old graveyard. We all have them in our states and yeah I bet every one of yours is haunted like this one is." He shakes his head, "Like all mine and it's all bull-"

He's cut off by an ear splitting scream that echoes in the darkness around them, "Lance!?"

Both turn towards the scream wide eyed, "That sounded like a girl…" New York slowly advances towards the dark stones, "Hello? Is someone out there?" He calls out gripping his flashlight tight, "Hello?"

Another high pitched scream answers him and both states race towards the scream, "Lance wait up! What if it's a ghost?"

"And what if it's not William? Hey scream out again so we can find you!" York yells to the stones, "Please if you need help scream out again."

Both stop and listen to the eerie quiet around them for what feels like hours trying desperately to hear anything in the dark. New Hampshire looks down at a small grave and his blood instantly runs cold, "Lance…I found b-blood." He kneels down to the warm red liquid, "I think we should leave."

York shakes his head, "No not till we find her." He scans the whole area, "Hello! Anyone!" He turns back to New Hampshire whose face has turned a deathly white, "William what is it?"

New Hampshire stands slowly still looking down at the stone, "The blood is…gone."

The older state turns his light on the stone completely shocked as one more scream pierces the darkness, "Okay Masshole you had your fucking fun now come out!" His voice is full of anger now as he scans the area again, "Come on you little Witch! You think you're so fucking funny don't you?!"

New Hampshire slowly walks up and takes his brother's arm, "Lance let's just go. No pie is worth this."

"She's just fucking with us and I'm not going to let that Masshole get away with it. So," He turns back to the graves, "Come on out or so help me I'll…I'll," His flashlight hits something white just off in the distance, "Um…"

Both look to see a small girl dressed in a bright white dress. New Hampshire slowly advances towards the child, "Are you okay honey? Do you need some help?" Just as he reaches out to touch the girl she whips around and he freezes in place seeing that she has dark pits for eyes and a long bloody cut across her neck. He jumps back, "Sweet mother of God!"

"Fucking…RUN!" Both states turn back and race out of the graveyard neither daring to look back until they're in the jeep, "Fucking bitch can keep her god damn pie." York turns the keys and the light shoot on right on the figure now watching from the gate.

"Lance, floor it!" New Hampshire screams as the jeep rockets down the gravel road and out of sight as laughter can be heard just behind the gate.

Massachusetts pokes her head up from behind a stone with a big smile on her face, "Aw I guess they didn't like you Mary." She says sweetly to the small ghost, "But it's okay why don't you go run along a play cause you've been such a big help sweetie." The small ghost smiles widely before fading away, "Mass one, York zero." She says sweetly as she walks away into the darkness.

**New York:…bitch…**

**Mass: Who me? Aww and here I was going to give you some pie**

**N. H.: I didn't say anything so can I have some?**

**Mass: Sure **

**New York: Hey! Traitor**

**N. H: Hell yeah I am now for the A/N supposedly Spider Gate cemetery is haunted by a girl that was murdered with in the cemetery along with it having supposedly eight gates to hell**

**What is it with this country and portals to hell? **


	94. Remember

**Charlie: Miss Author I think I'm not the only one that has to move on**

**I agree but I think he's going to need some help**

**British Columbia: Maybe a song fic would be nice**

**Yep…and also a little region…why do I do these kinds of stories anyway?**

**British Columbia: I say it's your inner Hungary**

* * *

Jersey shakes his head as he slowly walks into his room and throws down his bag looking up at his walls covered in fuzzy black and white pictures of the devil. "I'll get him one day my darling…" He turns back to his notebook and starts to write for a moment before sensing eyes on him, "Whoever it is get the fuck out!"

A soft voice answers from the doorway, "But…"

Without turning around Jersey shouts out again, "I said get the fuck out!" He turns and before he can stop himself, he throws the notebook towards Victoria barely missing her as she stands at his doorway, "Shit…Victoria…I'm," She's racing down the hallway before he can answer, "sorry…" He sighs as he grabs his bag again and races after her, "Victoria come back!"

She races out into the darkness, "No, Uncle I'm going home!" She cries out as she races out into the darkness of the Pine Barrens. She sinks down below a large tree looking up at the star soaked sky, "Jerk…" She wraps her arms around herself trying to keep herself warm against the night chill.

He yells out her name as he reaches for his flashlight, "Victoria! Come out baby!" He walks under the stars thinking back, "Victoria!" He cries out seeing his breathe, "It's getting cold so come out! Victoria!...Victoria!" He feels his heart sink into his stomach, "Victoria! God damn it!" He reaches down for his locket, "Rebecca…darling if you're here help me just this once." He looks up to the sky, "Please my angel…help me find my god-daughter."

He stops seeing something off in the distance and he watches the figure slowly walking away singing sweetly in the night, "Whenever you remember my love, don't think of that night."

"R-Rebecca?" Jersey walks on following the white dressed woman, "Darling wait! How can I not? How can I not remember that night and what he took from me?"

She doesn't look back at him as she walks on into the darkness, "My Leonardo…I'm sorry but I'm just a memory now."

He reaches out and takes her hand trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "No your more than a memory…I love you and I never stopped loving you. My God I've searched for you for two hundred years and you won't even face me?"

Rebecca turns back around with tears streaming down her face, "I only came because for once you weren't looking for me." She caresses his face, "It's too late for me my Love but she still has time." She turns to a small white haired girl curled up under a tree. "Don't remember the pain, but all the joy we had and I'll always be with you but…she needs you now."

He closes his eyes trying to stop the tears, "I…I understand." He leans down and kisses her forehead, "For once I understand…wait for me by those Gates."

She chuckles as she fades away, "I'll ask St. Peter for a seat."

Jersey wipes his eyes as he slowly walks over to the shivering girl, "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." He kisses the top of her head as he wraps his jacket around her shoulders, "Come back to the house before you get sick."

The small girl looks up at him, "I…I just wanted to come on the next hunt with you Uncle Jersey." Her crimson eyes fill with tears, "I wanted to help you find her."

He stares at her for a moment, "You did Baby." He gently scoops her up in his arms, "Now let's get you back home where it's nice and warm."

She rests her head on his shoulder, "But aren't you cold?"

"No sweetie not with you in my arms."

"But are…you going to be okay? Mama said that you're acting weird."

"Well your Mama is a smart woman sometimes but…" He looks back at Rebecca's smiling face as it disappears for the last time, "For once in a very long time…I am okay." He smiles down at her as they walk through the trees, "And it's cause of you sweetie."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You helped me remember."

She cocks her head at him slightly confused, "Remember what?"

Jersey looks up at the star soaked sky above them, "Everything."


	95. Attempt to ship 4

America taps his foot trying to keep himself awake as the meeting drags on slowly around him. Finally it's his turn to give his ideas, "Dudes!" He beams looking out at the rolling eyes and moaning, "I have here a DVD that will fix all our Global Warming problems!" He had nearly forgot it on the kitchen counter on his way out but lucky for him North Dakota had tosses it to him in the last second.

He moves over to the computer and motions for Canada to press it when he's ready, "Right so a bunch of my scientists have been working on this idea for like five months and now I think it's time to see what they have to say." He motions to Canada happy for once to let the other nations see that he actually has some really good ideas.

While he stands to the side he spots Hungary wiping her nose and his heart slams into his chest, "Wait Bro!"

~_Just dance going to be okay, dance just~_

Even Greece wakes up at the loud dance music playing to see America up on the screen along with what looks like England dancing beside him.

America's face turns a deep red as he looks away, "Canada! Turn it off NOW!" He turns to see his brother staring in complete shock at the duo as they dance in perfect harmony, "Matthew!"

As Canada goes for the computer Hungary takes his arm and pulls him away, "America I didn't realize you could bend that way and with England too." Her nose lets go seeing both men drop to their knees before bouncing back up on their feet in perfect sync.

England shakes his head, "You fucking wanker!...Is that Charlie?!"

"Uh…maybe…Damn it Hungary turn it off." America races over to the country only to stop cold seeing her infamous frying pan in her hand, "Come on we were just messing around…"

She smiles up as the America on the screen starts to shake his butt towards the camera, "Messing around huh?" She can hear some minor squealing coming from some of the female countries behind her.

_~Just Dance, do do just dance~_

The song ends with both men striking a pose towards the camera and all turn to America, "Um…huh…I can so explain…" He lets out a cough as his cell phone rings, "Nita Jones!"

"Daddy, don't play that DVD! I gave you the wrong one!"

America shakes his head as he walks out past the slight snickering and disbelieving faces, "Yea well it's a little too late and what were you doing with that!?"

"Um…Angel wanted to see it cause she didn't believe he did it and…I'm sorry Daddy." Her voice sounds like she's on the verge of tears, "Daddy…"

He sighs, "I know Sweetie, don't cry I'm not mad at you…" He could kick himself right now but he'll just comfort her, "Come on don't cry I know you didn't mean it." He hears a hiccup on the other end, "Kay? I'm not mad I promise just…just put Jersey's video camera back where you found it."

She sniffles a little, "Okay Daddy…"

"Good now I'll talk to you later." He hangs up and bangs his head on the wall, "Shit…" He bangs it against the wall again, "Shit, shit…fuck!"

"Alfred?"

He stops and turn back around to see Ukraine smiling at him, "Um…hey Ukraine I'm sorry you had to see…that."

Her cheeks grow a slight pink as she smiles, "You're such a sweet father."

"Oh yeah well she didn't mean to um mix up my DVDs."

She nods as she continues to smile at him, "And…you're a really good dancer…I didn't know you could do that."

He lets out a nervous laugh, "Um, thanks and I could show you some moves later. You know if you want."

Hungary looks over at the two nations and smiles as her phone goes off, "Good job North Dakota you did wonderful."

"Thank you Miss Hungary it was really easy…are they kissing yet?"

Hungary looks over as America walks off with Ukraine on his arm, "No but…we're getting close. Do you have any more videos of your father like that?"

"Yep and I'll bring them over as soon as I can."

The nation smiles, "Good."

**South Carolina: Dakota give me back that DVD NOW!**

**North Dakota: Aww but you dance really great, I mean wow I can see how you knocked up Angel**

**South Carolina:…The fuck does that mean!?**

**North Dakota: You are really flexible**


	96. I'll be

**Okay I want to do another love Song fic**

**America: NNOOOO!**

**Yes, come on you know you want to**

**America: Well…no**

**Suit yourself, Hungary! Warning contains serious fluff**

* * *

America lets out a small nervous cough looking over at his date; it took him forever to ask her out without the fear of her younger siblings attacking him. But now even after all these decades he's still not the best at first dates so he sits at a small table watching the empty dance floor next to him. "So um do you want to dance Ukraine?"

"Like you did the other day?" She giggles as his face turns a deep red.

Now he lets out a shaky laugh, "No…like a real dance with you and me." A slow song starts as he stands and reaches out for her hand, "Trust me."

She smiles looking into his sweet blue eyes before she takes his hand and lets him lead her out onto the dance floor as the song starts.

_~The strands in your eyes that color them wonderfully that stop me and steal my breathe~_

He takes her small waist and sways with her like it's only them in the whole world, "You know it's true…"

"What?" She can't take her eyes off his smile.

He leans down to her ear and it makes her shiver, "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older and I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

She lets out a sweet laugh, "The greatest huh?"

America nods as they sway to the soft music, "You can't tell me we don't belong together?"

"You came prepared." She moves along with the song before her head falls slightly, "But…"

"What?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, "I've heard that before many times."

Now his voice in nothing more than a whisper, "Not from me you haven't."

She pulls him in tighter as they lock eyes, "Alfred…"

"I'll be whatever you need me to be." His eyes shine with a softness she's never seen before as he gently pulls her chin up and they kiss slowly out on that open dance floor as they continue to sway.

As they slowly pull their lips away she rests her head in his shoulder, "I just want you to love me."

He pulls her in closer as he kisses her forehead, "I already do."


	97. Lost and found

**Minnesota: Can I tell you what happened to me the other night?**

**Is it Halloween-ish?**

**Minnesota: It has a ghost in it; I was at Palmer House Hotel with my boyfriend.**

**Hell yeah tell the lovey readers your ghost story.**

I was dead tired by the time I settled into my boyfriend's arms and was about asleep; it's rare that the two of us get some true alone time since I came out to my family. Mostly because of a certain neighboring sister that has a tendency to nosebleed will not leave us alone so for the night we decided to get a hotel room. I tried to stop thinking about her little antics as I curl up tighter into Grey's slender arms when I heard it.

I looked over at the door and let out a light moan and hoped the light laughter would stop and go away but to my disappointment it just seemed to get louder. I quietly sat up and looked at the door before I looked at the clock that read three in the morning. I'm still not sure if it was out of annoyance or curiosity but I stood and slowly walked over to the door.

For a second I put my ear to the door and listened to what sounded like a small boy laughing as a ball bounced just outside the door. I looked back once at my sleeping lover before I opened the door slowly to see…nothing. And again I'm not sure why I didn't just close the door and go back to bed but I opened the door a little wider and poked my head out into the darkness, "Hello?" I whispered softly into the darkness.

I was answered by a giggle just down the hall and I see a small child race down the hall before he stopped and smiled at me. I leaved my hotel room and walked slowly towards the child that was still watching me from his spot. "Hi." He said innocently with a big smile, "Do you want to play with me?"

"Play?" I kneeled down to the boy, "It's three in the morning, why don't you go back to your room and go to bed?" I was surprised when he looked down somewhat sad, "Are you lost? Do you remember what room you're in?" Something seemed off about him but I ignored it.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah but…they're not there no more."

Confused I sat on the floor with him like my father did when I was younger and upset over something, "What do you mean they're not there?" I just waited for him to look up and when he did I saw sorrow in his hazel eyes.

"They're not there…they left me here." I could tell he was on the verge of tears so I just inched closer. "They crossed over and left me here."

Now I was completely confused, "Crossed over?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

Finally it hit me, "And why didn't you cross over too?" Normally I probably would have screamed my head off waking not only Grey but most the hotel but something about his sad eyes got to me. That and the fact that he didn't look like one of Cal's ghost all pale and white but like a normal human child.

He gave me a sad smile, "Cause I wanted to play…but no one wants to play with me."

I reached out and rested my hand on his small shoulder surprised that my hand didn't just go through him like in movies but stayed put. "Well maybe because it's so late at night." Again he nods slowly and it's a moment before I thought of what to say next, "What's your name? Mine's Lukas."

"Sam…will you play with me?" He asked so quietly as he looked at me with shinning eyes.

I just smiled at him, "Yeah Sam I'll play with you." I took the ball by his side to find it extremely cold in my hands, "What should we play?"

He jumped up and grinned at me, "We could play…um…uh…" For a moment he seems to be at a loss, which made sense to me because how many people over the years that he asked to play with only turned and ran screaming down the halls? He finally finished his thought, "I'm really sleepy."

I chuckled, "I'm not surprised…do you want to come back to my room and rest for a while?" I wonder for a moment what my boyfriend will think if he wakes up to see a ghost asleep on the couch? I shook my head as he took my hand and I lead him back to my hotel room. It was ice cold but I held it tighter as we walked in the darkness.

He raced over to the small couch and grinned at me as I crawled back into bed. I looked over to see his sad eyes again, "Can I sleep with you?" I looked over at Grey still sound asleep and sighed so I rolled out of bed again and sat down next to Sam by the couch. "What are you doing Lukas?"

I smiled at him as I stroked his whitish hair, "I'm going to stay with you until you've fallen asleep."

He curled up under a blanket on the couch and watched me for a moment, "I'm really sleepy."

"I bet you are." I smiled at him as I started to gently hum to him, "When was the last time you went to bed?"

"1935…" His eye lids fell slowly as I continued to hum to him and soon I was asleep by his side.

I woke up with a start to see concerned green eyes looking at me, "Lukas? Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?" Grey asks me as he kneels by my side, "Are you sick, God you're so cold! Should I call your Dad?"

I took his hand and pulled him in close, "No I'm fine." I looked over at the couch not surprised to find it empty, "I…um was someone next to me on the couch?"

He touches my forehead with the back of his hand, "No why?"

"Nothing…" I said kissing his hand, "I'm fine Grey I just um…couldn't sleep so I was going to sit down here and read and I guess I fell asleep."

I don't know if he brought it or if he really didn't want to know so he nodded and helped me up off the floor, "Okay, well I'm getting dressed." He kissed my forehead tenderly, "You know…this place is supposed to be haunted."

I faked a shocked gasp, "Really?"

"Yeah it's a…um, what's the word…hub for ghosts." He walked out into the bathroom, "They say hundreds of ghost past through here. But mostly a small boy with a ball is seen on the stairways and late at night." I could tell he was trying to scare me as he poked his head out of the door, "You didn't hear anything last night did you?"

I let out a chuckle looking back at the couch, "You know me Grey, what do you think?"

Now he laughed, "You would have screamed to high heaven and woke up the whole freaking hotel if you saw a ghost. So no."

I sat on the couch and looked down a small ball nestled into the arm of it, "Yeah…" I whispered, "I didn't see a ghost…just a little lost child." I watched the ball as it faded away to nothing, "That might have just been found."

**Minnesota: The Palmer house hotel is a large hotel that is said to have hundreds of ghost floating in and out of it found in my state.**

**North Dakota: Aww, your boyfriend is so cute brother**


	98. Hope

**This just came to me like they all do, warning contains current events**

Virginia turns to smack his twin but changes his mind, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, West."

"You mean you don't want ta get caught hittin' me again." West answers back as both walk into their father's kitchen, "Cause Dad told yah to knock it off the last time we were here." He grins at his brother but it soon fades as they walk into the darkened living room, "Dad?"

Virginia looks past his younger twin to the large mass spread out on the couch, "Shh, man he's asleep so let's just go and come back later." West Virginia grabs his wrist as he turns to leave, "What?"

"Marshall shouldn't we um…you know check to make sure he's okay?" There is deep concern in his voice that gives Virginia pause.

The older looks back at their father before slowly walking up to the Nation to see his face flushed and wet with sweat, "Shit…" He kneels down to his father and slowly feels America's cheek, "God damn government." America lets out a rough groan as his eyes slowly open, "Hey Dad," Virginia gives him a caring smile, "How about you go lie down upstairs and we'll bring you somethin' to eat?"

West Virginia appears by his twin's side as both help their father to his feet, "Yeah Pa we'll make you something nice to eat." Virginia can hear the light panic in his voice, "Come on."

With West on one side and Virginia on the other they slowly walk their father up the stairs towards his back bedroom. Once they reach their father's bedroom Virginia turns to his brother, "Elijah why don't you go call Uncle Matthew." He gives him a reassuring smile, "I got it from here."

West nods and quickly races back down the stairs and into the kitchen leaving the state alone with the tall nation, "Okay Pa, time for bed."

America lets out a small chuckle as he's carefully helped into bed, "I must really look like shit if you two are calling me Pa." He lays back and watches his southern state slowly become more motherly and caring, "Now I know I'm in trouble…"

Virginia gives him a soft smile as he rests the back of his hand on his father's forehead before tucking him in quietly, "Are you cold Pa?"

"I'm fine Marshal." He forces a smile, "It's just a cold is all."

Virginia nods as he closes the blinds before turning back at the door and the small girl at the doorway, "Honey?"

"Alaska?" America asks trying to sit up, "It's okay Sweetie. Daddy's just sleepy." He lowers his head back down on the pillow as Virginia walks over to the small state.

Her small eyes are bloodshot and her face is white and cold, "Daddy…"

Her older brother quickly picks her up and carries her to the bed before tucking her in next to his father, "Now why don't you keep Pa company Alaska while me and Elijah make some quick calls and make you some lunch." He gently stokes her forehead giving her a warm smile, "And I'll get you some aspirin."

America holds his youngest tight, "It's in the,"

"I got it Pa and I'll bring you some too." He slowly leans down and kisses his father's forehead and Alaska's cheek before quietly closing the door.

West Virginia looks up as his brother walks back down the stairs, "Uncle Mattie's on his way and um…should I call England? Dude what the hell do we do?"

Virginia folds his arms before finally nodding, "Fuck it call everyone you can think of cause this is complete bullshit!"

"Marshal, keep your voice down."

"Well it is! I've sat around for the entire month and watched as these assholes in D.C. bicker about nothin'! I mean really what the fuck are they doin'?" He kicks the couch as he clenches his fists, "Fuckin' humans, have their heads so far up their own asses they don't see or even care about what this is doin' to us!"

West takes him by the shoulders before just hugging him tight, "I know bro…but what can we do? What are we supposed to do?"

Virginia inhales slowly looking back up at the stairs, "For now we just have to care for him and Alaska and any other state that needs help…then," He trails off for a moment.

"Then what?"

Virginia sighs as he hugs his brother tight, "I…don't fuckin' know…" He kisses his twin's temple, "But I know we'll survive this Elijah…"

"Are you sure?"

"I…God I hope so…"


	99. Matchmaker

**Okay what should tonight's be?**

**British Columbia: Something involving me~**

**Uh, sure why not**

**British Columbia: Yay!**

British Columbia hums to herself as she pulls Jersey by the arm behind her, "Kay you ready?"

He gives her a kind smile, "Sure what are we doing anyway?"

Only now does she stop and turn around, "You sir have not been paying attention to our awesome country and our ghosts." She puts her hands on her hips and stares at him, "And Papa's ghosts are just as good if not better,"

"Okay Abby, okay I so get what you're saying." He lets out a laugh, "So what are we doing?"

Her bright blue eyes shine, "Not we." She smiles wickedly, "You."

* * *

He sighs as he looks over at the car, "Are you sure? Dude um…"

"Aww, cuz are you scared?" Brit giggles as she pulls her jacket around herself tightly, "I can do it if you don't want to." She knows her cousin well enough to know he won't back out now.

Jersey's eyes sparkle, "I'm New Jersey and this will be a piece of cake…what do I have to do?"

Brit chuckles, "Simple just drive up this street and pick up any woman you find hitchhiking."

"Um…yeah this can't possibly go wrong at all."

She sighs before slapping him upside the head, "Don't be a smartass."

"Ow…you hit me." He fakes a whine, "I'm telling your Papa."

At this she just rolls her eyes, "I didn't hit you I slapped you and don't you threaten to tell my Papa anything or I'll tell your Dad about that whole Linda Vista incident." Her eyes narrow as his grow wide, "And we both know you don't want that."

He claps his hands together, "Right picking up a hitchhiker awesome." He forces a nervous laugh, "Kay I'm on it."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Brit watches the state start the car and slowly drives towards the University of British Columbia, "I hope he likes his little date." It took her two days to get her girlfriend to agree to this strange blind date but she knows they'll make the perfect pair.

* * *

Jersey sighs as he drives slowly towards the University, "Hmm…why do I sense a trap?" He thinks out loud to himself as he spots a lone woman walking slowly down the street, "Hey are you okay?" Jersey asks though the window, "Do you need a lift?"

The raven haired young woman smiles down at him through the window, "Yeah I do, my boyfriend kind of just left me here. He was being a total ass and," She shrugs as she smiles at him, "He kicked me out."

"He kicked you out huh?" The state quickly unlocks the passenger door, "Well he had to be an ass to let you walk alone in this weather. Come on I'll take you wherever you need to get to." He half expects her to open the back door and slide in like any other vanishing hitch hiker but to his surprise she slides in next to him, "Umm…"

She gives him a sweet smile, "Is it okay that I sit up here with you?"

Only for a second he blinks before smiling, "Yeah that's fine with me." He starts to drive for a moment mentally counting to three before asking, "So where am I taking you?" Jersey turns to see the woman still sitting next to him.

"Well you can drop me off at the campus." She says calmly wrapping her sweater tighter around herself. He doesn't know why but he turns on the heat for her, "Thanks…"

"No problem…" He sits up in his seat confused, "So um what's your name?"

"Nina, what's yours?"

"Jer…I mean Leo but my friends call me Jersey." He normally wouldn't tell her that but since she's a ghost and will disappear as soon as she opens the door he doesn't see any point not to tell her.

"Jersey huh?" She lets out a small laugh, "Like what the state of New Jersey?"

"Yeah exactly."

"Oh…" She slides away from him unsure of the man driving her, "What are you doing in Vancouver?"

He just shrugs, "Just hanging out with my cousin."

"And who's your cousin?"

"British Columbia." He says not taking his eyes off the darkened street, "What were you doing out here?"

She can't believe what he's saying, "I was um…going to a party with my boyfriend and we just started arguing and he just…" She stops and looks out the window, "He was just being a total ass."

Jersey shakes his head, "Yeah I have a few brothers like that."

"Like what?"

"Total asses." Both laugh as he pulls up to the curb, "Well here you go." He puts the car in park as she looks out into the night, "You okay?"

She shifts in her seat, "Well…could you um come up with me? You know just in case…"

Jersey cocks his head and while he's heard of the hitchhikers having people pull up to their houses this is a new one, "Sure I guess." He quickly takes the keys out of the car before walking with her towards a small dormitory, "So Nina…"

"So Jersey…" She lets out a giggle as they make it to the door, "Thank you for being a gentleman and taking me home."

"Not a problem," He smiles at her, "What else would a state do?"

She gently moves a lock of black hair out of her face, "Maybe give my your…phone number?" He just stares at her, "Or if you want I can give you mine…"

"I um…" He can feel his face redden, "Sure yeah okay…" He quickly enters her number into his phone before she closes the door and he walks back to his car completely confused, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

British Columbia blows on her coffee as her cell phone goes off, "Hey Nina, what's up?"

"Um…you didn't tell me he was a state."

She takes a sip, "Is that a problem?"

It takes a moment for Nina to answer, "No I guess not…but…what if he, um…I don't know," She trails off and Brit can tell she's deep in thought.

"Hey come on just give him a chance. Trust me he's nothing like your ex and if he is," She chuckles, "My Papa's not the only one that knows how to swing that hockey stick."

Nina returns the laugh, "Okay…but I think he still thinks I'm a ghost."

"Oh yeah I'll tell him tomorrow if he hasn't figured it out yet." She goes back to her coffee as she bids her girlfriend a goodbye. She smiles to herself as she sips it slowly, "Hungary isn't the only one that can play matchmaker."


	100. The encounter

**REVIEW TIME! Holy crap how did I make it to 100? This is awesome and thanks to all who read and reviewed y'all are amazingly sweet. Okay so back to the review…oh Canada~**

**Canada: Yes?**

**My awesome invisible ninja I have a dare for you.**

**Canada: Maple…**

**No, no maple all you have to do is scare the crap out of America.**

**Canada: Sure, that shouldn't be too hard.**

America watches the popcorn slowly spin around in the microwave, "Oh so buttery." He hums to himself as Canada sneaks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder making the other jump, "Shit Bro don't do that…" He lets out a small cough going back to the popcorn, "So what movie are we watching?"

The Northern twin watches him for a moment before answering, "I thought we could watch one of my scary movies."

"Yeah? Which one and Dude don't tell me it has a maple syrup monster or something." America laughs as his own joke as the microwave beeps, "Sweet popcorn."

Canada takes the bag smiling sweetly at his brother, "It's a good one, Al it's about one of those ghost hunter groups." Canada knows how to peek his brother's interest as he waves the popcorn in front of him, "It was even shown at the Tribeca Film festival."

The southern twin's eyes grow wide, "Dude that's awesome! My film festivals are the best you know so it has to be awesome." He grabs Canada's arm and races back into his living room, "What's it called anyway?"

"Grave Encounters…" Canada says as he closes the curtains and sits next to his brother, "But will you be okay? I mean it's really scary."

America lets out a deep laugh, "Dudes you know Heroes don't get scared."

"We'll see about that." Canada mutters softly as he presses play.

For the first few minutes Canada watches his brother from the corner of his eye as he happily eats his popcorn and it's not until a window quickly opens by itself does America stops eating staring at the screen, "Bro did you see that?"

"See what?"

America grabs a nearby pillow leaving the popcorn on the coffee table, "Um…nothing…"

The northern twin sits back slightly trying not to smile, "Well it's not that bad, it's just a window."

"Yeah Dude I know…" America lets out a nervous laugh sliding back into the couch, "It's just a movie." By the time the movie's halfway over America is curled up on the couch squeezing the life out of the pillow, "God it's just a movie, it's just a movie…it's just a movie and and…" He watches as the camera slowly walks up to a sobbing girl standing in the corner of the room, "No, no…" The girl turns around and her face warps into a ghoulish scream, "Oh Fuck!" He grabs Canada's arm clenching his eyes tight, "Shit, shit, oh is she gone!?"

Canada chuckles slightly, "Yeah Al she's gone."

The other looks up to see the small group running down a corridor, "Good…shit where are they anyway?"

"British Columbia."

"Mattie, remind me never to go up there ever!"

"I thought heroes don't get scared?"

America sits up slightly taking his pillow into his arms again, "I'm not…s-scared." The superpower turns his focus back on the movie unaware what his brother is doing next to him.

"It's not too late to stop watching."

"What?! I-It's almost um done right?"

Canada chuckles, "Yeah."

The Northern twin watches as the last surviving man runs into a secret underground lobotomy room only to fall to the ground now surrounded by devilish nurses and a cynical doctor and for a moment the camera shuts off leaving the room in utter darkness for a moment. When the camera flips back on America tries to cover his terrified scream at the figure now in front of him.

The man looks right into the camera with blood flowing from the corners of his eyes, "He said I'm all better now. I can finally go home. For Grave Encounters, Lance Preston. Signing off." The camera turns off and again the room is left in darkness.

America can't force himself to move, frozen for a second before he lets out a nervous laugh, "That was p-pretty g-good Mattie…" He inhales slowly as he turns on the light, "It wasn't too scary," America's eyes grow wide now staring at his brother, "Matthew!?"

Canada turns with blood flowing down from the corners of his eyes, "Alfred…He's right…he made me all better and he can do the same for you." He slowly reaches out for his brother smiling wildly.

The superpower's face turns a light white as he lets out a blood curdling scream before launching himself off the couch backwards and racing out of the front door and into the sunlight, "NO! THE BASTARDS GOT MATTHEW! MMMMOOOOMMMM! THEY GOT MATTHEW! AHHHHH!"

Canada falls to the ground trying to breathe listening to his brother's screams quickly becoming distant, "Oww…" He gasps through his laughter, "Oh that was too easy." He finally stands after a moment and walks back into the kitchen wiping away the fake blood from his face, "I wonder if there's any more popcorn."

**Canada: Oww, my sides still hurt**

**Yeah but you can't tell me it wasn't worth it but…um is he okay?**

**Canada: He'll be fine in a day or two, maybe**

**Kay.**

**British Columbia: Papa why did Uncle Al look at me like I had two heads before racing off screaming?**

**Canada: I'll explain later Sweetie.**


End file.
